After Effects
by JaimiLee
Summary: Ziva's Father dies in an attack on his house. When it effects Ziva more than anyone thought it would, she wants to find out who killed her father and who is now after her. What does she find out about her family and herself in the process.
1. Chapter 1: He Ruined My Life

**This is the second story that I have published and this is one of my favourites that I have written. I like the way I have set this one out.**

**I guess it could be set when ever you think it should be, but Ray is mentioned so when I started writing this I was writting it as if it was between season 8 and 9.**

**I would love to hear what you think about this story, so if you have time could you please review. I am not far into writting this so if you have any suggestions or anything you want to happen feel free to tell me, it might help me with writers block which i have seemed to have had multiple times while writting this after about chapter 5. **

**Yes I am one of those people who write a fair few chapters before publishing, it slightly annoys me when I am reading a story and it doesn't update for a few months because of writers block. That doesn't mean that those stories are not good, because most of them are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters metioned on the TV program NCIS in this story. I do own the characters not mentioned and the idea. Nothing else is mine.**

* * *

><p>She still wasn't 100% sure what had happened. The other morning when she arrived to work everything seemed the same; every thing was following routine as it did every day. So she couldn't quite put her finger on why she was now on a plane to Tel Aviv with the director, her boss, and her two co-workers.<p>

They had no ties to him. Well the director did, and she did, but the rest of them didn't. She supposed that was the 'protection duty' that hadn't officially been put over her. They seemed to know that she wouldn't agree to be watched twenty-four-seven.

She knew why she was on her way to her home country; she didn't know how the past couple of days went so fast.

* * *

><p>Two days earlier...<p>

She was the first one to arrive, it was nothing different, she was always the first to arrive. Well, the first aside from her boss. But when ever she walked in the morning he never seemed to be anywhere.

She booted up her computer and started going through some emails and catching up on some paper work. A few minutes later one of her co-workers showed up.

Timothy McGee. The geek of the team, the one good with computers, the one that you could always rely on, but because of this, because of his good heart, it made him subject to be taken advantage of easily. Not that she had ever done this. Slight black mail, to manipulate a situation in her favour maybe, but nothing major. He was – she guessed you could say – the 'baby' of the team. He was a good, reliable agent, but he had less experience then the rest of them. Even though he was junior field agent and she was probationary agent, she still had more experience. She saw him sort of like the little brother she never had, and she ceased to protect him as a sister would a brother.

"Good Morning," he said cheerfully.

"Hello," she replied cheerfully.

He nodded as he put his gear next to his desk and his gun in his top draw, then booting up his own computer as he prepared to begin work.

Not half an hour later did her partner decide to show up, "Bit late, Tony?" she asked rhetorically. He glared at her as he snuck to his desk.

Anthony DiNozzo Junior named after his father, Tony for short. He was the complete opposite of McGee. While McGee like to be on time and precise, Tony preferred to do things in his own time; such as arrive to work three quarters of an hour late. Tony was the sleaze, he was the one who made all the jokes, he knew probably all the movies that ever existed by heart, and constantly surprised her with his ability to be able to seem like he is doing nothing and when the boss walks in present him with more than she or McGee had. He was sometimes hard to put up with, but she knew that he hide behind the mask of the 'funny man' to hide what he truly felt, if you could break away this mask he was a loyal, reliable person who had been known to become protective of co-workers at times when he thought they were in trouble.

There was also the leader of the three: Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Says very little, he expects his team to be able to know what he wants next, at times he can be unpredictable. He drinks coffee like it's going out of fashion. He gave out head slaps to anyone on his team who behaved inappropriately, so Tony copped most head slaps. He could make the strongest of men break, she had witnessed it. Technology seemed to run away from him. Screaming. He had lost his first wife and his only child. She saw him a father, supportive, reliable, and always therefore you no matter what. He had accepted her into his team after the person she'd replaced was killed. There was slight resentment from the team, which over time disappeared and became acceptance. She would forever be thankful for that.

Basically she had a very reliable, trustworthily team that she wouldn't give up for the world.

Ziva David. That was her name. Ex-Israeli Mossad, specializing in assassinations. She was now a probationary agent for the organization NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service. She had walked in and gradually been accepted. She had strong bonds with the people she worked with, not something she usually experienced in Mossad. She still had secrets, but what person didn't. She felt at home in America, surrounded by her adopted family.

Every one on the team was completely different and brought different skills to the table; it made them a good team. They all had something in common with each other meaning they could relate to one another. She would always be there for them as she knew they would always be there for her.

She looked back at her work after greeting he co-workers only to look up again when she heard one of the two agents turn one of the TVs on. The volume was on low, but it was loud enough that she could hear it. She looked up at the sudden new sound that had turned on then looked down but did a double take when she saw a scene that was all too familiar in a place way to familiar.

The scene was a house, well what was left of the house, after a bomb had been detonated on it. It wasn't the first time she had seen a bomb destroyed house. There was something bothering her about this one though. The scenery from around the house was familiar. It was a place that she hadn't visited in a long time but could still vaguely remember. She knew this footage was coming from Israel, she could tell that much. The main hint was the strip of writing along the bottom of the screen telling the viewers where they were reporting.

She didn't quite understand why it was so familiar until the newsperson began to speak. By now she was standing in front of the TV, she could feel the eyes of her co-workers watching her, wondering what she was doing.

_"This is breaking news straight from Israel,"_ said the person on the TV, _"We have reports that what you are seeing on your screens right now, is The Mossad director's house," _she explained.

The voice was voicing over the scene of the burning house. She now knew why the scene looked familiar; she had been there many of times when she was a kid. It was her father's second house. The one closest to his work, when he needed to get away for a while he would go to his other house that was further away. She spent more time at the hopefully still standing house than she did the one being shown. Whenever he had Tali and herself they would go to the second house.

The voice over continued to talk, _"At 7:45am Washington DC time. A bomb was detonated at this location. It is unclear whether the Director of the Israeli Mossad was in his house or not at the time. There are reports that the attack may have been planned by terrorists, as for why, we don't know. We know that Mossad's director has one child that is still alive that has been involved with Mossad, and now have Mossad worried that his child might be next. A spokes person from Mossad has told us this,"_ the screen flashed to a person that Ziva vaguely recognized. He didn't know English so the news channel had subtitles. Ziva didn't need the subtitles to know what he was saying.

_"We believe that this attack could be a warning about a mission that might or might not take place, it could be terrorism, it could be a simple assassination from an enemy, or revenge. We have a concern for his only daughter, and fears of her safety as she may be a target of interest if this was a revenge attack, because of her involvement in Mossad. We have people in the process of contacting her now_," he said.

Someone, she wasn't pay attention who, could see her slowly processing the news and that it was bothering her, they had enough sense to turn it off.

"I'm sorry Ziva," she heard Tony softly say. She looked at him sharply, "What is there to be sorry about? He ruined my life," she said emotionlessly

"He was still you father," he said. He had been watching her since she walked over to the TV. He saw her eyes become glassy when they said that the bomb went off at her fathers Place. She didn't reply.

After years of her life being spent wanting him dead. Now he possibly was and she didn't know what to do. She only hoped, for some irrational reason that he was at work or at his other home. She turned around and came face to face with Gibbs and Vance standing behind him, "We were coming down just as it came on the news to let you know," said Gibbs, "I didn't want you to find out like that,"

She nodded in acknowledgement at Gibbs, and then addressed Vance, "Was he in that house? Is there absolutely no chance that he was at his other house?"

He shook his head.

They confirmed with in the next couple of hours that it was an attack of revenge and it was believed that she would be the next target, because of her relation to Eli.

* * *

><p>Present Day...<p>

The rest of that day went by fast, so did the day that followed. A Mossad officer had managed to contact her a few hours later, telling her exactly what had happened.

Now she found herself on a plane, seated between Tony and Gibbs. Her friends there for 'Moral Support' as Tony put it; he said that they would be there for her.

She knew better, she was under protective detail. So was the director, but their biggest concern was Ziva. She had agreed to go to Israel to pay her respects to her father; his funeral was in a few days at a classified location that they wouldn't know until the day of.

She unbuckled her seat belt and excused her self. She began walking to the bathroom when she felt a hand grab her wrist, "I am just going to the bathroom, Tony. If you do not let me go then you will have to join me," she said suggestively, which was different from how she had been acting the past couple of days, she hadn't made any suggestive comments, or acknowledged when Tony did. Tony smiled and released her arm.

Once in the bathroom she sat on the closed toilet. She needed sometime alone. She hadn't been alone since they found out. There was always someone with her. She needed to think.

For the first time in her life she could remember she felt free, unbounded by the person who had made her to be the person she was. She felt like this when she moved to America on the liaison position but still felt bound to some degree, she felt the same when she became a probationary agent and even more so when she got her citizenship. But all that was to a lesser degree, she had never felt freer than she did now. She knew that there would be no chance of being called back. She before the past couple days, she knew it was a matter of time before Eli called her back to Israel for what ever reason.

She knew that deep in her heart she didn't want him dead, but when someone had put that much pressure on another, made them constantly feel like their not and never will be good enough, it was hard not to wish that.

After a few minutes of being locked up in the aeroplane's small bathroom she stood up and returned back to her seat. Preparing for their stop over in France before the rest of the flight to Tel Aviv.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: He is my Father

**WOW... It think that is basically all I can say. I am amazed at the response of this story. It is my second published FanFiction and the response in my eyes is massive, I cannot believe it... Thank you to all of the amazing reviewers and followers of this story so far. **

**Anyway, this is the second chapter. Since I already had it written when I posted chapter one, I was okay with it, then I wasn't so sure once I saw the response so I went back, re-wrote parts, and added parts. I feel better about it now, but I'm still a little nervous. I hope it lives up to the previous chapter.**

**Before you start reading, I would like to say one thing: I know that on NCIS Ziva is shown as not showing emotion as much as the other characters - aside from Gibbs - but I think that in past episodes it has shown that she isn't always like that. Especially in 'Swan Song' at the end of season 8. We have never really seen her grieve over a family member, and I am trying to show how I believe she would react to losing someone she doesn't know how she feels about. I have also tried to show the growth in her trust to the whole team, but especially one character - which is why in this chapter she is talking to him about perhaps more personal things that no one knows about.**

**Just remember that this is purily what _I_ think, it is not based on your or anyone else's views, and remember that I don't particually like Eli, but this is how _I think_ Ziva might think.**

**I think I have had enough of justifying myself now, I will let you read.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Full disclaimer in first chapter. **

* * *

><p>On the plane, after she got back to her seat, she hadn't said a word to anyone. She only spoke when she was spoken too. This was no different to the past days since finding out her father had died. She might have spoken when spoken to but when someone asked her a question about what she was thinking or feeling she would briefly glare at them, then turn and look out the window. Choosing to ignore who ever it was, even Gibbs, but he had only tried once then left her alone with her thoughts.<p>

An hour later they had arrived in France. It was nearing the time that they would be eating lunch in America. Once they got off their plane the decided to get something to eat in the three hours that they would be waiting for their next plane.

They sat at a table which was just big enough for the five of them. The all ordered something to eat. Tony who was sitting next to Ziva noticed that she had ordered food but was not eating. Every now and then she would sip at the tea she ordered for herself.

He could tell that something was bothering her, he wasn't sure what though. It didn't take a genius to work out that Ziva and her father weren't the closest and had a pretty rocky relationship, and he put it down to Ziva still trying to get her head around the past days events. Deep down he knew something else wasn't right. He made a mental note to ask her about it later even though he knew she probably wouldn't give him a straight answer. That didn't matter, he would do what ever it took to make sure his partner, and good friend was all right.

After half an hour Ziva stood from her chair, her food still untouched, and began walking to a near by shop. Gibbs looked between Tony and McGee silently telling one of them to go with her.

Tony stood and walked over to her as she walked further into the shop before finding nothing of interest and walking back out.

"I do not need a babysitter, Tony," she stated emotionlessly.  
>"I'm not babysitting you," he said.<br>"I do not need protecting either," she said in the same tone.  
>"I'm not protecting you. I know you don't need protecting because you're the protector. I also known that might no needing it doesn't mean you don't want it," he said.<br>"I do not need it," she said somewhat forcefully. Choosing not to pay attention to the last bit.  
>"I know," he replied.<br>"Good, now we are on the same book. Go," she said.  
>"Page, we're on the same page, not book, and no. I am just keeping you company," he answered correcting her English.<br>"Ever think that I do not want company?" she asked.  
>"You know I don't listen to people when they say stuff like that?" he replied.<p>

She rolled her eyes before stepping into a book shop. He followed her and tried to make it look like he was interested in the books surrounding him, it made it a bit hard when the books in this particular section of the small shop was all in French.

"Stop pretending, I know you do not like reading," she said.  
>"What?" he asked, he was trying for some strange reason to make sense of the foreign language on the back of one of the books.<br>"Go back to the cafe, I am not running away from you," she said.  
>"Ziva if I ask you a question, would you answer?" he asked.<br>"Depends on the question," she stated walking to the checkout with the book she wished to purchase in hand.  
>"What's bothering you?" he asked, as she handed over the money and began walking out the store, still in the opposite direction to the cafe the rest o the team was at.<br>"I would say nothing, but you for some undefined reason have a strange ability to read me, so I would say I am tired," she replied.  
>"That undefined strange ability is what makes us work well together," he said, "And is that true?" he asked.<br>"Is what true?"  
>"Are you tired, or are you just saying that?" he asked. She didn't say anything.<p>

"Ziva," he said, "Talk to me. This is killing me. I - We want to help you, but we don't know how, you're shutting us out before we have a chance to get in. No one is going to think any less of you if you admit what you are thinking," he said.  
>"I have nothing to say," she said turning shapely to face him, "To you or to anyone else,"<p>

This surprised Tony. He wasn't expecting this type of reaction. It hurt him. All he wanted to do was get her to open up, to talk to someone, but he had just made her wrap her self up even tighter.

Ziva saw the hurt flick across his face and immediately felt bad. He watched as the fire in her eyes softened a bit, not enough to let her walls down though, "Look, tony," she said putting a hand on his arm, "I did not mean it to sound like that. It is just; you, and McGee and Gibbs and Ducky and Abby even Vance, ever since the other day I have always had someone with me. It is making me feel crowded; I need space, space to let me think things through. I appreciate what you are trying to do, but it is not necessary, I can take care of my self," she said letting her hand drop.

"You know what helps thinking things through?" he said, when she shook her head he continued, "Talking," was all he said.

She rolled her eyes; he took hold of her wrist and pulled lightly on it encouraging her to follow. She did only because she didn't want to argue with perhaps one people that she felt could truly understood her and who she trusted.

"Wait here," he said, seating her on a chair inside of a different, smaller cafe than the previous one. He walked to the front counter and talked to the young woman behind it. He had his back turned on Ziva. She could easily get away.

Part of her knew that he choosing to have his back turned on her was a type of test, seeing if she would take the chance. When he turned back around he was happy to see that she was still sitting where he had told her.

He returned with a tea and a small snack for her and a coffee for him. He sat down across from her.

"Eat," he demanded.  
>"I am not hungry," she said.<br>"Humor me," he said while she was half way through speaking.

She picked up the pastry that he had bought for her and bit a bit off, "Happy?" she asked  
>"Yes," he replied.<p>

"Okay, let's play a game," he said, "I will be the shrink, and you will be the client," he said. She looked at him and a small smile crossed her face, "Role play?" she said, "It is an interesting concept, but I am not a fan of shrinks, so maybe you will have to find different roles?" she said playing along in a different way to what he expected.  
>He looked at her in surprise, and then realized she was avoiding what he really wanted to talk about, "Sorry, sweetheart, but those roles are the only ones available tonight," he said jokingly but keeping to the point.<p>

He wasn't sure what to say so he began with something off the topic of her father, "Have you spoken to Ray lately?" he asked.  
>"No, I have left messages, but he has not answered nor returned any," she said.<br>"Does he know?" Tony asked.  
>"No, I have not told him. I believe he is on a mission. Where? I do not know,"<p>

Silence engulfed the two. Tony wasn't good at this and Ziva wasn't one to talk about herself.

Tony could almost see her brain working, and it killed him that he couldn't know what she was thinking by just looking at her.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he said lowering his voice so it became caring and she looked into his eyes.  
>"I do not know," she said, "And do not ask me how I feel because I do not know that either," she said.<br>"I do not know how I should react," she said. He knew he had said the right thing. When Ziva was like this, sometimes asking the right questions got her to open up.  
>"I don't blame you. The man that has told you how to live your entire life has died," he said.<p>

"I feel lost," she told him, "I have... He always pushed me, bounded me. Up until I became an official NCIS agent, he would say jump, and I would say how high," she explained, "It feels now as if I have lost the foundations, I guess, of what my life has become," she said, "Every one is who they are now because of who they were in the past. My father built my past, if that makes sense," he nodded.

She had let her hands fall to the table and she was looking at them rather than him in the eye. He - on impulse - placed one of his hands over her's, holding it. He looked up in time to see Ziva look back down a their joined hands.

"That's feelings, see you do know how you feel," he encouraged.

"No Tony, I do not," she said, "I am confused. Confused to why I feel this way. It should not be effecting me as much as it is. I am tired and that is not helping the matter. I am frustrated with myself for some unknown reason," she was beginning to vent and that was all Tony wanted her to do. Let out some of the built up emotion within herself, "I do not know why I am bothering, he would not do the same for me if the situations were reversed," she said lower than how she had been speaking.

That was what was really bothering her. When her father came to DC he had seeker forgiveness and as far as Tony could tell she was willing to give it, so long as he made an effort. Much to Tony's disgust, he wasn't a fan of Eli David and honestly couldn't see why Ziva was trying so hard. He knew why, he was her father and she craved the relationship that a father and daughter should have but never got. The only problem was, was that Eli didn't understand that. She had found substitutes for the family she had lost, like her brother and sister, and Tony knew that Ziva looked up to Gibbs like a father. But it's not the same.

Tony knew this, he and his father hadn't the best relationship either, but it was better than Ziva and Eli's was.

Eli hadn't mad the effort it was Ziva working and getting nothing in return. This confused Tony, "Ziva, Why did you try? If that is what you believe," he asked.

She knew what he meant, "When he came to DC, before he left he basically asked for forgiveness, said something about his work taking a part of him. But what you need to understand, Tony, is that I never wanted to be out of his life. When I saw what life could offer away from Mossad, away from him, I decided that I was better of without him. I did not, and still do not, want to be like I was back then, but he is my father..." she said. It sounded like she wanted to say more but she stopped herself.

"That didn't answer my question," Tony said.  
>"I thought that if I were to try and have that relationship with him, then he would return it. I knew he would not even before I tried," she said in a defeated tone.<p>

She felt vulnerable and that was why she was talking. She felt like this rarely, the last time was Somalia, and she didn't talk then because she had already shut herself of too much by the time Tony and McGee had found her. The time before that it was when her sister had died, she got drunk and went to a male friend's house poured her heart out under the influence of alcohol and ended up sleeping with him.

It was different this time, she had a proper support group, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was going to need them a lot in the coming weeks.

Tony was about to ask another question, but was interrupted by the voice over the loud speaker announced their flight was going to leave in a half hour in French then English. They stood and made their way back to the rest of the group.

Tony had a feeling that he understood his partner better and he valued that. After all she knew a hell of a lot about him. They boarded the plane for the rest of the trip to Tel Aviv.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks once again to chapter one's reviewers and followers. I hope this chapter is up to the same standards and doesn't make you regret following this story<strong>

**Please tell me what you think. If you think that it lives upto the previous chapter, is it better, worse or the same? _Any feedback welcome. _**


	3. Chapter 3: So much for being free,

**Third Chapter. **

**Thank you for your reviews and for following the story, to all of those who have. **

**Despite the tone of this chapter, along with the previous, is one of my favourites that I have wrote so far. After you finish reading it, you will think I'm crazy and I honestly don't know why I like it, I just do. **

**This chapter has to be the complete opposite of the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Full disclaimer in the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>When they arrived Ziva took off through the crowded airport as if she knew it like the back of her hand. She went straight to collect her bigger bag; Gibbs was the only one who could keep up with her but didn't say anything until they were heading out of the airport. He grabbed her arm just before they got to the door she looked down at his hand then looked up at him, "Wait," he said. He watched her roll her eyes, look away from him then back to him, and shift her weight impatiently. The others didn't take long to catch up.<p>

"We have two officers that will accompany us to the safe house," the director informed them.  
>Ziva looked at him in disbelief, "We are staying at a safe house?" she asked.<br>"Yes," he replied, "A condition of us coming to attend the funeral. The new director of Mossad wants you under protection and any one who is with you from America,"  
>"So now there are conditions on attending <em>my<em> father's funeral?"  
>"I am sorry, David, that is how it is. It is to keep you and the rest of us safe," he replied.<p>

She didn't like the idea of being put 'under protection'. At least Tony, Gibbs, and McGee had been considerate enough to not say that they were a protection detail for her. They said they were accompanying her to support her with something she had to do for closure but something she didn't want to do. They had even said that she would be part of the team that was protecting the director. It allowed her to keep her pride.

"I do not need a protection detail. I am a big girl and can take care of my self," she said stubbornly and somewhat mocking the director.  
>"Well if that's what you think David, you can turn around and get your ass back on that plane and go back to DC. I am going to pay my respects to a friend," the director snapped back at her. She slung the bag that wasn't the carry on bag over her shoulder using the shoulder strap and straightened her back, "Maybe I will," she said as she spun around and started walking back to the gate only to be stopped by Gibbs grabbing her arm again. <em>So much for 'we're not here to protect you<em>', she thought to herself.  
>"You will stay here, and you will go along with this whether you like it or not! Got that David!" the director almost yelled attracting some attention from people who couldn't understand him.<p>

"Why should I. He didn't let me choose my way, he bricked the path that I was to walk," she said her voice rising in volume, disguising what she was really feeling for anger. She shrugged away from Gibbs' grip she didn't like the boundary it placed.

"Paved. He PAVED the path," corrected Tony out of habit. She gave him her intimidating death stare.

"He did not give me a choice," she said, "My whole life was centred around making him happy, getting his approval. I do not need to be here!" she exclaimed.  
>"You are not getting back on that plane because we already have the return flight tickets," he told her. She took a step back and looked him up and down in disgust, "You are going to keep me here because we already have return flights," she repeated in the voice she used when she was feigning interest or not happy with what was being told. She also used it when repeating things in disbelief, as she was using in this instance.<p>

She turned around again, this time heading for the doors, going out in to the dark light of the warm Israeli night, "They are not here yet," yell Vance loud enough so Ziva could hear, she chose to ignore him.

The four men watched her as she walked away until Tony began to follow her; he was going to attempt to stop her from doing something stupid.

"Ziva, wait up," said Tony. When she heard Tony's voice she stopped and turned around. He jogged to catch up to her as she didn't meet him halfway, "Are you okay?" he asked he saw her eyes becoming glassy with tears she forbid to fall.  
>"No," she said. Clearly their talk earlier had made him easier to talk to, "I just want to go to Mossad, ask them a few things, and then go to my fathers other house. I had this whole trip planned out. But with a protection detail that will not happen. So much for finally feeling completely free," she said the last part mainly to herself.<p>

She turned to continue walking; he was trying his best to keep up with her, but she was a really quick walker when she wanted to be. After a few meters, "Ziva, stop," he said. She did, she then turned and looked at him expectantly, "Put this in perspective. You have a greater chance of dying if you don't let people help you. If you don't you could probably kill every one else that has accompanied you because they will be worrying their asses off worrying about you, while trying to find you," he said appealing to the side of her that she has always had and would always have: the side that wanted to help, to protect, people.

She froze and just looked at him. Then after a few seconds, "Then do not worry or come after me," she said it as if it were just that simple turning to keep walking. Tony grabbed her arm.

"Ziva, you know what? We know this is your loss and you don't know how to feel or how to act, but we are trying to help you. So don't you dare take your anger and confusion out on us. We care about you, but we don't deserve to be treated like we have been," he said with an irritated voice, he watched her closely.

He had a plan, and it could quite possibly work if he knows her as well as he thought he did, but he would hate himself afterwards.

"We have given you space for the past two days, not being sure how you would react. We have been dancing on tippy toes around you," he took a step towards her.

He knew he was getting under her skin because he knew that she knew he was right, "we all know your father was a self centred bastard, and all you wanted was his approval. Ziva, you were just the loyal daughter to him, the person he could always turn to and know he would get what he wanted," he lured her in then decided to play with fire, "But he wouldn't have done it if you hadn't made your self so available to him,"

He was getting into uncharted territory here, this could kill him.

"You know what I think now? I think that you did it for attention, all of the approval; you wanted the attention it gave you from your father. I wouldn't be surprised if you walked into that terrorist cell because you wanted attention, not because you wanted to take the place on the team because the ex that I killed was on that team. You know what if you wanted the attention, well here you are, you've got it," he finished, yelling at her, he wasn't mad or angry; he was just trying to make her see sense.

He knew that he hit a nerve when he saw anger flash in her eyes. She knew to a degree that he was right, she had been snappy at everyone lately and she deep down that perhaps she did do those things on order of gaining her father's attention, but it was the only she could get his attention.

She wanted to hurt the person saying the hurtful things, but she didn't want to hurt the person behind the fiery words, she knew deep down that he didn't mean what he was saying, but that didn't make what was being said to her any easier to hear. She stayed in the same spot, feeling the forbidden tears of before become tear of uncontrollable anger, they began to fall with out control.

"Have you ever thought that that was the only way that I could get his attention?" she yelled at him. He didn't reply.

He really didn't want to say what was to come next, "This person is after you now, but I am beyond caring, Ziva. You can leave now and I won't give you another thought. But just know, if you turn around and leave now you might not come back, you will leave behind - from what you've told us - the only people who have accepted you for who you are," he said tiredly, he then took a deep breath and forced himself to say the word that were to come next.

He knew that the next words would hurt her even if his words had already hurt her. If she was in a rebellious mood this would work. If she didn't want to see the people around her get hurt this would work. He knew the others were behind him now, watching.

He forced out the words he didn't mean and killed him to say, "Go on leave, see if I care. See if I care that you get yourself killed. See if they care," he turned to quickly glance at Gibbs, who said nothing, "Ziva, honestly, I don't know if I can be bothered doing this any more," he finally finished.

She processed what he said. She now had uncontrollable tears streaming down her face. She couldn't say or do any thing. What Tony had said hit her like a slap in the face. It was the tip of the ice burg to her. She lost it. She knew a lot of what he was saying was true. She went on a lot of the missions her father sent her on to get him to notice her, but she didn't go to Somalia for that reason. She knew that the last part that Tony said wasn't as true as he was trying to make her believe, no one goes half way around the world to avenge a person's death if they didn't care, she knew that he would spare her another thought and she knew the others would too. But that didn't matter, it worked. She didn't want to put the others in danger, no matter how much she didn't want to be watched.

She wiped away the tears then walked to her co-workers, walking past and ignoring Tony. She addressed the director, "Who are the officers assigned to babysit me?" she asked.  
>"We are," said a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around to see who it was.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me... all will be resolved next chapter, I promise (and I know, becasue I already have it written).<strong>

**Please review, tell me what you think. I have a feeling some people will not be like me until the end of the next chapter - if you are one of those people, tell me you hate it. Any review is welcome, just nothing too mean.**


	4. Chapter 4: You speak to the dead?

**I am glad to see you didn't hate me too much. **

**They make up in this chapter, I'm not sure what I think about this chapter, I have changed it a lot and still don't think its as good as the other chapters. I have also decided that this will be set after season 8, it fits in better with what I have planned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>She turned around and was faced with her old Mossad partner and his new partner: her father's old body guards, Malachi Ben-Gidon and Liat Tuvia.<p>

"Oh great just what I need," she said under her breath, but walked past the two Mossad officers and to their car placing her bags in the back of the seven seated, black car. She took her seat without complaint.

The others began to follow suit. Gibbs waited until they were at the car before talking to Tony. He hit him on the back of the head, "What the hell were you thinking DiNozzo? She could have killed you," he said. Tony began to get a little defensive, "does it really matter what I was thinking it worked, didn't it?" he said, "And before you ask I didn't mean any of what I said," he added walking past his boss to the car.

Vance was already in one of the back two chairs so Tony took one of the seats in the middle row. Thinking Gibbs would sit next to the director and be aide he didn't want to sit next to him. Ziva was sitting behind the driver's seat and looked toward the other door from the window when the door opened. Tony had finished putting his bags in the boot before McGee did so he was in the middle. Ziva didn't acknowledge him as he climbed in. She simply kept staring out the window and moved ever so slightly closer to the door.

The car was pretty pack by the time every one was in. Their safe house ended up being just out side of the city. It didn't take them long to get there.

Once they in the safe house with their bags Ziva looked around. It was the same as she had been in before, but it was slightly different. Smaller than a house, but it still had separate rooms. She started walking around. It had small kitchens which looked as though it joined to a living area, just with out the normal accommodations. She walked to another room, this one and the two either side of it had a few beds, clearly bedrooms. Across from that there was the bathroom.

She walked back to one of the bedrooms and threw her bags under her chosen bed. She hated these places; they always made her feel like a prisoner.

She returned to the living area where Tony and McGee were both looking lost, like they weren't sure what to make of this area. When Liat and Malachi walked in Liat announced, "There are two beds in each of the five bedrooms. Do not ask why, there just is. The one closest is Malachi and mine, two of you can be in two of the rooms and the other can be on a different room," she paused seeing a Ziva with no bags, "It looks like someone has already made herself at home," she added.

They made their ways to select rooms and beds. While Ziva looked away Gibbs basically told McGee that Tony needed to make amends with Ziva, with that McGee walked into the room he would be sharing with Gibbs. Vance had a room to himself.

Ziva walked back into the room after exploring the house a little more to discover Tony sitting on one of the other two beds, she didn't see him. She closed the door closing herself off from the rest of the world.

She turned and froze when she saw him, but still ignored him. She walked the bed she had claimed as her's and sat in the middle sitting on her legs, staring at Tony – if looks could kill...

"I do not want to talk to you," she told him when she saw he was about to talk.  
>"Don't talk then. I'm only asking you to listen," he said.<br>"What if I do not want to listen to you either?" She replied.  
>"Well I'm going to talk anyway," Tony replied, "I'm sorry about what I said before," he said. She didn't say anything. He continued, "I didn't mean it I just wanted you to see perspective. I know you didn't do what you have done because you wanted attention. But I needed you to hear something like that to get you to come with us," she still didn't say anything.<p>

Tony remained patient with her, "You know," he said as he stood and moved closer to her, "It would absolutely kill me if you died. If you left before I would have given you another thought, I wouldn't have been able to help it. You know what lengths I went to get revenge on your 'death' when I thought you died on the Damocles. I flew half way around the world to make sure the guy who I believed was the reason for your 'death' died," he said this time sitting next to her.

She turned to watch him. He moved to the middle of the bed and sat next to her looking into her eyes, "Can you forgive me?" he asked.

She was slightly confused. Tony - to her - was easy to read, you could tell when he meant something and what he was feeling when he said certain things.

At the airport, when he was yelling at her all she could see was fire and anger. What she saw in his eyes then told her that he meant what he was saying. But as he was apologizing she saw sincerity and begging for forgiveness, she could tell he meant what he was saying now too.

"Yes," she said, cautiously though. She trusted him with her life, literally, every day. She couldn't afford to loose that trust.  
>"Thank you," he said, he watched her. She was thinking or remembering something. She bit her lower lip and looked up, trying to stop the tears that filled her eyes from falling.<br>"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, placing a comforting hand on her arm. She took deep breaths to try and stop he self from breaking down. She shook her head; there was no point in denying it now.

He pulled on her arm a bit, "Come here," he said when the tears began to fall. She moved closer to him when he pulled on her arm and he wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same to him. She rested her head in the crook of her neck with both her arms around his waist and they hung loosely at his back. He was holding her in a similar fashion.

After a minute he pulled her back a bit, she didn't let go of him. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

She wanted the contact between herself and her partner back. She couldn't explain it, she felt comfortable and safe while she was in his arms, but that wasn't the main reason she wanted the contact back.

She shook her head and he brought her back into his arms. Holding her while she silently cried. The stress of the past days had gotten the best of her. She was tired and he knew what he had told her before was not helping. He felt bad for that but was glad he was there for her then.

She was glad that the door was shut. She didn't like the fact that she allowed her self to loose control in front of her partner, but she definitely didn't want anyone else to see her in her weakness. She tried to pull back to keep away from Tony seeing her break down, she knew it was too late and she knew he had seen her like this before, but she still didn't like the idea of him seeing her like this. He just held her tighter knowing why she was trying to move away from him.

It wasn't until her breathing return to almost normal that he spoke, "It's okay to cry Ziva. It's not a weakness," she didn't do anything just keep her head resting against him and her arms around him as long as his arms were around her.

She had grown up being told that it was, she now knew it wasn't, but being back in Israel and being there because her father was dead, made her feel as though it was.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice.

She shook her head but still spoke, "What you said earlier, some of it was true and it hurt to have people acknowledge it and throw it back at you. The part about me doing all of it for attention - I feel that that is true, but it was the only way I could get him to notice me. I have been unfair to you all, and I know there is no excuse for it," she said. She took a breath against his neck, "I am just confused. I have let everything get to me, and I hate how weak it's making me feel, and add to the fact that I am being supposedly targeted by someone," she paused then continued a moment later, "I do not know why it is bothering me so much. I make a target of my self every day when I step out of the house, when I step on to the field at work. I do not see the difference. It might not even be a revenge attack. Just an enemy taking out the director of Mossad. It was a matter of time before anything like this happened, to any director, it just so happened to be my father," she said.

As Tony listened to her he thought she sounded like she was in a little bit of denial, whether it was the fact that someone, anyone, could try and kill her at any moment or whether it was the fact that her father was dead. He didn't know but the more he thought about it the more likely it seemed to be the second. Ziva had been in multiple near death situations or heading into situations where she didn't know who the bad guy was, why should this be any different.

"Maybe it's different this time. You know that someone out there is consciously making the decision to come after you. While the other times, you probably had a cover, or they didn't know who you are," he said.  
>"Maybe," she replied.<br>"And just so you know, I know you didn't do all of that for attention, I know all you wanted was for him to be a father, and I am sorry that I brought it up, I honestly didn't believe anything I said," He told her.  
>"I know," She replied<p>

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked after a bit.  
>"You just did," she smartly replied.<br>"Why are you here? I mean you and your father didn't have a close relationship, and if my father trained me to be someone I didn't want to be and then left me to die, I wouldn't want to go to his funeral," he asked then explained.  
>"That is the difference isn't it. Your father did not train you to be any one. I am here because I do not fully believe what has been told to me. I am here for the closure that this is offering," she said.<p>

He rubbed her back with one of his hands.

"You know what I did when mum died?" he asked. She shook her head, "I dealt with her death badly. On a suggestion of a relative I told her what I thought of her, told her about my favourite and least favourite memories and just relived some of the good times we had and told her what I was thinking. But I was eight and your older than that, so I don't know if it will work," he said.

She pulled back a bit and looked at him like he was crazy, "You speak to the dead? I thought only Ducky did that," she said confused. Before he had a chance to answer she spoke again, "I know that talking to the dead might be okay in America, but here..." she left the sentence hanging.

"No, I didn't talk to her, I wrote her a letter. I'm pretty sure that if I started taking to my self I would have gone to the mad house instead of boarding school," he laughed a little. She laughed with him quietly.

She removed her hands from him and wiped her face. Her eyes were no longer red and puffy; she didn't look like she had been crying now. She looked as if she had just woken up.

She moved away from him, so he let his arms fall from around her as well. She go off the bed and grabbed her towel from her bag, when she stood again she said, "I am going to take a shower," he nodded. She left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>See, all better :D <strong>

**I need to ask favour. I'm suffering a bit of writers block in the chapter that I'm up to writing, I know where I am and want to go with this, but I need another underlying theme for the chapters, so please tell me if there is anything that you want to see and I will see if it fits and use it. I will acknowledge you.**

**Thanks for reading, I am still amazed. **

**I'm still not sure about this chapter, so please tell me what you think.**

**Thank you to _mentalagent13 _who pointed out my spelling mistake. I have corrected it and was the reason for re-upload.**


	5. Chapter 5: Why the hell are you here?

**Nothing much happens in this chapter, I guess its just a build up to the next chapter.**

**Thank you for all your suggestions, they have given me something to work with.. It is all appreciated.**

**I have to say, I had one person point out a spelling error in my last chapter - thank you to mentalagent13 - and I went back and changed it. I have no problem with people telling me that I have spelt something wrong, because with my lack of spelling skills and the fact that I type the stories on my ipod that has auto correct and changes my words by itself, then move copy it to word to have it spellchecked, and the word has changed itself so spell check doesn't pick it up, I was expecting to have words misspelt or completely different words because of auto correct. So if you see something that doesn't make sense or a grammer error, please tell me and I will change it - even if it is nothing major.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>She returned to her room a little while later wrapped only in her towel. Tony had moved out of the room and probably to the make shift living room. She got changed and walked out of the room.<p>

"When is the funeral?" she asked the Mossad officers. They looked at each other. Obviously debating whether to tell her, "Two days," replied Malachi. Liat gave him a warning glare, "She deserves to know," he told her in Hebrew.

She found her iPod and the book she bought in France and sat down on the uncomfortable lounge. She began reading, tuning the rest of the world out and residing into the world of make believe for a while.

She felt her eyes beginning to droop like they often do when she reads for long periods of time. She stood and went to bed, falling to sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning when she woke up she looked around the small room, taking a moment to remember where she was. She sensed another person in the room. She moved to her other side, seeing the person was someone she knew, she didn't do anything but roll back onto her back. She felt her agitation from the day before begin to arise again.

She kicked the covers off herself and stood from her bed. She walked over to Tony's bed and checked he was still asleep.

When she was convinced he was still asleep she went over to her bed and reached under it grabbing her clothes bag and pulling it from under the bed. She grabbed some clothes and quietly – with her back to Tony, just in case – changed into other clothes.

She headed towards the door, "What are you doing?" a strong Israeli accent asked as she put her hand on the heavy door.

"I am going for a run," she stated. She was wearing her running shoes and light weight pants and top.

"No you are not," said Liat.

"Will it make you feel better if I had a body guard to accompany me," she replied sarcastically.

"No. I have specific orders. You are not leaving," Ziva looked at Liat then released the door knob and turned back to her room.

Once there she collapsed onto the bed which then squeaked under the sudden weight. She then heard Tony suddenly sit up in his bed looking for the offending sound that woke him. She lifted her head a bit to look at him, "Sorry," she mumbled. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again looking over in her direction.

"Its okay," he mumbled sleepily back, "What are we doing today?" he asked as he collapsed backwards back onto his bed. Which squeaked louder than

Ziva's did due to him being heavier than she is.

"No idea. I'm not the boss. I was not even aloud out to go for a run," she said. She heard him start softly snoring again and knew he had fallen back asleep.

In America they would still be asleep. Her body was telling her to go back to sleep, but her head was telling her to stay awake.

A few hours later everyone was awake and Ziva was feeling more closed in than she ever had. It was different from when she was held captive in Somalia because she was their prisoner. Here she was under 'protection'.

When Malachi walked into the kitchen area of the living space Ziva followed him, "I am going to Mossad in a little while," she told him in Hebrew.

"No you're not," he replied, "You are not leaving here," he finished.

"Fine. You take me to Mossad," she quickly rebutted back. He looked at her, "What?" he asked, "I have orders to ensure you and your director remain safe,"

"And if you are with me than you are ensuring my safety," she replied knowing that she was right, "I you don't take me, I'll take myself," she continued.

"You don't have the keys to the car," he mumbled thinking that he had her, she turned to walk away, he now had his back to her.

He shouldn't have underestimated her; he then heard the distinguishable sound of keys hitting each other as someone shook them. He turned to see Ziva staring at him, holding the keys up so he could see that there was no way of stopping her.

He sighed, defeated, "Fine. I will take you to Mossad. Only Mossad," he said changing back to English.

"You two aren't going alone," said Tony. Only understanding the last part of the conversation, but remembering what she had told him the previous night.

"What are you suggesting Tony?" asked Ziva in return.

"Either Gibbs, McGee, or myself go with you two as well. Then we will have three people here with the director and two with you," he said thinking it made sense and was justified.

"No, the people we are worried about do not know we are here," Malachi replied, "It would be too much protection for here and not enough for Ziva,"

Ziva rolled her eyes. She hated being talked about like this, "I am right here you know!" she almost yelled. Both men looked at her and continued their conversation.

"Okay then, two of us and one of you with Ziva. One of us one of you here. Now I think that's fair," he said with enthusiasm.

"Who else Ziva?" Malachi asked.

"Tony and Gibbs. Sorry McGee," she said. Tony and Gibbs stood and McGee acknowledged and accepted her apology.

Tony and Gibbs Made sure they had their weapons on them - as did Malachi and Ziva - before they left. When they were out of the safe house Ziva went straight for the driver's side door.

"What do you think you are doing?" Malachi asked. Tony and Gibbs decided not to get involved with this conversation. They had both had the 'I'm driving' argument with her.

"I am driving," she stated simply as she pulled the keys from her pocket.

"How do you figure that?" he then asked.

"I drive quicker than you. It will be harder for them to get a target on me," she said using the 'It will be safer' approach, appealing to his will not to fail this mission of protecting her against the people who had killed her father.

It took a lot less time to get to Mossad than it would have originally taken.

She knew where to go, she didn't wait for anyone. Every one else got out of the car slower than she did. Malachi looked like he was used to crazy speed driving, and Gibbs drove slower but similar to Ziva. This left a pale faced Tony slowly climbing out of the car. As soon as the door shut the lights flashed telling them the car was locked.

Ziva got to the front desk and the person who was behind it - knowing who it was - gave her a sympathetic glance as she handed over three visitor passes. Ziva hated the looks that she got as she walked to the director's office.

She kindly asked the director's assistant if he was available. The women looked at the schedule and shook her head. He wasn't available at the moment. Ziva took a seat on of the chairs next to the door. Tony sat next to her while Malachi and Gibbs both decided to stand.

After around forty five minutes Ziva got sick of waiting. She stood up and before anyone could react she pulled the door wide open – she may have picked up this habit from being around Gibbs too much – and took a few steps in then froze. She stared at the three men in from of her looking from one to another. All three of them she recognized. She felt anger bubble up inside her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, speaking specifically to one of them. She could feel the three men that had to accompany her behind her. She knew that at least two of them recognized two of the other men.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think, and please keep the suggestions coming, I enjoy reading what you want to read and will see if I can incorparate it somehow :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6:You were the one who held her?

**Chapter six is up now, mainly because I got bord and began editing this chapter. Since its the weekend I decided not to leave you with the chapter before hand, because nothing very interesting happened in it.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>She felt Tony and Gibbs freeze behind her. Why was he here? That was the main question playing on her mind.<p>

"Ah, Yes. Agent David, I thought I would be seeing you soon. Next time I would appreciate it if you waited though," he greeted, "I see you are all ready acquainted with my guests here," he said pointing out the obvious. Gibbs took a step closer to her as a precaution; he didn't want her to kill anyone.  
>"Yes I am already acquainted with Agent Cruz and NCIS has worked with Kort in the past," she sternly stated, "Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo," she introduced, "This is - who I am guessing - the new director and former deputy director of Mossad, Bo'az Almog," she concluded. Before anyone else had a chance to speak, "And he better start giving me some answers," she said.<p>

She turned to Ray, who was walking towards her and about to say something, "Zi-" he began.  
>"Don't!" she said, "I don't want to hear it. I will deal with you later," she said, turning back to the new director.<p>

"Who killed my father?" she demanded walking over and leaning forward to put her hands on his desk and looking him in his eyes not breaking eye contact for any reason other than to blink, sort of like she did in interrogation.  
>"We do not know yet. There is currently an investigation running," he said.<br>"Oh, so you're telling me you do not even have a suspect. Not one person of my father's ever growing enemy list stands out," she stated. Something changed because she continued, "You do have a suspect," she stated not as a question, "Who is it?" she asked.  
>"I am sorry, Agent David. I can not disclose that information to you," he said.<p>

"According to you - to Mossad, the person who murdered my father is after me and you cannot tell me who that person might be?" she asked already knowing the answer. He nodded.  
>"Okay, I can come out of the safety detail then? Yes?" she asked.<br>"No," four people in the room said at once. Almog, Gibbs, Tony, and Ray.  
>"Can you tell me what this person wants from me?" she asked. He shook his head.<p>

She stood up straight and yelled, "Then what can you tell me?" as she slammed her hands back down on the desk with tremendous force in frustration and built up emotions, making objects on the desk jump slightly.

"Nothing at the moment, nothing that the media doesn't know. I am sorry Ziva," she turned around and stormed out of the office with those words.

She was walking through the corridors of the building that she knew so well. All she wanted to know was why her life was now in danger and what they wanted, why they wanted to kill her. She was that pissed off that she didn't notice the person come out from one of the rooms along the hall.

She ran into him, knocking both of them over. She apologized in Hebrew and offered to help him up.

"Ziva?" he questioned as he took her offered hand and she aided in helping him off the ground.  
>It took a while for it to click but when it did she recognised him as a friend from high school, Laven.<br>"Yes?" she replied.

"Long time no see. Although I wish we could have met under better circumstances," Ziva nodded in agreement to what he said. He then continued, "I am sorry to hear about your father," he said sympathetically.  
>"I don't want your pity," she quickly snapped back at him. It was a reflex she didn't want to be treated any differently to before her father died, "Sorry," she murmured.<p>

"It's okay. How have you been? Aside from the obvious, I mean. How has life been in America?" he asked.  
>"Good, I have wonderful friends and a job that I enjoy and love," she replied. They hadn't seen each other since she had left Mossad for the liaison position at NCIS. They hadn't seen each other on either of the past two times she had been to Israel.<br>"That's good. I'm taking it that you have unpacked since last time we spoke then," he said laughing a little bit.  
>"Yes, then I packed again, unpacked, then my apartment blew up so there was nothing to pack, then, well when I went back the last time I bought new things and unpacked them," she said, laughing a little as well.<p>

She remembered back to something, anything that she could think of that he had told her in the past, "How is your wife?" she suddenly asked, "Didn't you get married a few weeks before I left?" she said.  
>"Yeah I did. Two kids, one girl, one boy," he said in a saddened tone, her stomach dropped. This was not going to be a happy story.<br>"What happened?" she asked this time in a sympathetic tone similar to the one he used earlier.  
>"She took Cela to the markets with her. Hanna was with me, it was my day off. A roadside bomb went off while they were driving back," he said emotionally.<br>"How about Hanna?" she asked, hoping for the best but for some reason fearing the worst.  
>"Hanna was five. Cela was three. Hanna is seven now and starting to ask questions," he said with a little happiness in his voice at the mention of his daughter.<br>"Poor girl, she would still remember it," Ziva said mostly to her self.  
>"Yeah, she remembers the day. I didn't tell her what happened until the bodies were accurately identified. I didn't want her upset and find out it wasn't true," he said. She nodded.<p>

She heard footsteps come towards her from behind her; she turned to see tony making his way towards her. She switched to English, "Laven, this is my partner Tony. Tony, this is a good friend of mine, Laven," she introduced not using formalities.  
>"Shalom," Tony greeted in Hebrew - given that aside from a few phrases that Ziva had taught him and a few he had learnt himself, it was one of the only words he knew - as he shook Laven's hand.<p>

Laven returned his greeting before Tony turned to Ziva, "They are looking for you. That director guy isn't happy about you walking around without anyone else. Ray is worrying, Gibbs is Gibbs... So you know," he said. Ziva knew what he meant. He continued to speak, "Kort is being the one not really caring and well I found you, so there is no way I'm getting in trouble with our director," he said.

Laven looked between the two. Ziva looked like she understood every word of what her partner had told her, especially the part about this 'Gibbs' guy. A confused looked crossed his face, "You understood that?" he asked Ziva.

She looked at him like he was crazy, "of course I did," she said, "If I can get away from my 'babysitters' I will ring or come and see you because I better go before it is no longer my father's killer I should be worried about," she said with a small half hearted laugh.  
>"I will see you later Ziva,"<br>"Shalom," she said.

Tony walked with her back to the office they were in before. Ray was sitting on one of the chairs and Gibbs was pacing, the others were standing or sitting at different places around the room.

When Tony opened the door he let her go first and the next thing she knew Ray was in her face asking if she was alright and telling her how worried he was.

Tony stood next to the now closed door. Watching. He could see Ziva looking uncomfortable as Ray kept asking her question. God, Tony wanted to rip the guy's head off.

When Ziva's mind had caught up to what was happening she took a step back, "Do not touch me," she demanded. She was pissed at him.

She thought she had found someone that loved her – that cared for her. Only to have her trust broken again and now he stood in her father's old office just days after he had died. There were too many secrets. She wanted an honest relationship. She knew it was probably irrational, that they were just excuses, and probaby not true, but in her frame of mind right at that moment, she couldnt care less. There could be any reason he was talking to the Mossad's new director, but she had a feeling - and he had came here on a mission clearly involving Mossad, in Israel. Her home country. She felt betRayed even though she knew he wouldn't have been able to tell her.

Almog was in her face after Ray had left her. She stood up straighter to make herself seem taller even though she was the smallest in the room.

"Where did you go?" he asked.  
>"I was talking to Laven. I have not seen him in a long time," she said simply taking the seat next to Kort, who in return moved a little to give her room but made no attempt to move from the seat.<p>

The Mossad director didn't seem to mind that she was talking to someone who she knew from a while back. Ziva slouched back in her chair but looked up defensively and stubbornly at the same time. Tony knew that what ever she was after right now she would most likely get.

"I am not leaving until you give me answers," she said. Malachi who had just returned back to the room suddenly decided that there was something he had to do before he returned. He walked back out. He didn't want to be around when Ziva started to interrogate his director.  
>"What questions do you want answered?" he asked, "I will tell you. Only you, not them," he said.<br>"What is the point, I will tell them anyway," she replied.  
>"That is out of my hands. What is in my hands right now is the control of the people I tell. I will not talk in front of them," he stated sternly.<p>

Ziva turned to look a Gibbs who nodded and ushered the other three men out with a stare before closing the door on them.

While they were waiting for Ziva to finish, Ray came over and sat next to Tony. 'Oh, brave move,' he thought to himself. Tony began to get angry at the words that came out of his mouth next.

"Do you know what's the matter with Ziva?" Tony turned to look at him like he had gone crazy.

"Jeez. No, but maybe it has something to do with finding out her father has been killed in a suspected revenge attack, or maybe the fact that she knows she might be next. Or it might be because you cut her off for the past few months then show up at her old work, she might feel a bi betRayed. That plus the stress of it all, plus the jetlag. So no, I wouldn't know why," he replied with hints of sarcasm, disbelief, and seriousness in his voice.

"Whoa, I only asked you because I know you two are close. No need to get defensive," he said.

"Well let's put this way. You show up then ask a stupid question, pretending like nothing has happened when she's clearly distressed about the situation. I'm going to protect my friend and partner's dignity. Oh, and FYI, she's not stupid and she won't let you take her on a ride. Just remember that. And don't question my motives either. The last person who underestimated my willingness to protect my partner ended up with three in his chest and dying on her living room floor," he said.

"Protectiveness? Or jealousy?" he questioned.  
>"What?"<br>"You heard me. You're saying all of that because you want her to leave me so you can have her. Well let me tell you, I want to be with Ziva, and I know her and her father weren't on the best of terms so this couldn't have bothered her that much," he said indifferently.

"Don't flatter yourself. You have no idea how this is affecting her, you weren't the one who held her while she cried last night. So don't tell me that this doesn't bother her. And as for your other question, I am not jealous. She deserves a lot better than she has had in the past. I've seen people hurt her and I hated watching her go through it even though some of the time it was me who caused it," Tony told him, he didn't mean to say that she was crying - if she knew he had said that, she would probably kill him.

Gibbs watched the exchange carefully. He watched as Tony had a go at Ray for not being there for Ziva and not treating her how she deserved to be treated.

He knew that the true answer to Ray's last question was protectiveness and jealousy play a part in Tony's actions around her and the men she dated.

He cared deeply about her; he didn't want to see her hurt in any way. Although Gibbs wasn't sure whether caring for her was because she was his partner or if it was something more. He knew that Ziva has shown similar feelings. What he didn't know was if either of them had made a move on those feelings or if they ever would. If they had, they were doing a damn good job at hiding it, but Ziva was in a relationship and knew she would be loyal to whoever she was with and she wouldn't cheat on them. So if they had been together, it would have been before now.

* * *

><p><strong>I know nothing huge happened in this chapter either, but I happen to like this chapter a little, the next chapter will have what the new Mossad Director says to Ziva about her father's death, and soon things will become a lot more interesting - so bare with me.<strong>

**Thanks to those who have reviewed so far :D I really apperciate it, and thanks to the few that have review basically every chapter.**

**Please tell me what you think. I would love to hear what you like or what you hate. I'm still open for suggestions for this story.**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm interrupting something

**I'm not sure what I think about this chapter... I'm neutral.**

**Disclaimer: Still Not Mine, not much changed over night.**

* * *

><p>Once Gibbs, Tony, Ray, and Kort walked out of the office she turned back to Almog, "Okay, speak," she said.<p>

"You need to understand that we do not know much more than we have told the media. We have kept some finer details to ourselves but at the moment we do not have much to go on," he said.  
>"I do not care, tell me what you know," she demanded.<br>"We know that there is a group of about five that didn't agree with some of the decisions your father was making-" be began, before he was interrupted by Ziva, "But he never gave anything like that out. No one would know until after the decision was executed," she said a little confused.  
>"Yes, that is another problem that we are also investigating. We are not sure how these people knew about it," he paused while Ziva nodded saying she understood.<p>

He took a breath and began again, "we do not know much more but, the day before the bomb went off there was an email sent to Director David. It told him to watch out for family, that you would not have agreed with how you were treated while you were here and that they did not like the mission that you were put on, saying that for a girl your age you had killed too many people. They also mentioned that if they had it their way they would make it so you could not kill anyone anymore. That he should be ashamed of himself: training his son and daughter to kill, failing as a father and a leader, saying that they wished he was dead and that they would only have to worry about one other person after he died, since his son was dead. I do not think Eli thought much of it. What I find most surprising is that they have your full name, could have got that from anywhere, but they have also listed you home and work address, your daily routine, what nights you go out usually, what nights you usually have visitors, where you order takeaway from, and other personal things like that. I think they might have been making it up and if they weren't... Well that's why we have you under protection detail," he finished.

"You have all of that, and yet you don't have a name of a group, a name of any of the people in the group or, where the email was sent from?" she asked. When he shook his head, she said, "Wow, you really have nothing," she stood up and to walk out.  
>"Well what do you expect us to do?" he asked.<br>"Find out where the leak in your agency came from would be a good place to start. Then get some one to trace the email's IP, and there, you have where the email was sent. Then find the person who killed my father," she said, throwing the door open, walking out and slamming the door behind her.

Once she was out of the office she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control her anger, "I am ready to go back now," she said. Malachi - who had returned while she was in the office - nodded and pulled out his keys. She made a move to walk out of the office's waiting area when she heard the door behind her open. The director walked out of the room and addressed all of them, "You are to take the two CIA agents as well. They have their own car, they will follow you," he said. She didn't even give him a chance to finish before she had continued walking out of the door.

The way back to the safe house was quite, no one spoke. Ziva was thankful for that; she needed to process every thing.

She got out of the car first and entered the safe house where, she then had nothing else to do; she stood a few feet in front of the door, just looking around the room. She didn't know what to do next.

She wanted to visit her father's second house but knew she wouldn't be able to go out again for the next two days. The other men walked in behind her so she moved out of the way. She absentmindedly walked to the room she and Tony were sharing and lied on the bed looking at the ceiling.

The more she thought about the past days events the more she believed it wasn't true. She rolled onto her stomach and buried her head in her pillow. That was until she heard someone come in and speak to her, "Is this bed taken?" he asked.  
>"Yes it is, now go away ray. I am not in the mood,"<br>"Really? It doesn't look like it. It just has some suitcases on it," he said.  
>"It is Tony's bed. Leave!" she demanded.<br>"No," he bravely said.

"No?" she asked.  
>"I'm not leaving until you speak to me," he said.<br>"What if I have had nothing to say to you?"  
>"Still talk. I am your boyfriend-" he was cut off by her beginning to speak.<br>"What is the CIA doing here?" she fired back.  
>"I can't tell you that," he replied.<br>"Why not? You were at Mossad, I have a feeling that you are here because of my father, no?" she asked.

He paused, "No, Ziva. Please talk to me. I want to be here for you," he begged.  
>"Right now I do not want you to be here for me. I feel closed in enough, I do not need another person here who wants to take my freedom," she said.<br>"No one is taking your freedom Ziva. I think you're over reacting," he stated.  
>"Okay, well when was the time someone in your family died, and you were put under a protection detail?" she asked rhetorically.<p>

She watched him with warning eyes as he walked over to her and sat down on the side of the bed next to her. He stroked the side of her face, "Do you want to talk about this?" he asked.

"Not particularly," she replied quickly and sat up on the side next to him but far enough away.  
>"Will you at least tell me what I have done to piss you off so much?" he asked.<br>"You are in Israel, not five days after Eli died," she said.  
>"I wasn't allowed to tell you," he said, "You should know that, you worked for Mossad,"<br>"I know, it still would have been nice for you to tell me you were okay, or a simple email saying hello," she said beginning to get annoyed.  
>"I had a cover to protect, Ziva. It couldn't be compromised!" he exclaimed at her inability to understand.<p>

"Really, why were you standing in Mossad? Why is Trent Kort with you?" she fired, "Last time I checked, if you want a cover to protect you do not walk into an intelligence agency. Especially with a rouge CIA agent," she said.

The door opened and Tony walked in and instantly froze, he looked around the room. When he had walked in, the tension was so thick; he looked at Ziva it seemed like she was waiting for him to speak.

When he walked in they both looked at him, "I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" he said.  
>"No we are finished. What is it you want Tony?" Ziva asked.<br>"Yes, leave please," ray said at the same time as Ziva.

Tony chose to ignore Ray and spoke to Ziva, "I was about to look for a different top, it's a lot hotter than DC," he said. Ziva nodded and climbed off the bed and walked to Tony's bed helping him look for a thinner t-shirt in the pile of his clothes that were thrown around the his bed when he was looking for something to wear earlier.

"Hang on!" exclaimed Ray, "You are sharing a room with him?" both Tony and Ziva stopped what they were doing and looked at him.  
>"Yes, we are sharing this room, I just told you that. Why? Is that a problem?" Ziva asked.<br>"Yes," he said.

"Really and why is that?" she asked.  
>"You are leaving me because you're sleeping with him," he accused. Ziva looked at Tony.<p>

Ziva began laughing, "Did you hear that Tony? We are sleeping together. Did you know about that?"  
>"No, but I would be more than happy than too," he said suggestively with a smile.<br>"Of course you would Tony," she said still laughing. Tony knew better than thinking she was having a go at him, she was just trying to show Ray that they weren't stupid enough to sleep with each other, no matter how much either of them wanted to at any one time in their lives.

Ziva turned around, "Are you going to continue accusing me?" she asked still smiling a little at her friend and her almost always too easy friendship.  
>"I want to know the real reason for you leaving me," he said.<br>"One; I never said I was leaving you, but if you keep this up and continue to question my and Tony, and everyone else's motives, then I will not even consider it. You will be gone. And second; I may also be considering it now because you do not seem to trust me," She said.  
>"Trust, that's the reason?" he said, "You don't trust me!" he exclaimed.<br>"Do you know how hard it is for me to trust someone after a few months?" she said.

Tony found what he was the top he was looking for and lifted his top over his head and put the new one on.

"I think you should find another room," Ziva said quietly. Tony knew it wasn't to him.

Ziva walked out of the bedroom and Ray followed her, somewhat defeated. Ray hated Tony, he was too close to Ziva, and he had tried to put a wedge between them when he told Tony that she told him that he was like a brother to her. But that clearly didn't work. Ray sensed something between the two; he just couldn't work out exactly what it was.

"Ziva, I don't want you sharing a room with him," he said.  
>"Yeah and why is that?" she asked. He didn't have an answer, "that's what I thought," he heard her say as she walked into the kitchen and went straight for the kettle, filling it with water.<br>"You thought what?" he said.

Everyone was either watching or listening to them, "If I was sharing a room with Gibbs or McGee what would you say?" she asked him as she put the kettle no the disk that it connects to and turned the switch on.  
>He hesitated, "I would say the same thing," he said.<br>"Liar, no you wouldn't. Would you prefer I slept in the same room as McGee, Gibbs, Vance, or Malachi, the one person in this house that I have actually slept with?" she said. She was getting angry. He didn't trust her.

"Well the one person that you have slept with was never going to be me. Was it?" he said back matching her anger. Tony walked in at this point but kept walking until he reached the lounge, and pretended not to listen.

She looked sharply at him and stared him down, "I am not going to talk to you about this here," she hissed as the kettle finished boiling.

She got out the cup, tea, and sugar and began putting the hot drink together, "Well I want to talk to you about it," he said, grabbing her arm and making her face him. She was holding the kettle.  
>"I am not talking about this anymore," she said with authority.<p>

"I would listen to her, she's holding about a litre of boiling hot liquid and she is an assassin," Tony said from behind his lounge room.  
>"No she not. Not anymore," Ray said.<br>"So you think that when I became an NCIS agent I forgot my training?" she asked, "Or are you hoping that you would have changed me out of my old ways?"

She poured the water into her tea, stirred it, and retreated to her bedroom, this time locking the door behind her, leaving the questions hanging.

* * *

><p><strong>Was the last chapter predictable, with Ray and Kort? 'Cause I thought it was, but I was the one who wrote it, so can you please tell me.<strong>

**Still welcoming suggestions. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8: I will never see you again

**The updates for this might start slowing down from now on, I'm starting to catch up to what I have pre-written. Nothing much happens again in this chapter but it will be important for an upcoming chapter.**

**Also, I forgot to say, when there are converstations between Ziva and other characters that are from Israel the converstations are in Hebrew, I forgot to change it to italics and tell you when. So in the previous chapter when she is talking to the Mossad's Director that is in Hebrew. From now on I will put Hebrew speaking into italics and in flashbacks any Hebrew will be in normal writting. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>Tony had followed Ziva back to their room and went to open the door, it wouldn't open, "Ziva, open the door," he said through the door. He heard light footsteps and then the door lock click. He opened it and walked in to see Ziva making her way back to her bed.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked.  
>"Yes, I am fine," she said. She was getting sick of that question. She knew he cared for her but he didn't need to keep asking that. She answered politely to make sure he kept his piece of mind.<p>

He sat next to her. She turned her head to look at him. Something was bothering him, "What is it Tony?" she asked.  
>"It's nothing really. Just, I'm not sure what you see in him. I mean, he's not even all that attractive. I mean look at his ears, he reminds me of the elephant out of that movie that could fly with his ears," he said, naive thinking that she had seen it. She looked at him strangely, "Dumbo..." He said.<br>Before he finished, Ziva cut in, "I am not a Dumbo," she stated.  
>"No, I know that, even if I didn't I wouldn't be stupid enough to say it. It's a cartoon. 1941. Elephant with big ears, he can fly with his ears," Tony explained,Ziva laughed and tried to stop herself from laughing, making her laugh more.<p>

"I mean c'mon, he could pick up radio signals with those ears," Tony continued with a hugh smile. He was trying to make her feel better.  
>"Tony," she said. He didn't have to be looking at her to know she was still smiling, "Are you honestly going to tell me that you try and work out how attractive or un-attractive a man, especially one I date, is?"<p>

This time he turned and looked at her, "Answer my question," he demanded, ignoring her question.  
>"He was a... nice person, when I first met him. Things changed," she said. It sounded like she was leaving something out.<br>"The work thing isn't the only thing is it?" he assumed, he knew that him being away for long periods of time got to her.  
>"Yes, the work thing is it. It is just that he treated me like I wanted to be treated when he was with me. I felt like a spoiled child at Christmas," she paused thinking the expression through, "Yes?" she asked. He nodded.<p>

"So what you're saying is that he made you feel special in a way no other person had before?" he clarified.  
>"Yes," she confirmed, "But I no longer wish to feel that I am second to his work. When I am in a relationship I try and put that person first, but he is backwards," she finished, "And I do not feel he trusts me,"<br>"But trust works two ways, Ziva. For him to trust you, you have to trust him," Tony said.

"I know,"

* * *

><p>Ray watched as Tony followed Ziva. By this point everyone had disappeared, he couldn't find anyone else in the small open living area except McGee who had a pen in his hand and a pad of paper sitting on his lap, the pen was moving across the paper as he wrote.<p>

"Hello," he said, making his presence known.  
>"Oh, hi," he said and then looked back down what ever it was that he was doing. Ray took a seat next to him, but didn't say anything. That is until McGee could sense he wanted to say something.<p>

"What is it?" he asked him.  
>"Have they been sleeping together?" ray asked suddenly.<br>"What?" McGee exclaimed, knowing who he was taking about, "they're not sleeping together,"  
>"Really? I think they are. Are you sure?"<p>

McGee thought about it for a minute, "I don't think so. Well I hope not, I have a hundred on the pool at work that it won't happen," he replied, filling Ray with even more doubt about his girlfriend's and her friend's relationship.  
>"Yeah what are the odds?" ray asked, he already knew the answer.<br>"'Bout one against ten. I've gone against a lot of people. I think even Gibbs had a bet. My source which way though," he McGee said then he paused, "Look, I'm sure you don't have anything to worry about. Ziva is a loyal person. If she was with you there is no way she would sleep with someone else. So what if they had slept together in the past. The past is the past," he added.

Ray stood up unconvinced and McGee looked back down at his writing pad. He hadn't written much. He wasn't sure what to write for his next story. He could do what he always did and base it on his co-workers, but he had a feeling that Ziva would murder him if that were to happen this time.

* * *

><p>Ziva was lying on her bed, studying the uninteresting ceiling. She was alone. For the first time since she had arrived in Israel she was alone. Tony had left in favour of something to eat. She was thinking back to her childhood. Why didn't she listen to her mother that day? Why didn't she listen to her mother that day when she was meant to pick Tali up from the mall? Why didn't she choose her sister over her father? Oh, how her life would be different. But the only question playing on her mind was 'why hadn't she listened to her mother?'<p>

She flashed back to the day she left her mothers house to live with her father after years of deceit to towards her mother. Her mother and herself had always had a strained relationship. She had too much of her father in her.

* * *

><p>"Ziva," <em>she heard her mother call her name as she run down the hall. She reached her room where she pulled one of her bags from her wardrobe and started to pack some clothes and photos in it<em>, "Ziva, why are you doing this? You shouldn't be going with your father. I will never see you again," _her mother cried. She had tears streaming down her face. A 15 year old Tali had come to see what the fuss was about,_ "you are leaving," _she stated._

"I have to," _was all Ziva said._

"Ziva he has changed you from the innocent child that you are," _her mothers begging cries were almost too much, if she didn't see her father's car pull up out the front, she probably would have changed her mind. She didn't want to see her like this. It was painful. They might not have had the best relationship but she still loved her mother._

"No he hasn't,"

"Ziva please don't go," _she begged._

"Ima, I must. It is something I must do," _Ziva replied as she walked out. She gave her mother and sister a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the house. Rivka watched as she saw a wicked smile cross her ex husbands face, one that she had seen Ziva wear multiple times before. She knew then that she would never see her eldest child ever again._

_Ziva saw her mother collapse to the ground in tears and then her sister run out and comfort her._

"You did the right thing Ziva," _was all Eli had said to her on the way back. Ziva looked down at her hands in her lap._

* * *

><p>She hadn't done the right thing. How she so wanted to comfort her mother that day, she was right, she had always and was always right. Over the years - espcially since she moved to America - she wanted contact to have with the mother she had no idea if she was dead or alive.<p>

But right now that didn't matter. Rivka had been right. In a way he did take the innocence she should have kept until she was older. At the time she was seventeen, and her father had changed her into something she pretended to want, which in the end was. The adrenaline of it all was something that attracted her to the job, she knew it was dangerous, but she also knew she was good at it.

She felt horrible after the first kill she made, even if the guy did deserve, she stilll felt bad at taking away someones life. She justified it by saying to herself that he had taken many more. The night after that, she went to her father to talk about it and he told her to suck it up and get over it. It was then she knew that she had made the wrong decision. She stayed with her brother for a week.

Ziva had dealt with all of this; she had dealt with it all her life. Now every buried memory about her father was coming back. She blamed him for a lot of things now he was gone, now she had no one to blame.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure about her flashback, I think I could have done more to it. But I'll revisit it later where I will expand on it though. It was just a insight I guess. On my iPod it looked a lot longer than it clearly is. <strong>

**Tell me what you think about the flashback, I am interested to hear what you think about it, or just tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**And btw, I have nothing against Ray's actor, I'm just not a big fan of his character, for obvious reasons.**

**Thankyou :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Misson, undercover,classified

**This chapter is the build up to Eli's funeral and from about this chapter onwards I will start bringing up other things that have nothing to do with anything... Yet. If it doesn't fit into the story much, chances are that I will get back to it and revist it. I promise - well more hope - that by the end of the story that all will make sense. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Ziva spent the next day sleeping, well maybe not sleeping as much as lying in bed awake. She never did that, she was tired, mentally, as well as physically, but no one knew that. Anyone who tried talking to her had their heads bitten off, even when Gibbs came and tried to talk to her, she ignored him. Told him to leave her alone that made the rest of the team begin to worry about her.<p>

At around two in the afternoon she came out of her room. Tony and McGee were playing poker with no money just the poker chips that they had found lying around the house. Gibbs was drinking coffee and the others; she didn't know where they were.

Ziva hadn't done anything to her hair, so it was messy, Curly, knotty, and just a mess. She was also in her loose fitting pyjamas.

Tony wasn't 100% sure, but he believed that this sudden, dramatic change in attitude had something to do with her father's pending funeral the next day. He knew she wasn't looking forward to going, he wasn't sure why. He knew part of the reason, maybe there was more though.

Yeah, her father was a bastard. Yeah, he left her in a terrorist camp, in the Sahara desert. Yeah, he was selfish and Ziva had all but cut him from her life. It was more than that. She had told him why she needed to come to Israel, but whether she wanted to was a different question.

He watched her as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and walk over to him and McGee. She looked at the scene in front of her, "He is lying," she stated. Tony looked up at her, "Who is?" he asked.  
>"McGee, he has nothing, highest cards he would have are probably a pair of threes," she said. McGee threw his cards on the table.<br>"That's not fair," McGee said.  
>"Haha, I win," Tony replied with a smug smile.<br>"No you didn't, Ziva did," McGee said.  
>"Deal me in?" she asked. Tony dealt them all two cards and placed the next three on the table in front of them.<p>

"Feeling better?" came a voice from the lounge. Ziva chose to ignore it. Ray stood from the lounge and walked over to them, "Ziva, can you please tell me what is going on?" Ziva ignored him again, calling Tony's cocky hundred chips.

"Ziva?" he said.  
>"If she hasn't answered you yet, she won't for a while," Gibbs said from where he was. Ray walked away.<p>

Ziva looked at her hand and at the four cards on the table. She had a pair of sevens. She looked around the table. McGee had folded out of fear that Ziva would catch him bluffing again. Tony had a smug look on his face as he bet another hundred dollars; he had this small smirk and was watching her. She watched him right back. She folded. He had higher cards.  
>"Show them," she said flipping the cards in front of him over revealing her three and seven. Tony had three tens. She made the right choice, only loosing hundred. She would get it back.<p>

"Are you ready for tomorrow, Ziva?" Gibbs asked from behind her.  
>"How ready can one get? I am going to the funeral of the person who had set me up for death multiple times, who I never would believe would die. Now he is gone," she said.<br>"We'll all be here for you," McGee said.  
>"Deal me a hand," Gibbs said.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tony left Ziva alone while she changed, it was eight, and they had to be leaving at ten, so Ziva was in her room about to put on her black v neck dress that reached to her knees.<p>

She stopped before putting the dress on. It suddenly dawned on her that the two CIA agents would not be joining them and neither of them told her or anyone else what they were doing in Israel. She quickly put the dress on and rushed out of the room.

"McGee," she said. Pushing him into an isolated room when he pasted her.  
>"Ziva," he said.<br>"Can you still do your phone call record thing?" she asked.  
>"Yeah," he asked suspiciously.<p>

"Can you do me a favour?" she asked, "Can you get Ray's phone records?" he looked at her strangely.  
>"I guess," he said.<br>"Thank you," she said. He went straight to his computer and began getting his phone records, when the lid to his laptop was closed.

McGee looked up, "Can I help you?" he asked.  
>"You can start by not tracking our phone records," Kort said.<br>"Then perhaps tell us why you're here," McGee pressed.  
>"Mission, undercover, classified," he said.<br>"Okay, I'm not going to do anything," McGee said, humouring him.

Even McGee had to admit that there was something fishy going on with the CIA agents. He found it strange how they happened to be in Israel at the same time Ziva's dad died. He didn't want to jump to conclusions or anything, but there was something there.

He would get their phone records later.

He returned to the main room where Gibbs, Ziva, Vance, Malachi, and Liat were waiting for himself and Tony, well now just Tony.

It was just before ten before Tony had finished, "God, DiNozzo, what were you doing, making the clothes?" Gibbs said. Tony stared at him only to have it returned by one of Gibbs' stares.

"We ready now?" asked Liat. Gibbs looked around at his team and his boss and nodded.

"Ziva," called Ray from the door way, when Ziva looked over her shoulder he continued, "Do you want me to come?"  
>Ziva turned back towards the door and kept walking, "No," she said.<p>

Once out of the safe house they were faced with the blistering heat of the desert. It was warmer than it had been the past few days. Ziva was already seated behind Malachi and staring silently out the window.

Tony slipped in next to her, "It will be okay," he said to her.  
>"Okay," she said, she said it as if she was agreeing with him, not believing him. He placed his hand over her hand that was on her knee playing with the hem of her dress. She looked over at him.<br>"It will be okay," he said more forcefully. She nodded, and he gave her hand a small squeeze.

The others climbed into the car and the car took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think.<strong>

**If you have any questions you think relate ask me, it will either be something that I am going to get back to or I have added because it fit at the time and I didn't think too much about, but if you think that it deserves an answer, feel free to ask, I won't bite. **


	10. Chapter 10: Its okay to be scared

**This is chapter ten. **

**I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, I'm not sure about it. Some of the characters might be a bit out of character. So if they are, sorry in advance.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>The car stopped, and every one near a door climbed out aside from Ziva. She still didn't move after Gibbs, McGee, and Tony tried speaking with her. Tony walked around the car to her door, which still hadn't been opened and opened it. He leaned over and unbuckled her seat belt, and for the first time she looked into his eyes. He could tell that she didn't want to go in and he knew why, she was a little scared and she was doing a good job of hiding it. She knew it was childish, but right at that moment she couldn't have cared less. She didn't know why she was here.<p>

She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear all of the things that the other people were going to say about her father. She didn't know if she wanted to listen to them say nice things about him, especially when Ziva knew what the real Eli was like.

Tony looked past her shoulder and saw Gibbs who immediately nodded and got everyone else to leave them be, they walked inside.

"Its okay to feel scared, you know," he told her.

"I know," she said looking down at her fingers, "It is just hard to believe," she finished.

"We're all here for you," he said, "We would all be here for you even I there weren't people after you. You know that, And we know that you can take care of your self, that you grew up here, but every protector needs help at some point," he said referring to what he had said to her in France. She looked down at him. He held out his hand and she took it, he carefully pulled on her hand and she stepped out the car.

"I have your back," he said, said into her ear as he wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled her closer to him. He had to let his grip go a bit because of the heat of the day on top of the heat radiating off her body.

They walked in and took their seats Ziva next to Gibbs and Tony next to Ziva. Of course, when the funeral started they didn't understand what was being said; aside from Ziva.

Ziva did a good job at keeping her emotions hidden. She didn't break throughout the whole funeral part. It must have been hard, judging from how she had been coping the past few days. Her eyes didn't even become glassy. Tony could tell from the way that she held herself that it got to her though. He knew better than to think she didn't care.

Tony reached out and took her hand, which she willingly took and held onto with a strong grip as if his hand was allowing her to keep a grip on reality, keeping her grounded. She found the comfort in her partner. Then she knew fully that no matter what, he would always be there for her, not that she didn't before, she felt that right at that moment he was the one keeping her from breaking down. She had never felt like this. Not when her sister died and not when her brother died.

Tony hated her father, but he could tell that deep down Ziva still loved him, no matter what he had done, Eli was still her father and therefore there would always be that love.

It was over quickly and they were told to go to a private wake. They went as asked, mainly because Ziva knew most of the people and their body guards were going. Ziva ordered them all drinks and they took a table and began talking amongst them selves.

"Ziva?" asked a voice from behind her.

"Savta," they heard Ziva whisper, then saw her throw herself into the arms of the elder lady.

"Are you okay?" the lady asked in Hebrew.

"Yes I will be fine," Ziva replied.

"Um, meet my friends," she said changing and quickly adjusting beck to English, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she said pointing to Gibbs, "He is my boss,"

Gibbs stood and shook the old lady's hand, "Gibbs this is my grandmother, Adi,"

"That is Tony DiNozzo," Tony stayed sitting but still shook her hand.

"Timothy McGee, and Leon Vance," she introduced the others.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked her grandmother in Hebrew.

"Fine," she replied, "Walk with me?" she asked.

"I will not be able to go any where other than this location with out my body guards," she said.

"Body guards?"

"Well you see I have whoever killed abba, looking to kill me," Ziva said, "The Mossad director, my director, my boss and my partner will not let me anywhere with out supervision,"

"I know, I come prepared," her grandmother said.

"Of course you do, abba didn't learn it from no where," Ziva said with a small laugh.

She turned to the others who were looking at the exchange having no idea what was being said. Ziva spoke to them, "I am going to get another drink. Anyone else want one?" she asked in English. They shook their heads.

Ziva grabbed her bag and walked with her grandmother.

"You are under protection?" she asked in Hebrew.

"Yes," Ziva relied in Hebrew.

"Here," she said handing her a set of keys.

"What are these for?" Ziva asked.

"Keys to your father's second house. I am sure you have some things that you are yet to collect," Adi said, "I trust you have a weapon," she stated.

"Yes," Ziva said brushing her hand over her concealed knife at her hip and she also had a gun in her bag.

"Good," Adi said. They ordered her drinks and went back to the table Ziva was sharing.

"How is Nettie?" she asked. In English so no one thought they were plotting against them.

"Good, she was a bit upset to find out her brother died. She is looking after her grandchild today that is why she isn't here. They are all sick," Adi explained, "When am I going to get great grandchildren from you Ziva?" she asked suddenly.

Ziva looked at her in surprised, "Not for a while," she replied.

"Would I be allowed to visit before I went back to America?" Ziva asked.

"Of course Ziva. How much longer are you here for?" she asked.

"Until Wednesday," she said. It was currently Thursday, "So four days, we fly home Wednesday,"

They all spoke amongst themselves for a while longer until the sun started going down.

As the day was nearing an end, Ziva was approached by several people; friends, old colleagues and family members. They all gave their sympathy to her and she took it, Tony watched as she ever so slightly gritted her teeth every time someone did.

The last person to see her, was the man that Tony recognized from a few days before, the man Ziva was talking to. He was accompanied by a small child.

"_Shalom,_" he greeted.

"_Shalom Laven_," she said. Laven looked at her and could see she didn't to talk about the day, or how she felt. She could feel her emotionless mask slipping.

"_This is my daughter, Hannah,_" he said. Hannah looked up at her name. She was holding onto her fathers leg.

"_Hannah, this is Ziva,_" he told his daughter.

"_Friend from high school?_" she asked in Hebrew.

"_Yes,_"

They stayed there a while longer, allowing Ziva to catch up with her friend.

When they finally got back, Ziva announced she was having a shower and left the men and Liat alone. McGee went straight for his room and was working on his computer. Tony went to his room, and Gibbs and Vance stayed in the main room with the two Mossad officers.

Tony was planning on changing from his suit but that plan wasn't going to happen when he saw who was in Ziva and his room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Waiting for Ziva," Ray said he was sitting on her bed.

"She's probably not going to want to see you. She's had a long day," Tony said.

Ziva walked into the shared room, only wrapped in a towel. She stopped at the door, "He is right, I do not want to see you," she said. She walked per to her bag and gathered her clothes. Then walked back out, most likely to get changed in a more private location.

"Do you think she will forgive me?" Ray asked Tony.

"Don't know, but let's for augments sake say she does. If you break her heart again, I'll break something of yours," Tony said, "Can you leave so I can get changed. Please,"

Ray stood and left. As he walked past Tony he said, "Next time you go around making threats, just remember who is CIA and who is NCIS," he walked out and Tony repeated what he said in a mocking voice, finishing with a, "Ha, yeah right," and got changed.

Ziva came back out of the bathroom, this time fully dressed, "Ziva," she heard McGee say.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I did it," he said, she followed him to his room.

"They have had contact with each other, even while Ray was in DC with you, throughout the P2P case and everything. It was constant. Then according to their passports, Kort arrived in Tel Aviv a few weeks before Ray, then Ray arrived about three weeks before you father died. A contact from with in the CIA has had contacted with them the whole time," he explained.

"McGee, if I asked you something would you be honest with me?" she asked after absorbing what had been said.

"Yes," he replied then paused thinking, "Depending on the question,"

"Do you think they killed him?" she asked.

"I don't know Ziva. Maybe, the timeline fits and I wouldn't put it past them. But Ray seems to care for you. It could be a coincidence," he explained. She looked at him, processing what he had said.

"Thank you McGee," She said and left, "You should delete that," she said closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have time, please review. I never thought I would enjoy reading your feedback as much as I am. I get excited when I see 'review alert' in my email inbox :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11: I could not get to sleep

**This is a bit new to me its Gibb/Ziva father/daughter scene. I have never tried anything like this. It was requested by _Travelin-Thru_. When I read their review I went back and read what I had written so far and did notice that there wasn't much interaction between Ziva and Gibbs and began to write this. **

**The first part about Tony and Ziva can really happen, me and my best friend can do it still and she lives on the other side of the country.**

****Re-uploaded because of the first paragraphs being pointed out that they didn't make sense to _Travelin-Thru_ and reading back over it, it didn't make much sense to me either. It says the same thing, just different wording. I hope it makes more sense now.****

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>That night, Ziva couldn't sleep. She went to bed the earliest – at around ten - and was facing the wall when Tony had come in at around eleven. She didn't acknowledge him though she knew that he probably knew she wasn't asleep – it was the down side of knowing someone that well, you knew just about every habit, how different things effected the other person, being able to tell just by looking at their body language or body posture and being able to tell what type of mood their in.<p>

If Tony knew, he didn't say anything, she was glad. But Tony was right; knowing each other that well made them good partners, good at working together with little conversation full of wasted words that wouldn't help whoever they were meant to be helping, especially if they could take one look at each other and know what the other was about to do or was thinking. They could get the job done much quicker.

They complimented each other, he excelled where she lack and she excelled where he lacked. If they both excelled they were almost unstoppable, and if they both lacked they worked it out quickly. Although there were times when that theory didn't work, that was when they had arguments that could sometimes last for a few days – due to both or their stubbornness – and could sometimes affect the others that they worked with. Usually, if it got that bad Gibbs would send them out to interview a witness or suspect, basically forcing them to talk. The only reason that worked was because they knew when to keep their mouth shut and get whatever it was that they had been assigned, done.

She could hear him softly snoring from his bed and knew that he was asleep. She honestly didn't know what was keeping her from sleeping like Tony was now. Usually sleeping was her way to escape reality for a while, even if it were an hour.

She lifted her wrist to see the time, holding it closer than usual to her face so she could see the hands, it was half past one. She couldn't see any other lights on and knew that the others were most likely asleep as well. She sat up on her bed, being careful so that it wouldn't squeak like it did the other morning, and lent against the bed head. After a few minutes she got sick of just sitting there and quietly got out of her bed. She walked to the small lounge room and turned the TV on and turned the volume down.

She flicked through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch, there was nothing on so she settled for the news. She sat there for about an hour before she heard footsteps moving closer to the lounge room. She hoped that they were getting a glass of water or something from the kitchen – she really didn't want to talk to anyone.

She looked to the door way when they reached it; she felt a little relieved when she saw it was Gibbs.  
>"Sorry, I did not mean to wake you," Ziva said quietly.<br>"Wasn't asleep," he said moving to sit next to her.

They watched the TV for a while longer. Well, Ziva watched it, Gibbs watched the people speak, film clips, and pictures flash across the screen – he couldn't understand what they were talking about.

They weren't talking, and that suited Ziva fine. The silence between them was comfortable. After another five minutes Gibbs spoke up, "Why are you up at this hour?"

"I could not get to sleep," she stated not taking her eyes of the screen. She hadn't actually watched the news, since the day she found out that her father had died. It wasn't that she didn't want to; she just had found other ways to entertain herself.

"Why?" He asked her.  
>"I do not know," she said, "I think I may just be over tired,"<br>"Are you sure, or is there something else?" He said.  
>"Not unless you know something I don't," she replied.<p>

They slipped back into silence. The news had finished and they were now watching a repeat of really bad day time soap opera.

"I know that I'm not one to judge or tell you otherwise, but why do you feel that you need to keep everything bottled up, Ziva?" He asked.  
>"I don't, its just not you, Tony, McGee, or Ray went through what I had to, to get to where I am now. You were a marine, Tony was a cop, McGee became an agent out of MIT, and even though Ray is in the CIA that was his choice. He chose to do what he does. I was told by Eli to make it to Mossad, to do what I did," she said.<p>

"He didn't give you a choice, that doesn't mean you have to keep everything buried," he replied.  
>"I know. I guess I could almost thank him," she said, she was answering his questions but was more talking to herself.<br>"Why's that?"  
>"He allowed me to take the liaison position when I suggested it. I met you and Tony and McGee and Ducky and Palmer and even Abby who wasn't happy to see me to begin with. He may have ruined my life, but he has also helped me build a better one in America," she explained.<p>

"Have you ever thought about telling others about your past, or telling people how you feel about it?"  
>Ziva laughed once, "You are right. You are really not the person to tell me this," she said.<br>"I know. Are you talking to anyone about anything?" he asked.  
>"If you mean a shrink, no. If you are meaning just anyone, I think Tony," she said.<br>"You think?" he questioned.  
>"I have been talking to him. Not about my past. The other day I spoke to him about Eli, briefly. That and a few other things," she said, then a few moments later, "I do not give him enough credit, he is a good friend and partner, also a good listener," she said absentmindedly, still watching the screen.<p>

"Gibbs?" she asked, sounding unsure about something.  
>"What?" Gibbs asked.<br>"Do you think he did it?" she asked quietly.  
>"Who?" he asked again.<br>"Ray?" she said.

Gibbs didn't say anything; she could see him thinking, "Have you asked him?"  
>"He would not tell me," she said sadly.<br>"You don't trust him?"  
>"It is hard to trust," she stated. Not exactly answering his question.<br>"You should let go of the past Ziva," Gibbs replied.  
>"Also hard to do," she said.<p>

Gibbs looked at his watch; it was now nearing quarter past three. He could see she was tired, but she wouldn't allow herself to fall asleep, there was too much going through her head to sort out.

"You should get some sleep, it's not good for you to stay awake all night," he whispered before standing up and handing her the blanket that was hanging over the back of the lounge.  
>"Good night, Ziver," he said walking back down the hall.<p>

She thought back over the conversation with Gibbs, and realized he never answered her question about Ray. Maybe she wasn't the only one wondering...

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think about this, I haven't written anything like this ever so your feedback you be very much appreciated.<strong>

**Reviews please :D**


	12. Chapter 12: You have a visitor

**I present chapter 12, and I seriously have to slow down with the updates, I've almost caught up to where I have written. I can tell you that I have been writing this story now for about 11 weeks, because I started writing it at the beginning of last school hoildays. At the end of this week I go away for a week with little or no internet access, hence I won't be updating, but I will keep writing. Expect at least one more chapter after this one.**

**Again, this is a build up to the next chapter. The next chapter will be the one with the take off points for things to happen in the coming chapters, but this one has Abby in it, just because Abby is cool and I haven't included her yet :D**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Tony woke up to the sound of a phone vibrating on hollow wood. He knew it was Ziva's phone because he always had the ringtone on, except when he was watching a movie. He turned his head to see why Ziva hadn't answered it yet.<p>

She wasn't there; he briefly wondered where she was and why she hadn't taken her phone with her. He stood and walked over to the phone, answering it before looking at the caller ID, which is usually hard to miss because Abby had every one put every one else's photo to their caller ID and their name, then every time the phone vibrated the photo and name popped up on her iPhone screen. He wasn't sure how he missed it.

"Ziva David's phone, Tony DiNozzo speaking," he answered with a yawn.

"Why are you answering Ziva's phone? Is she okay? Where is she...?" came Abby's frantic questions from the phone. She hadn't spoken to Ziva since she left; Ziva had a lot on her mind and never would intentionally forget about Abby. You could tell Abby was worried.

"Calm down Abby, she's probably having a shower or is in the lounge room or something," Tony said trying to calm Abby down.

"Wait, why do you have her phone?" she asked.

"We're sharing a room," Tony said.

"Why are you sharing a room?" Abby then asked.

"'Cause we are, I'll go and find her for you," Tony said.

"Okay,"

Tony walked out of the bedroom and checked the lounge room first, while answering Abby's questions about Israel, and what they had done, he answered with its okay and not much but visit Mossad and go to Eli's funeral.

He found Ziva in a half sitting position on the lounge with a blanket that looked like it had been pulled up to her neck but had fallen to her waist and she was snoring. The TV was still flashing every time the camera angle changed or the lighting changed.

"Abs, can I get Ziva to call you back?" he asked.

"Why? Is she okay?" she asked.

"She's fine, she's just asleep," he said.

"Okay, tell her to ring me as soon as she wakes up," she demanded.

"Okay Abs, goodbye,"

"See ya," she said and hung up. Tony turned off the TV.

He put the phone in his pocket and shook Ziva slightly. She woke with a start and grabbed his wrist that was on her arm.

"Tony?" she said, she looked very tired.

"C'mon Ziva, go to your bed," he said. She nodded and closed her eyes again, "Ziva," he said shaking her again.

"What?" she said.

He pulled her arm a bit and she braced herself against the arm of the lounge, he help pull her to her feet. She stumbled forward and landed against Tony's chest. He caught her by her arms just behind her elbows, wrapping an arm around her to help her back to her bed. Where she lied down and turned to her side. He pulled the covers over her a bit before walking back out into the lounge room taking her phone with him so she wouldn't be interrupted again.

It was well past midday when Ziva got out of bed. She opened her eyes and couldn't remember moving from the lounge to her bed.

She walked out to realize that everyone else was already up. She murmured her hellos while making herself coffee and something to eat. She only ever had coffee in the morning, it helped her wake up, but she didn't really like the taste of it.

She sat down next to Tony who was on the lounge playing a game on his phone and began eating. After a moment he turned to her, "Abby rang," he said.

"What did she want?" Ziva asked.

"To talk to you. She told me to tell you to ring her as soon as you wake up,"

"Okay I will ring her after I have finished eating and I have had a shower," she said. He pulled her phone from his pocket and put it on the coffee table in front of them.

Ziva left her phone on the coffee table while she went and showered, she trusted Tony that if it rang again he would answer it.

As soon as Ziva was gone Ray took her place next to Tony, much to his disgust. He didn't talk to Tony – which he was thankful about but made him curious to why he had chosen to sit next to Tony; Tony watched him out of the corner of his eye.

For a while he feigned interest in Ziva's book she left on the table from the other day. Tony had no doubt that he could read it - he probably more languages then Tony but less than Ziva, no one knew as many languages as Ziva.

But then he did something that he never thought he would see a boyfriend of Ziva's - if they had any common sense - do.

He picked up her iPhone of the table and slid the unlock slider thing across the screen.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"What does it look like?" Ray asked back.

"Are you crazy, she will kill you if she finds out," Tony replied.

"She won't fond out," he said back.

By now Gibbs and McGee had come to see what the problem was.

"He is right, Ziva will kill you," McGee said, "She is very touchy about privacy,"

"Well then let's find out why," he said as he first went through her pictures. The pictures were mainly taken by Ziva. There were pictures of the whole team, together, individual and separate or pairs some of them had her it in, but most of them didn't. There were pictures that look like they had been scanned onto a computer than put onto the phone, and there were two or three of Ray and Ziva together.

"This is ridiculous. I am not going to sit here and watch you go through Ziva's phone. It's not right. No wonder she doesn't trust you," Tony said removing himself from eyesight view of the phone as he moved to her caller history and messages. McGee was soon to follow, neither of them wanting to face the wrath of Ziva.

"So you're telling me, that if Ziva was your girlfriend and you suspected her of cheating on you, you wouldn't do this," he asked as Ziva came the back way around the house and was about to come through the entry from the hall, wrapped in a towel and hair still wet. Ray couldn't see her but Tony and McGee could. She put her fingers to her lips, telling them not to tell him that she was there, when McGee looked like he was about to talk about her.

The question mainly Tony but McGee and Tony both supplied answers.

"There's a difference, I trust her and she trust me fully. If I were dating her and she told me she wasn't cheating, I would believe her. I happen to know as a fact that she is not cheating on you," Tony spoke first, watching as Ziva slowly and silently make her way to stand far enough behind him so he wouldn't feel her presence but close enough that she could see what he was doing.

"Well there's that and if she ever caught you doing something like this she would kill you. She would be okay if you just asked her, but going through her phone is something completely different," McGee said. When it came to Ziva, his biggest fear was getting her angry enough that she would kill him, he knew deep down she would never do something like that to him though.

"Who is Laven?" he asked.

"Ziva's friend, we met him at the funeral the other day,"

"Then who is Meshek?" he then asked.

Ziva took another step forward and lent down so her mouth was at his ear, "My father's lawyer," she said menacingly.

"Ziva!" Ray exclaimed, "I was... I am..." Ziva snatched her phone back.

Grabbed her book, "Do not bother, Ray," she said as she walked to her room.

Once in her room and after she was dressed, Ziva dialled Abby's number.

"Abby Sciuto," she heard Abby answer cheerfully, it bring a smile to Ziva's face.

"Hello Abby,"

"Ziva! How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I am feeling fine, Abs. Why did you call?" she asked.

"Why were you asleep so late?" Abby asked instead of answering Ziva's question.

"Eli's funeral was yesterday. I could not stop thinking," she said with half a laugh.

"I rang to see how you were..." she said.

The two friends slipped into an easy conversation, it made Ziva feel normal for the first time in a while. They spoke about work and the guy Abby was going out with, basically staying away from the topic of Ziva's dad.

"How are things with you and Ray? You use to talk about him a lot when it was jus us," Abby asked.

"Oh, well he turned up here, at Mossad," Ziva replied.

"Why?"

"I have no idea, we went there a few days ago, and he was just there," Ziva said, "And can you guess what he done?" she asked rhetorically.

"What?" Abby asked. Her and Abby had conversations like this all the time. After Abby got through the phase of resenting Ziva, they became close. Around once every month they had a night out together and talked about this sort of stuff. It made Ziva feel more like a girl then the weapon hr father taught her to be.

"He has to stay with us in the safe house - along with Kort - and I am sharing a room with Tony. He came into my room and asked me if he could have Tony's bed -" she began. Before Abby cut in.

"You mean Kort as in the one eyed guy?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ziva replied.

"And Ray wanted to kick Tony out of the room?"

"No, he did not know it was Tony's bed. I told him, and told him to leave, then he told me no," Ziva told Abby taking a breath. Then starting again, "When Tony came into get a different top and Ray accused me of cheating on him with Tony!" she exclaimed, "Then today I found him going through my phone,"

"What are you going to do?" Abby asked.

"I don't know he is getting too hard to be with. He does all of this then the next day he is sort of clingy and is apologizing. To be honest with you, I am getting sick of it. I mean where was he when my father died? He clearly knew he was here. When I need him the most he is not there. He travels a lot, meaning chances are he never will be here when I need it. Like the P2P case, when Franks died, that go to me and I cannot explain why, but he was not there," Ziva vented.

"Do you love him?" Abby asked.

"I... I am not sure," Ziva replied, taken back a little.

"Then you don't. You hesitated," Abby said.

"Maybe I have not been with him long enough,"

"Maybe," she replied unconvinced, "Shouldn't you be able to relate with him? You were part of an intelligence agency," she Abby asked.

"Yes I can, but the difference is, is that I purposely never involved myself in a serious relationship while I was there, when I came to NCIS I did because I was not travelling as much. I did not want to lead some one on only to have to leave them or die on them," Ziva explained.

"But you could still die," Abby said.

"So could you. Yes my chance of dying is higher than yours, but I am not at Mossad anymore. It might just be a frame of mind, but I feel like my chance of dying on the job is lower now," Ziva said.

"You know what I think?" Abby asked.

"What?" Ziva said.

"Kick him to the curb," she replied, "If he does all of what you say to me, than he doesn't deserve you. I have to go. A new case just opened up, I have evidence to process," she said.

"Good bye Abs," Ziva said.

"See ya," she replied then hung up.

Ziva lie on her back thinking of what Abby had said. If she was feeling all of this towards him should she leave him?

She would never tell anyone this, but the one thing she truly wanted was for someone to love her as much as she wanted to love who ever it was. The only thing with that was she was scared of love. She wasn't scared of the commitment like Tony was, she was afraid of the love part.

She had someone, and yet she couldn't fully open up to him or trust him. Maybe she was scared of what he would think if he knew the entirety of her past. Maybe she was scared of getting too close, then having her heart broken.

She wasn't sure why, she just was. She wanted to but her heart wouldn't let anyone in.

She stood and put her phone on charge and walked out of her shared room.

"Ziva," Malachi said as she walked into the lounge room.

"Yes," she said.

"You have a visitor," he said.

"Who?" she asked suspiciously.

"Um, I think you should see for yourself," he said. She followed him to the door and could feel Gibbs following them.

She inhaled sharply at who was at the door.

"Why are you here? How did you find me?" Ziva asked.

"I contacted Mossad, they gave me the location. Ziva it has been so long," the woman of about 50 said, "I am here because Eli has just died and I knew you would come to his funeral, therefore visiting Israel,"

Some one behind Ziva coughed, making Ziva remember the other people in the house, "Sorry," she said, turning and taking the elder woman by the arm and pulling her fully into the lounge room, "Everyone, this is Rivka Yahalom. My mother,"

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't noticed yet, I really want to know more about Ziva's past and her family (If you don't you should read my other story, its basically all about that) so I come up with ways of bringing her family into the stories, but I had this planned out for a while.<strong>

**Can you please tell me if I've done a good job with Abby's character, she's hard to write. **

**Thanks for reading. If you have time could you please leave a review :D**


	13. Chapter 13:I learnt that a long time ago

**This is chapter thirteen. It is a bit longer than the others but there is a reason for that. Once you read through it, it might seem that there isn't much happening, but there is. That's how I wrote it. Hopefully after you read more of the chapters you will think back to this and go 'That's what that meant' or 'That's why that was there'. I hope you do. I think that this and maybe the next few chapters are the most important of the story from what I've written so far, so you may want to pay attention.**

**And I made Ray a bit... well, I made him a little clingy (I guess that could be the right word) because I don't like the character.**

**As I said in the previous chapter, I'm going away at the end of the week, so depending on the response of this chapter I may or may not update this story again before I leave. It has nothing to do with the response of this story. I am very pleased with the response - I'm just busy for most of the rest of my school holidays**

**I have work experiance on Thursday and Friday and then I'm voulenteering on Saturday (This is all my time) so the only real days that I'm gonna be able to update is today, tomorrow and Saturday afternoon and then when I get back. But if you want an update before I leave, please leave a review. :D**

**I promise that I will keep writing chapters for this stroy and my others on my holiday - I will have plenty of time**

**I have to say, this chapter is being added to my list of favourite chapters for this story. You might not think it belongs there but I know what everything relates to. :D**

**I will leave you alone now to read.**

**I am horrible with remebering to put italics in... so I added them now, nothing else changed :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, including the iPhone from the previous chapter.**

* * *

><p>"This is everyone; Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee," she introduced pointing at them respectively, "I am part of their team," she told her mother. Then mentioned to the others in the room, "Leon Vance, Malachi Ben-Gidon, Liat Tuvia, Trent Kort, and Ray Cruz," she said the last name with a little bit of bitterness.<p>

"Nice to meet you Ms. Yahalom," Ray said first with charm, "I'm Ziva's boyfriend," he told her. Ziva glared at him with the same look that she gave Tony when they first arrived at the safe house. Her best trademark death stare. And she knew how to pull it off subtly.

Rivka looked questionably at her daughter who shot an 'I'll tell you later' look back.

"They are all Mossad?" she asked Ziva.

"No, only Malachi and Liat are. Ray and Kort are CIA, and Director Vance, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and I are NCIS," she said.

"NCIS?" she asked.

"Ima, come, sit, I will tell you about what has happened since we last saw each other," she said as she lead her mother to the table.

"No, you and your boyfriend, and your team come to my place tonight. I will cook. I have to see your aunt, I have not seen her in a long time, and I wish to catch up with her. I will invite her too. We all have dinner, yes?" Rivka asked.

Ziva looked over her shoulder. Vance was looking at Gibbs and Gibbs was looking at Vance, clearly having a debate whether or not to let her go. Then Vance turned to Malachi.

"Tonight, one of you will accompany us to her mother's place," he said laying down the law, "With agent Cruz, myself, and the rest of the team she should be well protected," he said.

Later that day, Ziva was staring at her suitcases contents, she had only brought one dress; the black one she wore to her father's funeral.

Her mother hated the fact that she didn't wear dresses and now she was going to her mother's house in brown cargo pants and a slightly tight green t shirt, showing where her curves wear but not clinging to them. That's not the most appropriate thing to wear to your mother's dinner party.

She was waiting in the lounge room when the other came out. They were all wearing something casual. Probably because none of them were used to the hot weather the desert provided yet.

She had chosen Malachi to accompany them, not that she thought that she needed someone to accompany them though. It was only Kort and Liat staying behind.

Malachi told everyone that they were ready to go and Ziva was one of the last people out of the small house. She stepped out of the door and felt someone wrap their arm around her.

"You ready?" Ray asked her in a caring tone. She shrugged out of his grip and went around the passenger's seat in the front so she could be away from him. She was tempted to ask to drive but didn't want to push her luck.

When they arrived there were already three cars parked out the front. She knew who one of the cars belonged to; her aunt and she assumed that the other belonged to her mother.

She didn't wait before walking to the door and knocking. Her mother on the other hand took a while to get to the door. By the time she had everyone else had caught up to her.

"Shalom, Ima," she said leaning slightly down to kiss her once on each cheek.

"Come, Ziva and everyone else," she said clearly not remembering anyone else's names.

"Your aunt and cousin and her son are here," Rivka continued.

Ziva held the door open long enough for the others to walk in behind her. Ray tried wrapping his arm around her again. She left it there this time - but an emotionless expression crossed her face and she didn't respond to it.

They followed her mother through the house until they came to a large living room. There sat four other people.

An elder woman, around the same age as Rivka, a younger woman holding a child of no older than four and sitting next to them was a man, around the same age as the woman.

"Ziva," the eldest woman said as she stood from her seat.

"Aunt Nettie," Ziva said. The other woman picked up the child and handed it to the man, who also stood up and walked over to the large group.

"Amira," Ziva said taking the woman into her arms in a friendly hug, "Long time, no see," she said.

"Yes, far too long," the woman named Amira said, pulling away, "Have you met my husband and son?" Ziva shook her head, "This is my husband, Benayah, and this is Benjamin," she said.

Ziva smiled and greeted Amira's husband before turning to address her company, "This is Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she said, "He is my boss. That is Leon Vance, my boss' boss," she said introducing, starting from the top.

"Malachi is Mossad," she said, "McGee is a co-worker of mine and good friend," she said. This only left Ray and Tony to introduce.

"This is Very Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, my partner," she said flashing a smile at Tony a smile at introducing him as he often did himself, missing the confused look her aunt gave her.

She went to introduce Ray and something in her voice changed, it was a little colder, "Ray Cruz," she said and that was it. She had told her family what part each person played in her life except 'CI-Ray' as Tony dubbed him.

Ray extended his hand, "I am Ziva's boyfriend," he said. Each person shook it as Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Why are Americans with you?" Rivka asked, "You are Mossad?" she said with a questioning tone.

"Not anymore mama. I quit a few years ago, I am no longer an Israeli citizen either," Ziva stated.

Rivka grabbed her arm and pulled her to the lounge, "Why? Where are you a citizen of now?" she asked.

"I gained my citizenship for the US, a few years ago, because after... Um..." she paused, thinking of the best way to describe what had happened without scaring her mother. But it was her mother who spoke, "After you came back from Somalia?" she asked.

Ziva looked at her with a small frown on her face, "Yes. After Somalia, I decided to become a fully fledged NCIS agent. To be able to get that, I had to be a citizen," Ziva told her family. She paused, "How do you know about Somalia?" she asked her mother.

"Your father and I do talk, less now then when you were a teenager. I got a message saying..." she took a breath, "Saying that you were dead. Then a few months later I got another one telling me you are alive," she said.

When dinner came around, they sat around a large dinning table. After the formalities of Ziva and her mother filling each other in on what they had missed, their favourite topic of conversation being Ziva.

"I remember when Ziva was a little, probably, from three to nine, she could throw the worst tantrums," Rivka said.

"She still does," Gibbs said, looking at Ziva with a small smile, she was looking down at her plate a little embarrassed.

"So my twenty eight nearly twenty nine year old daughter still kicks and screams and threatens people when she doesn't get her own way?" she asked.

"I'm not sure about the kicking and screaming, but she can throw around a good threat and make you go through a good bout of silent treatment," Tony told her. Ziva hit him on the arm, "What? Its true," he told her rubbing his upper arm. Ziva hissed, "If we were not surrounded by my family, you would be dead,"

"See what I mean?" Tony asked.

She rolled her eyes; she wasn't going to win this one.

"Did you know when she found out about Ari, she screamed at Eli for an hour and a half non-stop. She was seven at the time. Eli had to pick her up and lock her in her and Tali's room. Even then I could still hear her screaming at Eli, telling him that he was a traitor, a lair, that she would never trust him. She even had the guts to say that she hated him and her newly discovered brother. When Eli heard that he swung the door open, and there seven year old Ziva was making herself a tall as possible, she looked so stubborn," others from around the table laughed at that, "Well she didn't grow out of that," McGee under his breath, Ziva glared at him. She really wasn't enjoying this 'Pick on Ziva' conversation.

"Eli told her to get out of her room and talk to him like an adult, she naturally refused and he pulled her out and she hit her head on the door frame. Needed three stitches," her mother finished.

"And you know what? I wouldn't change a thing. Life is too short for those sorts of regrets," Ziva said with a smile. Tony asked where she cut her head she showed him, but there was no scar.

"Of course you wouldn't Ziva. After that she didn't speak to anyone for three days," Rivka said with a laugh.

"She hated skirts and dresses. She hated dolls too. I walked into her room one day and she had a pair of scissors and was cutting the hair off her dolls and her dresses in to squares. She told me she was bored," Rivka told the group enjoying telling stories to her close friends.

"Well could you blame me? You took away all my board games and fake weapons," Ziva defended.

"Girls don't play with fake weapons Ziva," Rivka replied.

"Ari bought me new ones, I bet that I could still find them in my old room," Ziva said, "And I gave Tali all my dolls and dresses,"

"That reminds me Ziva. I got a call from your friend that you haven't seen since you were eighteen," Rivka said.

"Who?"

"Danyyeil," her mother replied. Ziva dropped the fork she was holding, gaining the attention of her co-workers and boyfriend from the un-Ziva like clumsiness.

"Did he say what he wanted?" she asked.

"To talk to you. Did you know he has an eleven year old daughter whose mother left him with the child," Rivka said.

"Really?" Ziva responded.

Once they had finished. Rivka escorted everyone to the lounge room while she cleaned up. Ziva looked around the small lounge room. She went to the bookshelf and grabbed a white book. When she came to sit between McGee and Tony they saw it was a photo album. She quickly flicked through the pages.

"You can borrow that if you wish," Rivka told her daughter.

"Thank you," she said standing and putting it over near the bag she brought before walking to the kitchen with her mother, helping her clean up after dinner. Rivka washing, Ziva drying.

_"So what is with you and you boyfriend?"_ Rivka asked after a while.

"_What do you mean what is with us?"_ Ziva asked.

_"You don't seem happy that he is here, let alone with you. I saw the look you had when he touches you,"_

_"He turned up in Mossad the day I went there. I didn't know he was here, it was a shock. He is here with a rouge CIA agent. I do not know the whole story, but I am starting to put two and two together,"_ Ziva said, _"I do not think he trusts me. He was going through my phone earlier,"_ she explained.

"_What about you and your partner? You two seem close,"_

_"Yeah,"_ Ziva replied, a smile lighting her face, _"We are,"_ was all she said. Her mother didn't miss the smile

"_Why are you closer to him than you are to your boyfriend?"_

_"Tony and I have been through a lot,"_

_"That did not answer my question,"_ Rivka stated.

_"I trust him more, I trust my whole team individually more than I trust Ray. There is something that I cannot put my finger on,"_ Ziva responded.

_"Seems a bit backwards to me,"_

_"No, it is not backwards. Once you have made it through what Tony and I have with someone, and make it with a few scars on your relationship but that make you both stronger, you will understand,"_ Ziva said as she wiped down the bench.

Rivka couldn't believe how much her daughter had changed from the one that left her when she had just turned seventeen to live with her father, then after Tali's death running away from both of them for a year. Rivka could not even begin to imagine what Ziva would have gone through at Mossad. But now, now she was a tamer, more mature person, she couldn't believe it.

She seemed happy with her life, she had good friends, who all accompanied her to Israel for her father's funeral, and would be by her side for the next who knows how long into the future. She had friends now that she would have for the rest of her life.

_"What have you and Tony been through together?"_ She inquired.

_"A lot of things,"_ Ziva said, not wanting to relive the most painful event and its repercussions.

_"Did you say that Ray went through your phone?"_ she asked.

_"Yes,"_ Ziva replied.

_"Why?"_

_"He thinks I am cheating on him,"_ she stated.

_"He should not be doing that Ziva. He should not invade you privacy like that,"_ Rivka said seriously.

_"I know,"_ Ziva said.

She lifted herself on to the bench and sat there,_ "Your going to tell me to dump him, aren't you?"_ she said.

_"I cannot tell you anything, you won't listen. I learnt that a long time ago,"_ Rivka said,_ "Get off the bench,"_ she demanded. Ziva smiled and left the room.

She walked down the hall way, her mother hadn't moved since she left. She made her way to her room and opened the door. There were certain things in boxes, but it looked like her mother only just started packing a few months ago. She moved across the hall to Tali's room. It was almost empty.

Ziva guessed the reason for that was because her sister had actually died. It would be hard to pack up someone's room with no real confirmation that they were dead. She scanned the room, and walked to the small piano that her large room held. She hit a few keys before lifting the top of the seat and retrieving some sheet music. She put the music on the holder and sat on the chair, fluently playing the music in front of her.

"I knew you played, I didn't know you were this good," Tony said. Clearly coming to see who it was playing. She smiled.

"You played too, yes?" she asked.

"Yes," Tony replied, "Play_ed_," He said emphasising the 'ed'.

The beautiful music stopped and Ziva stood, "Well, show me what you have got," she said.

Tony smiled his infectious smile and sat where she was moments before. He began trying to read the music and then started playing. He missed a few notes and played a bit out of tempo, but other than that, Ziva was impressed.

He finished and looked up at her, "I'm not very good, I used to be better. A lot better. The last time I played was a few days before mum died," he said.

"No Tony, you are very good. That was very good especially considering that you have not played since you were what? Eight?" she asked. He nodded.

They sat next to each other on the small chair. Their legs touching, both playing the piano to no particular tune, time or anything. Just for the fun.

A while later they came out of her room, laughing together. Tony hadn't seen Ziva laugh like she was in a long time. It made him laugh along with her at his jokes.

"We are going now," Malachi stated. Ziva nodded and gathered her things, before turning to her remaining family. Amira had left earlier to take Benjamin home.

"Before I forget, can I grab Danyyeil's number? I will call him later," Ziva asked.

"Yes of course Ziva," she said writing the number in Hebrew then giving Ray a dirty look.

"Toda," she said.

They said their goodbyes and left. For the drive back to the safe house Ziva was in a visibly happier mood. She felt she had begun to repair the relationship with her mother which is something she never thought would happen. When she spoke to her mother they spoke about nothing too heavy - their relationship wasn't ready for that yet - they spoke about Ray, about boys. That was something she heard some of her girlfriend from high school say they did with their parents, and something that Ziva now knew she used to subconsciously crave.

She was happy. The team hadn't seen her like this in about a week and a bit.

She walked in to the safe house and went straight to bed. No matter how cheerful she was, she was tired, she did not sleep well the previous night - what with being up half the night, then falling asleep on the couch with the TV flashing at her.

She went to sleep not long after her head met her pillow.

Running.

She had to keep running.

She could see her destination, so close yet so far.

She could hear the footfalls of the people chasing her.

Her lungs burnt, they needed more oxygen.

Her step faulted, she slowed down a little bit, but it was enough.

She turned in time to see one of the people chasing her train the gun on her and shot three times...

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think, Please leave a review. It would be greatly apperciated :D<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Nightmare

**So I'm back to a short chapter again. **

**I'm posting this because I got a surprise when I got a few reviews wondering about this Danyyeil guy, his daughter and his connection to Ziva - and I wanted to tell you 'cause I found that really interesting.**

**When I was writing it I thought, 'most people won't think much of that yet - hopefully they will remember the name'. The last part would have kept me thinking and wanting the next chapter. So it surprised me when people showed more interest in this character that I haven't even characterised fully yet, instead of the part I was planning to get the bigger response. **

**Anyway, I was impressed with the response I got the last chapter. I got more reviews in the last chapter than I have in any other chapter. If you keep it up I'll make time to update before Sunday at lease once, twice if your lucky ;)**

**The first part of the chapter is repeated a bit but it is different, it has parts added that I was going to add in the last chapter but decided against it and put it in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything else. It all belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Running.<p>

She had to keep running.

She could see her destination, so close yet so far.

She could hear the footfalls of the people chasing her.

She felt bare; she had weapons but couldn't afford her pace to slow down slightly in her minim training.

She could keep running, or she could take shelter and fight them.

She honestly didn't know why they hadn't shot yet. They had a perfect target, and they still wouldn't take the shoot.

Her back up had to be around here somewhere.

They wouldn't leave her when she needed them the most, would they?

Her lungs burnt, they needed more oxygen.

Her step faulted, she slowed down a little bit, but it was enough.

She turned in time to see the person chasing her train the gun on her and shot three times.

She felt one bullet pierce through her abdomen, followed by another. The third one hitting her chest below her left breast...

* * *

><p>Her back arched of the bed in subconscious pain while she let out a bloodcurdling scream into the silence of the night.<p>

Tony woke up with a start to the sound of a woman screaming. It took him a moment to realize that it was Ziva screaming. He all but jumped from his bed and almost tripped in his urgency to get to her.

"Ziva, Ziva," he said shaking her. The door swung open to reveal Gibbs with his gun drawn and McGee not too far behind.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled desperately, shaking her harder.

She woke from her dream with a start, taking a deep breath and running her hand down the left side of her chest and abdomen after almost attacking Tony.

Ray came in at that moment, "What did you do?" he accused Tony.

"I did nothing," he replied, now slowly and comfortingly rubbing Ziva's arm as she sat on her bed and wrapped her arms around her knees and resting her forehead on her knees as she shook. Whether she was crying or scared, no one was sure, it was too dark.

"Go away, Ray," she demanded through her teeth.

"No," he said, "I am staying until I know what the hell is going on,"

"I do not want you here right now. Leave," she said more forcefully, "It was just a bad dream,"

The others had come to join them, seeing what the commotion was about.

"Who do you want here then?" he asked.

"Tony," she mumbled.

"I'm right here," he said giving her arm a small squeeze. Misunderstanding what she was saying.

"I want you to stay there," she replied to her lap.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said catching on.

"It is not his place to, I should be there, I should be sleeping in this room," Ray said, clearly pissed at Tony.

"I do not want to talk to you about this," she said.

"Look, Cruz. Leave the room now before I make you," Gibbs said, "Same applies to the rest of you," he said. The others from around them left.

Once the door shut Ziva broke down. The shaking became more violent and she began sobbing. Tony stood there unsure of what to do. He could easily comfort her when she wasn't crying to begin with because he knew what upset her.

A small knock sounded on the door, "Who is it?" Tony asked.

"It's only me. I'll just be a second," came McGee's voice from the other side of the door.

Tony walked over while watching Ziva and opened the door. McGee was standing there with a large mug of tea.

"I thought that this might help her calm down," McGee whispered as he walked past Tony and sat the mug next to her on the night stand.

"Thank you," Ziva said it was barely audible.

McGee silently walked out.

He knew she would be sick of this question but knew that she would give him an answer, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," she said in a broken voice, he could tell by the way she said the single syllable; it was nothing like the way she usually speaks - with confidence and conviction. She seemed broken. It was just a night mare, wasn't it?

"Do you want to ring someone?" he asked.

"No," she still had her forehead to her knees and her arms around legs, making herself as small as possible, "There is no one to ring,"

He sat next to her - which was quite hard on the single bed that she was sitting in the middle of - and put an arm around her. She immediately lent into his hold. She put her head on his chest just below his collar bone and he rested his head on her's.

"Do you wast to talk about it?" he asked.

"It was just a dream," she stated.

"Ziva you don't wake up screaming like that from just a dream," he stated.

"I do," she replied.

"What was it about?" he demanded gently.

"My first kill," she stated she had no defences, no wall right now.

"What happened?"

"Where do you want me to begin?" she asked.

"The start," Tony said.

"I have told you about my sister, haven't I?" she asked.

"Tali, right? She died when she was sixteen?" he said unsure.

"Yes, I was seventeen. When she died she had just turned sixteen. She was my best friend, she didn't care about what I was doing with my life or why. She was just there for me," Ziva said, "When she died... I felt as though I lost everything. I threw myself into my training, I dropped out of school - I was halfway through my final year - and a few months before I had moved out of my mother's house; I was living full time with my father, so throwing myself into training was easy. I wanted revenge, and I did not care who got in my way," she said. She took a breath and reached over Tony to the tea that McGee had brought in; she took a sip before continuing.

"Eli put Ari and me on a team of another two people and we were to find the person who set up the attack. We knew who it was; we just needed to find him.

"When we did, I was the distraction to begin with, but I was new, I had not finished my training and accidentally let it slip who I really was. He took off and I chased him.

"I chased him for a good two kilometres before his step faulted. That was when I drew my weapon and took a shot. My hands were shaking. I hit him twice in the abdomen and the kill shot was to his chest," she was sobbing again. Tony in fear of being burnt from the hot tea that she still held in her hands, took the mug from her hands, and put it back on the nightstand.

It hurt him to see the woman he worked with every day like this, reliving the dramas of her past, the memories that hurt the most. It was almost like she never got a chance to greive properly, which was most likely right. Now with her father gone she was reliving them again, trying to find a new place to store them.

"That's what the dream was about?" he asked.

"No. I have had the dream before, for the months following. But the positions are reversed, it's me running," she said, shaking a little again.

"It didn't help that Eli told me to suck it up and get over it. A few weeks later I found out that... I mean I stayed with Ari for a few weeks before I left there too. I went to Danyyeil's house,"

"Why?" he asked. He didn't miss the hesitation; he would ask her about it later.

"Didn't want to be around them, I needed sometime to myself," she stated. Her breathing was back to normal and she had relaxed a bit, she no longer held herself in the small ball she tried to make herself. Her knees were still bent but her hands were on Tony's thin singlet playing lazily with the stitching, her head was still on his chest and his arm still around her.

"What did you find out?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," she said just as softly but it was too quick.

"You should try and get back to sleep," he said.

"I can't, I will watch TV," she said and made an attempt to move away.

"No," he said.

She looked at him, "Tony I will not be able to sleep, not know. I need to keep myself busy," she said.

"Move over," he said.

"What?" she replied.

"Move over,"

She moved a bit in her bed so she was near the wall, "Why?" she asked.

She watched him as he flung back the light sheet and sat on the bed next to her, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"If you are not going to stay and sleep, then I will make sure you don't leave," he said pulling the sheets back over them and moving so he wouldn't fall of the bed, but that meant that he was right against Ziva. He put an arm around her, "Tony," she warned.

"I will behave myself. I promise," he said, "Try to get to sleep, it's like two in the morning,"

She put her hands on his chest to keep the distance and warning him not to get any closer even thought that wasn't possible. She put her head in the crook of his neck her face facing the top of his chest.

They both began to relax and it didn't take long for Ziva to notice that he was asleep, she could tell from his breathing.

It didn't matter how hard she tried. She couldn't get to sleep. She felt safe, but still couldn't sleep.

She began thinking of her relationships with each of the men in the house; she then asked herself why she wanted Tony here over Ray. Yeah, Ray was a bit suspicious but he was her boyfriend.

And why couldn't she open up to him like she does with Tony? Could it just be that she had know Tony longer and trusted him with every cell in her body.

She asked many different questions and justified them with practical answers.

* * *

><p>Tony woke up again a few hours later and Ziva was once again playing with the stitching of his singlet.<p>

"You didn't sleep at all did you?" he said groggily.

"No. I couldn't," she replied, he could tell she was tired.

"Do you want coffee?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"'Kay, wait here," he said as he stood from the bed and walked out.

He made a quick stop to the bathroom before walking to the kitchen to make them a coffee. A strong coffee for Ziva.

He spotted someone at the table; he murmured good morning to him and went to the kettle.

"How's Ziva?" Ray asked coming to stand next Tony.

"A little shaken, but she is okay," Tony replied, "Want a coffee?"

"No. Do you know what it was that made her like that?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, but if you want to know you are going to have to ask her yourself," Tony replied.

"I don't understand how the two of you can be so close and yet you are not sleeping together," Ray said.

"How long are you going to keep that against us?" asked Tony.

Ray walked away, from the kitchen and through to the hall. He left his backpack and files that he must have been looking at on the table.

Curiosity got the better of him. While the kettle boiled he walked over to the table and opened the folder on the top of the pile. He was awfully surprised when he saw Eli David's photo staring up at him.

He quickly shut the folder and poured the hot water and milk into the cups and took them back to his and Ziva's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Please. Love to hear what you think.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Walk vs Stay and fight

**I discovered that I had more time tonight then I thought I would so here's another chapter. This means that I will most likely have the same amount of time tomorrow nigh,t so depending on my day and how far in front I have written, I will update again tomorrow night. I'm not sure about Saturday though, I'm pretty sure I'll be packing once I get back from work - so I may or may not update on Saturday. We'll see I guess :D**

**Hope you like :D**

**PS. Tony doesn't think in Hebrew. (you'll understand - if you don't already - if you've read previous author's notes and read the chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing.**

* * *

><p>Ziva was still dead tired after her extra strong coffee. She stood and grabbed her towel, with a quick 'I'm having a shower,' and leaving Tony alone sitting on the side of her bed thinking.<p>

Sure, he didn't know much about Ziva's relationship with Ray. And sure, he didn't really know much about Ray as an individual either. But things were beginning to piece together. The file that contain Ziva's dad's picture was from the CIA. CI-Ray was here with Kort. The person who blew up his car all those years ago when he was undercover trying to get to that arms dealer through his daughter.

As he thought that through, something clicked. If Ray's assignment was to get to Eli, then maybe he was using Ziva.

Tony stood from the bed and went to find Gibbs and McGee. Yeah, he knew that if Ziva found out he knew she would probably kill him. But he needed to be sure before he talked to her.

He knocked on their door, McGee answered, "Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Coffee. Why?" McGee replied.

"Go get him," Tony ordered.

McGee looked at him strangely but did as Tony said.

One minute later Gibbs came in with a cup of coffee in his hand, closely followed by McGee. Tony shut and locked the door behind them.

"What is this about DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded.

"Ziva," he said.

"Did she tell you about her dream last night?" he asked sipping his coffee.

"Yes, but that's not what I want to talk to you about," Tony said.

"You waiting for me to guess, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked rhetorically.

"No, boss. I was making coffee and Ray asked me a few questions about Ziva. He left whatever he was doing on the table and I found a CIA folder,"

"And...?" Gibbs said.

"Sorry, boss. I needed to breathe. Anyway, when I opened the file, it had a photo and a profile of Eli David. I know I should talk to her about it, but I'm not stupid enough to get involved with her love life again,"

"You looked in a CIA folder?" McGee asked surprised.

"It didn't say confidential, he left it on the table - which was stupid in the first place, and I was curious," Tony said.

"Has Ziva talked to you about him?" Gibbs asked them both.

"She has talked to me about him, but nothing regarding her father's death," Tony replied.

"The day of her father's funeral Ziva asked me to run his and Kort's phone records. They have had contact with each other even when Ray was in DC. Kort arrived in DC a few weeks before Ray arrived. He arrived three weeks before Eli died," McGee answered.

"She asked me if I thought he killed her father the other night," Gibbs said.

"Do you think we should tell Ziva?" McGee asked.

"No,"

Gibbs turned to the door and opened it. Ziva walked out of her room at the same time. She looked at Gibbs them saw Tony and McGee follow. A small frown of confusion crossed her face, "Do I even want to know what all of you were doing in there?" she said.

"Probably not," McGee mumbled. Ziva looked at him even more suspiciously.

"Do you know where Malachi and Liat are?" she asked.

"They left earlier to get food. They'll still be quite while yet," said McGee.

"Good," she said as she pulled out her phone.

They watched as she dialled a number and exchanged her greetings. Then she walked back into Tony and her room.

"We confront Ray first," Tony said just as the man walked the corner. Lucky for them was unlucky for him.

"When were you planning on telling Ziva?" Tony said walking towards him.

"Excuse me," Ray said.

"I told you she wouldn't be taken on a ride. Maybe she is," Tony said.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Ray asked.

"If he isn't, then we are," Gibbs said talking for the first time as McGee and Gibbs helped corner him.

"Okay I can understand you two wanting to help," he said pointing and McGee and Tony, "But why is he?" he asked pointing at McGee.

McGee was about to defend himself when Tony put up a hand to stop him, "He is a better agent then you give him credit for. Ziva looks to him like a brother, and I'm pretty sure McGee looks to Ziva as a sister," he said looking McGee for confirmation.

"And you mess with one of is you mess with all of us," McGee added.

"What is this all about?" Ray asked.

"Next time you want to keep a secret maybe not leave the folders on the table," Tony said.

Ray sighed, "What did you see?"

"The reason why Ziva is so suspicious of you," Tony replied.

"Why is the CIA here?" McGee asked bluntly, straight forward with no room to be misunderstood.

"A mission," Ray said, "It's classified,"

"A mission involving Eli David," Gibbs replied.

"I am not having a conversation about this," he said as he tried to walk away, lucky for him Ziva opened the door and walked out.

She looked up, confused at the scene in front of her forth second time that day, "Did you wake up wanting to look suspicious?" she asked.

"How are you?" Ray asked caringly.

While Tony whispered to Gibbs, "Am I allowed to kill this one?"

Gibbs looked at him, "Only if Ziva doesn't do a good enough job,"

"Fine. I know its a Sunday tomorrow but my father's lawyer says that I can go to Eli's will reading tomorrow," she said to Gibbs and the rest of her team, "So I am going to need about two maybe three hours for that and I will be going alone - oh, sorry, I am going with my mother," she said. She walked out of the hall.

Ray stepped around them and grabbed Ziva's arm before she left the hall, "Hey, Ziva," he said. She stopped, looked at his hand on her arm, and then slowly looked up so her eyes met his.

"What?" she demanded.

"Talk to me. I haven't spoken to you since I got here," he said.

"I have had nothing to say," she said she broke from his grip continuing to walk away from the hall.

"Please Ziva, tell me anything and I will listen," he said.

The lack of sleep made Ziva less patient and more agitated, "Like what Ray, I have nothing to say. You showed up something like two days before my father's funeral, then you try to control me, telling me where I get to sleep, then yesterday I find you going through my phone. I am sorry if I am pissed at you," she said.

"If you don't want to talk to me about those things, and then talk to me about you, I want to know more about you," he replied.

"What would you like to know? I was born the 12th of November, 1982 in Be'er Sheva. My parents married a year before I was born. When I was one and a bit I got a little sister Tali. When I was seven I found out I had a brother, half brother - Ari - he was twenty. I was nine when my mother left my father. How am I doing? Am I doing well? Or would you like to know more?" she said, "When I was eleven I began to be trained by my father and my brother. When I was seventeen I left my mother's house to live full time with my father. When my sister turned sixteen, a few months later she died in a suicide bombing. I did a few things and... I..." she hesitated Tony was listening carefully. He hadn't heard all of this, he had heard bits and pieces, she hesitated around the same point when she was talking to him last night But it seem Ziva had reached close to a breaking point. But there was definitely something that she was leaving out about the after effects of her sister's death.

"When I was seventeen I made my first kill. I worked in the IDF for two years after that before going to Mossad. I got promoted and became control officer, and then I requested a liaison position at NCIS after completing an assignment there," she said, "There, you know everything. Now leave. Me. Alone," she said.

"That's not what I mean Ziva," he said.

"You know what? I don't really care; I don't care what you want to know. Everything you need to know is probably in that profile of me on the table," she said.

"What profile on the table?" he asked after hesitating.

"Don't act stupid, the profile of me and my father on the table. Before I tell you anything you tell me what they are for," she yelled at him.

Kort rounded the corner and stopped when he saw the couple arguing. They had quiet an audience, her team and Kort. Ray didn't answer.

"Let me guess, you needed to be able to have access to Eli David. He was your partner," she said pointing to the new addition to their audience, "You were using me to get to him," she said. She laughed dryly once, "I bet it was a shock when you found out we never talked to each other let alone any form of communication. Your boss got sick of waiting, told you to go ahead, to just kill him," she said her eyes were welling up and the tears were threatening to fall. They were more of anger then anything else, "Am I wrong?" she demanded.

"That was the plan," Kort said from the door way.

"We got to Israel and we were going to... Talk to him. But a few days before we got around to it his house blew up. I swear Ziva, we had nothing to do with it," Ray elaborated.

"Do not sweet coat it for me. I know what you mean," she said frustrated.

"Sugar," Ray said as Tony opened his mouth to correct her. Tony felt a jealousy go through him; that was his job. It was different if McGee or Gibbs or Abby did it - he still didn't like it, but he didn't feel the jealousy that he felt now.

"What?" Ziva said confused.

"Sugar coat. Not sweet coat," Ray responded.

_At least I do a better job than that;_ Tony thought almost all signs of jealousy leaving him.

"Whatever," she said. Ray watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and began to walk away, "You're walking away. Just like that," he said, "This isn't the Ziva I know," he said as he grabbed his arm.

Ziva pushed his front to the wall with his arm around his back and her body pulled flush against his, her mouth next to his ear, "Let put it this way. My mother taught me to walk away from fights, but my father taught me to stay and fight. So I am going to compromise and walk away before I kill you," she said releasing him and walking back to her room.

She really hated safe houses; there was nowhere to escape too. Right now she wanted to run - not runaway but needed to burn off the anger and frustration built up inside her.

She walked to Tony's suit case and fished around before she found his pad of paper and a pen. She didn't know why he took it every where he just did.

She sat on her bed and began writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Please. <strong>

**I swear Ray will be out of the picture soon :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Dear Eli

**_tivaandmcabby_ asked me a few weeks ago about this when I needed help, I was planning on writing something like this, but wasn't sure how to write it, but with a little help I got there.**

**I have never, ever written a letter from a character to another character before, so this was a challenge. Its harder when you go from a third person writing to first person and writing from obseving to becoming the character. so I'm not too sure about this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Eli,<em>

_I still cannot believe that you are dead; it is hard to believe that someone who has tried to control me my entire life can just go. I always thought I would be the one to go first. Then Tali died, then I killed Ari, and now you're dead. I feel freer than I have in a very long time._

_When you were alive it felt as if I was a prisoner but I was allowed to do almost anything I wanted as long as I was back when you needed me, I had to drop every thing. Now you are gone and this freedom is new to me. I feel free but I also feel lost. You made me to be the person I was and helped shape the person I am now. Now the foundations - I guess you could say - are gone, a part of me feels like I need you back even though I know I am perfectly capable of caring for myself._

_I am writing this on a suggestion of a friend who lost his mother when he was eight. So it may seem a little childish, but you can't really blame me, I was never allowed to be childish in my childhood when I was around you. I am going to write whatever I feel necessary for me to be able to move on. It will not all be nice._'

Ziva felt stupid writing a letter that she could never send. She was going to have to buy Tony a new pad, she had already used two of the pages, and she was just starting. She shook of the feeling of stupidity and childish behaviour, after all that was why she was writing.

_My whole life I ceased for you to be the like the fathers my friends had. The ones that would drop anything and everything to see their children sing or dance. But every time I would get on stage I would search for your face, I saw Tali's, Ari's, Ima's but never yours. Even when you promised you would be there you weren't. And after I would go backstage and my friend's families were all there, but I never had a full family. _

_I stopped dancing when I was almost ten because I wanted to find other ways of making you proud of me. I wanted you to one day turn to your friends and colleagues and say, 'That's my daughter,' but I guess that never happened. You were never happy with me, always made me try harder and when I would exceed my best, you still weren't pleased._

There was a knock at the door, "What?" she demanded.

"Can I come in please Ziva?" Tony begged from the door.

"What do you want?" she said.

There was a pause, "My phone," he said. She laughed once at his childish begging and it was clear that he just wanted to see if she was okay. She decided to play along, "Your phone is not in here," she said.

"Damn," it sounded like he yelled, but he may have been speaking in a louder tone. He walked away and she turned back to her writing.

_You were never the father figure that I wanted and needed, so I don't know why this hurts so much. _

_When I was younger I needed someone to help me through the difficult times, like school yard bullying, and boys. You were never there. _

_I threw myself into dangerous and stupid things to get your attention. I got expelled from school once because I hit someone and broke their nose. When I was a teenager I began to do other things - I was taking drugs for a while. I would hook up with the 'Bad Boys' at school. I would do stupid things with them, and for some reason hoping you would find out about either. You never did, or if you did you never showed concern. Ari found out about the drugs and told me not to be stupid that I would die if I kept it up. He found out about all the guys I was with as well. He told me that wasn't a good idea, and then said it was my body and I would continue to do what ever I wanted with it. That was all you needed to do. Telling me it was stupid. That was it! _

_When Tali died I fell back into some of those habits. I wasn't old enough to drink but I didn't care, I went to a friend who was twenty and got drunk, we both did. I didn't care, as far as I was concerned I had lost every thing. Ima tried to comfort me, but I wouldn't let her in. You didn't even try, and I knew no other way to grieve. You never taught me that it was okay to talk about emotions and family. Still to this day I have trouble with it. _

_The consequences that lead from that... Well I don't really want to go into that. You sent me on my first assignment a few months later with Ari and a few others - kill Tali's killer. _

_I did, it was the first time you were ever proud of me. I felt sick. I couldn't sleep a night, I cried, and I threw up. I felt disgusted that I had taken that man's life away from him. Even though he took Tali's. I stayed with Ari, then left. I stayed with Danyyeil for a just over a year. _

_All you did was tell me to suck it up. My whole life I looked up to you, I wanted to make you proud of me. That night was the first time I realised that I had made a mistake in that, I should never have made you my role model – and by then it was too late to be able to turn it around. _

_You were back to being disappointed in me when I returned. You told me that I was to never leave your house again. Meaning that I wasn't to runaway, I was nearly nineteen. I had finished my time in the IDF and I was heading to Mossad. I was happy I was accomplishing something with my life, but I was beginning to regret doing it for you – because you wanted me to._

_A few years later the director promoted me. I was Ari's control officer. Then I got given the order to kill my brother, the mole you raised was betraying you and you told me to kill him._

Ziva had to stop. She had tears running down her face at the memories of her brother and sister and her first assignment. She had to keep writing; she forced herself to keep writing. She wiped her eyes and put pen back to paper.

_I was to go to NCIS, to kill Ari and in return gain Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' trust. It went to plan, but when I pulled that trigger, it wasn't on order. Ari was rouge, as much as it hurt me to pull the trigger, he killed an innocent soul to get to Gibbs. Then he took a shot at one of my now best friends, and Jenny. He admitted it to Gibbs and I was there, I pulled the trigger, I was not going to let Gibbs be murdered by him. _

_Going to NCIS that first time – it showed me that family didn't have to be biological, family wasn't blood. Your family is who and what you make it to be. I saw how close that team was and how much it affected the people of that team to lose a member, it reminded me about how much I wanted that as a child and how much I craved that type of care and love._

_I saw how much Abby was the baby of the team, everyone tried to protect her, almost shelter her from the outside world of their job. McGee was the little brother he is the more sensitive one and the one that was easy to pick on and most of the time know that he wouldn't take it to heart. Tony, he was the rock behind the boulder. He was there when his team needed it, he comforted and supported them and Gibbs was the father figure, everyone would go to him for advice or to talk. I got all this from spending all of around twelve hours all up with them._

_Ari said Gibbs reminded him of you. I can say with complete honesty, Gibbs is so much better. He didn't force me or anyone else to do things. _

_I shot Ari; he didn't look down on me. Instead he treated me like any other person who had killed a criminal._

_This brings me to the reason I can thank you, you let me return to NCIS you allowed me to see that not all men are bad, that I can trust them and not feel like that trust will be broke. They proved to me that they would support and help me if I needed it and that I could possibly have a family that cared for me that weren't really my family. I learnt from this experience that the men that I was around that they would come looking for something in return other than my trust in return for them and the occasional favour. _

_It took awhile but everyone came around to me and accepted me, and I began to adopt the family away from family structure that had been established within the team._

_Abby is like a sister, Tim is like a brother, Gibbs is like my father, Ducky is like an uncle or grandfather, Jimmy is like a cousin. Then there is Tony, I cannot define my relationship with him, there were times when he was protective like a brother, there are times when his jealousy overpowers him. There are times when he is a friend, there are times when he is my best friend and will do anything to make me happy. Like now, he is my shoulder to cry on. But there are times when he seems like more than a friend. Why am I telling you this?_

_A year after I was assigned to DC at my liaison position I found out you had me being watched. I felt betrayed. Then a few years later - just as things were starting to make sense, just when I was finding my part in life - I got sent back. You had Michael stay with me in DC when I returned; I would like to know why? I guess I'll never get an answer now. Then you made me take the position back on the Kedon unit that he was part of, sending me to the Sahara Desert. When the rest of that team returned, what were you thinking? Why didn't you come and find me? Did you think I was already dead? Why? _

_You left it to NCIS who clearly cared and still cares for me more. After I got back, I never wanted to see or talk to you again, and you show up at my work and told me that you would make an effort. I may have found substitutes but they are not the same, I wanted _my _family; my brother, my sister, my mother, and even you – my father. What happened to that effort? I was the only person who made the effort!_

_People wonder why I have problems trusting them. They never ask me – but I know they wonder. The answer to that is that I never had any trust growing up. No one taught me to trust. It takes a long time for me. The only reason I could trust my team in the first place was because if I didn't, I wouldn't have their trust and then I would have died in the line of duty because we wouldn't have been able to work together efficiently._

_Now you are gone, I have nothing holding me back, no one to seek permission from and yet I find my self missing you when I feel I shouldn't. I am tore between what I believe I should be feeling and what I am feeling. It isn't just your death that I'm feeling this with, it is may other things as well._

_Not all my memories are bad. I miss the times you and Ari would take Tali and I to the beach. Some times we would stay there for a few days. I enjoyed that until you would get called back. I just wanted to spend time with you. It didn't happen all the time but most of the time you would leave with no explanation, just handed us over to Ari, and told him to care for us. _

_All I wanted was to have some sort of good relationship with my father. But I guess it is too late for that now._

_Ziva._

She signed off and read through the letter. It was a good ten pages, back and front of the small note pad pages in her small, neat Hebrew writing.

Tony had all of about five pages left. She ripped out the pages she had written on and returned the paper and pen back to Tony's bags.

She went to open the door which flew back quickly and the person sitting against it fell back.

"Tony?" she said, "What are you doing? Your phone is not in here,"

"No, I have my phone. I thought you needed sometime so I was keeping people from coming in, which is why I'm sitting here," he said, "Well, lying now,"

Ziva smiled and shoved the pieces of paper into her pocket before offering her hand to him and pulling him from the hard ground.

"Thanks," he murmured, "You were in there for ages. What were you doing?" he asked.

"Doing what you suggested, writing a letter. I have finished now," she replied, "I owe you a writing pad," she added.

They walked side by side to the lounge room, "What do I do with it now?" she whispered.

"You could keep it or burn it," he said.

"Do you want to help me burn it later?" she asked.

"Of course," he said pulling out his box of matches and lighting one, smiling like a pyromaniac would. She blew it out, "Don't play with fire, you'll burn the house down," she said, "I almost did once,"

She walked away, he watched her like she was crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know of any editing errors, i was in a hurry.<strong>

**Please also tell me what you think. I will try to make time to update again before I leave for my holiday. :D Please review**


	17. Chapter 17: You will know how to trust

Chapter 17:

A few hours later Tony and Ziva stood at the back of the safe house. No one else knew, if they did they wouldn't have been allowed. Ziva took the fly screen out of the window and the glass part of the window wasn't locked. That was stupid in its purest form. They were meant to be protecting Ziva and the window to her room was unlocked. It didn't make sense, but it made Ziva happy.

They were standing outside and Ziva pulled the pieces of paper out of her pocket.

"Do you want to burn it, or do you want me to light it while you hold it," he asked.

"I'll swap," she said handing him the paper and taking the matches off of him, "That one is the first one and that is the last one," she said pointing it out.

"All at once or one at a time?" he asked.

"All at once," she said after a short internal debate.

...

Tony pinched the corner and held it away from them. She lit the match and held it to bottom corner across from his fingers. When it caught a light he let bent down and put it on the dusty ground. He stood back up and looked at Ziva.

She was watching the orange and yellow flames burn the white paper. She felt her eyes well up again. She has no idea where all the emotion was coming from. She could feel Tony's eyes on her and kept her eyes down on the almost fully burnt paper.

...

Tony pulled her closer into his side. He didn't say anything to her as the tears began to fall down her face.

Once the flames had disappeared she stepped away from him briefly to smother the warm ash lying on the floor. He didn't let his arm fall, he kept his hand on her back and returned it back to her waist when she moved back to him – silently letting her know he was there for her.

...

"Feel better?" he asked.

"I feel a bit freer. Let's just see how his will reading goes tomorrow before I answer that," she replied.

...

She put her arm around him as well. This surprised Tony, but he didn't question it. It felt nice. She felt him look down at her so she looked up.

Her breath got caught in her throat she had to remind herself to breath. His face was so close to hers. She could smell his scent and feel his breath on her lips and face. She looked up into his green eyes and saw him looking back at her in a way that told her he was trying to read her. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies.

She hadn't felt this way around him in a long time. For the first couple of years she did but she pushed it aside and got on with her work. She saw him as a friend, but recent events proved otherwise.

She looked away abruptly and walked with him to the window, only then did she let her arm fall from around him. She stepped through the window and sat on her bed.

...

"Tony," she said then stopped.

"Yes?" he asked.

She hesitated before saying, "Never mind," and lying down on the bed pulling the covers over her.

"No, what is it?" he asked moving over to her.

She studied his face for a moment, "Why do you think it is that I cannot trust the people I date?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, "Maybe it has something to do with your father or brother or maybe you are just naturally are suspicious of people who want to be with you because of your past. I think that while you were with Mossad you were never in a serious relationship," he said. She shook her head, "Ziva, when you find the right person you will know how to trust," he said as he walked back to his bed.

She couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth, he had been in all of about two serious relationships and he could say things like that. It wasn't the first time he had said something that had surprised her.

...

"Thank you, Tony," she said.

"Goodnight, Ziva," he said.

"Goodnight,"

...

Tony turned the light off and Ziva lied on her back, she stared at the ceiling. She was thinking of what Tony said and what she had been thinking for a long time.

She really lik_ed_ ray, but she could now see that he had been lying to her the entire duration of their relationship. It frustrated her even more that she began to slightly trust him, and she was mad at herself for not picking up on his lying. She wanted to believe that she found someone that would care about her and have the patience to wait for her to do the same for him.

If Tony was right about her trusting someone and that she would somehow magically trust them then maybe she already did.

Tomorrow, after she went to the lawyer, she would end it with ray. It was basically over anyway, but just to let him know. She didn't want to be with someone who one; has a bigger love for his job than her, two; she couldn't trust, three; was betraying her, and four; maybe just maybe, her heart already belonged to someone else - maybe it had for a long time. But perhaps she was blinded by stubbornness and the feeling to be dutiful, that she didn't see it.

...

Maybe she couldn't trust Ray because she knew in her gut that she couldn't - the gut she had to listen to more often. Maybe it was because she didn't want to let more than one person in at the same time. Maybe she had already let one person in with out knowing. Perhaps she was denying what she was really feeling for someone else. It wouldn't have been the first time she'd done it.

...

She turned and faced the wall, facing away from everything she really wanted to hide from. Her co-workers sympathy. And her feelings.

She didn't know why she was feeling this. She shouldn't. She is not allowed to.

She fell into an uneasy sleep filled with worries of the next day and the future; near and far, but luckily for her, the sleep was dreamless.


	18. Chapter 18: Who Are You?

**I'm Back with new chapters for all my stories. This one is the first one I'm uploading. This is a longer chapter again, and I have a feeling you might like the next two chapters. **

**There's a small surprise in here - and before you ask it has nothing to do with the Danyyeil or his daughter they come later. Well, it might not be a surprise but it is to me :D**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>She woke the next morning, the already warm desert sun shining into the room through the gap between the window frame and the blind. She looked at her watch; 7:00. After her body's hissy fit of not wanting to sleep when she wanted to and her dream the previous night, her body was starting to return to pattern. In three days she left back for DC. Great. Her body clock would be out again.<p>

It was the one thing that she hated about living so far away from her home country and the family that she talked too. It was almost too far. Not as bad as perhaps them living in Australia where it was basically the next day already. But it was still a fair way away.

She decided that if she was meeting her mother at eight thirty for breakfast before going to Eli's lawyer she should get up.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later she returned in her cargo pants and t-shirt after her shower. She sat on her bed tying the shoelaces to her combat boots before making her way over to the bench and mirror on the wall at the end of Tony's bed. She had her hair dryer and her hair - straightener on the bench.<p>

"'Morning," she heard Tony say.

"Good morning," she said, "Can I use this?" she asked holding the dryer. He nodded.

When she had finished and her hair was mostly dry she swapped the dryer for the straightener. When she went to turn it on, the light that told her it was warming up didn't show. She touched the ceramic tiles of the paddles, they weren't warming up. She cursed in Hebrew.

"What the matter?" Tony asked from his bed.

"Stupid straightener won't work," she stated while - for some reason - hitting it against the side of the bench, as if the force would turn it on.

"Why not leave it curly?" he asked.

"Do you want to brush it tonight?" she said rhetorically back.

"Leave it curly and put it up," he said, "Me, personally? I like it curly and down," he added before thinking about it, he began to regret the slip of tongue but he looked up in time to see her look back down to the bench, and he definitely didn't miss the smile that crossed her face as she grabbed the hairbrush and hair ties.

"Where are you going?"

"I told you yesterday, my father's will reading, I'm meeting Ima for lunch," she said.

"Are you allowed to go alone?" he asked.

"I was planning on it, but if I have to have someone with me it will be you," she said.

"I want someone with you," he stated.

"You just want to spend more time with me," she said.

"I don't want you out their alone when some psychopath is out there possibly after you," he clarified.

She nodded, "Well, you have half an hour," she said making her way to the door and the proceeded to the lounge room.

He quickly had a shower and got changed before coming out of his and Ziva's room to the lounge/kitchen where she was drinking what he presumed to be tea and had a half of slice of toast, talking to McGee - McGee had the other half.

"... And me - should go out. We have not done that in a long time," she told him.

"Where? We've been everywhere," McGee replied.

"You may have McGee, but I have not. I tend to stick to places I know,"

"What are we doing," Tony said. Stealing her half of toast and biting the end off it. Ziva glared at him and McGee looked at him strangely, since when had their friendship been like that? He didn't say anything.

"I said that we all should go out when we get back," she said. Tony nodded again before taking another bite of her half a slice of toast.

Ziva grabbed his wrist and pulled it to her mouth biting the toast then flashing Tony a cheeky smile after she swallowed.

"What? It was my toast to begin with," she said. Tony shoved the remaining of the toast into his mouth.

"Ha," he said with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she said standing up, taking her plate with her, "You will not be able to eat at the café," she said.

"What? No one told me that!" he exclaimed spraying crumbs every where.

"That's disgusting DiNozzo," she said walking away.

McGee was sitting there watching the interaction between the two. He shook his head. Could Ray be right? Could they be sleeping together? He wondered.

"What café?" McGee asked.

"Tony is coming with me to Eli's will reading," Ziva explained, "I am going with my mother and we are going to have breakfast at a small café around the corner from the office," Ziva said.

"Where did you get permission to do that David?" they heard Vance ask from behind them.

"My boss," Ziva replied firmly.

"Are you going with anyone else?" he asked.

"Tony," she replied in the same tone, walking past him, presumably to her room to get her bag.

She returned a few minutes later with her shoulder bag slung across her body, "Ready?" she asked Tony, who nodded then stood from his seat, "Tell Gibbs that we have gone," she told McGee before walking to the door.

She went to the driver's side seat, "What do you think you're doin'," Tony asked.

"Answer me this, do you know your way around Israel?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"Exactly," she said stepping in and starring the car. Tony also got in, buckled his seat belt and hung onto dear life as she sped at full speed to her destination which Tony was sure was wrapped around a tree.

It didn't take them long to arrive, her mother was already there waiting for her.

"Shalom," she greeted as Tony and Ziva stepped out of the car.

They both murmured 'shalom,' back.

"Why is she going to her ex-husbands will reading?" Tony said leaning closer to Ziva and speaking into her ear.

"I invited her," Ziva said back.

Tony walked into the cosy café and immediately felt overwhelmed. He couldn't read anything. How was he meant to order?

"Ziva..." he said.

She looked up at him at the sound of her name, "Yes?"

"I can't read anything," he said.

"I know," she giggled, "Here is the picture menu for the little kids that cannot read either," she smartly said.

"Not funny Ziva, there's no such thing as a picture menu," he said.

"You never know, there might be. What do you feel like?" she asked.

"_Is he your body guard?_" Rivka asked Ziva.

"_I guess you could say that,_" she smiled.

They ordered their food and sat at a table filling silence with meaningless conversation before and while they ate, keeping it in English as much as possible for Tony to be able to contribute to the conversation.

At one point Tony stood to do something, no one was paying much attention to what. Rivka turned to her daughter, "_How is your boyfriend?_" she asked.

"_I am leaving him,_" Ziva stated.

"_Why?_"

"H_e has been lying to me. I found profiles of Eli and myself on the table yesterday. I am ending things as soon as I get back this afternoon,_" Ziva explained.

"_Are you going to ask your partner out?_" Rivka asked innocently.

"_Tony? No,_" she said.

"_Why?_"

"_We work together, we are not allowed. He is my best friend_," Ziva said.

"_Even more of a reason too,_" she justified, "_It had never stopped you before,_"

"_It's different now - I am different now_,"

Tony returned, "We have to go if we are going to make the appointed time," Ziva said. They stood and made their way to their respective cars. This time Ziva drove and... Somewhat... Respected the road rules. Not that Tony could tell anyway. He only knew what the signs said from the shape and colour of them.

The office wasn't far, the exited the car then walked to the double sliding doors of the office, which obviously opened for them.

Ziva went to the front desk and Tony was standing right behind her. She talked fluent Hebrew - which wasn't to Tony's surprise. She spoke it for around a good twenty years - to the receptionist.

Ziva led them to the seats line along the window; Tony sat one side of her and her mother the other side. Ziva lent forward in her chair to the coffee table covered in magazines Tony didn't know the name of. She chose on and began reading aimlessly through it.

After around five minutes of waiting the sliding doors opened to welcome another person into the vicinity, they all looked up at the new person as he walked to the receptionist and introduced himself and told him why he was there. All Tony could understand was a name: Eli David.

The receptionist must have told him to wait by them because he came and sat next to Tony. Ziva lent forward looking past Tony, "_I'm sorry, but who are you?"_ she asked in Hebrew.

"_Levi,_" he replied, "_You?_"

Tony heard Rivka mutter something under her breath, "_And why are you here?_" Ziva asked.

"_To attend the reading of my father,_" he replied confused, "Who are you?"

"_Who is your father?_" she answered.

"_Eli David. Now who are you?_" he demanded.

Ziva's head shot around to look at her mother while still talking to Levi, "_And who is your mother?_"

"_I have never seen her, but her name is Rivka Yahalom,_"

"_I had a brother and you never told me!_" Ziva exclaimed standing up, her bag and the book falling off her lap.

"_Hey!_" Levi said, "_Who are you?_" effectively gaining Ziva's attention.

"_Ziva David_," she said before turning back to her mother.

"_Ziva,_" a voice said, "_I don't want a bloodbath,_"

"_Meshek,_" Ziva replied, "_Are you ready for us,_"

He nodded. Ziva grabbed Tony's wrist and pulled him with her. The others were quick to follow.

"_Meshek,_" Rivka greeted coolly.

"What's with her?" Tony said.

"This lawyer is the same one Eli used as a divorce lawyer. She lost a fair bit," Ziva explained.

"And what happened back there?" he asked again.

"I'll tell you later," she replied.

They sat around a table, Tony next to Ziva and the man known as Levi on the other side next to Rivka. Meshek sat at the head of the table.

"_This should be quite easy,_" Meshek said, "_I read through Your father's will and he has left his houses to his daughter, and he said that all his possessions and money are to be split between his children,_"

"_So me?_" Ziva asked.

"_According to my records... The two of you,_" Meshek said mentioning to Ziva and Levi. Ziva glared at him.

"_It doesn't specify who, it says split between his children. I'm sorry Ziva, he is included if he is a child of Eli David. I trust you have a key to your father's house,_" he stated. Ziva nodded.

She stood up and left the room, a little frustrated, leaving Tony in the room with three other Israelis looking at him, "I would love to stay, but she's my ride outta here," he said before quickly standing up and rushing after her.

When he caught up to her she was facing the car with her hands on the top of the car and her head down.

"What happened back there?" he said putting a hand on her lower back rubbing small circles.

"That man is - apparently - my brother," she said. He had moved to her side, his hand still on her back. He could see she had her eyes close and could also see and feel through her back that she was taking deep breaths in the effort to calm herself.

Tony wasn't sure what to say. For the first time in like forever he had nothing to say. He continued to rub circles on her back.

"He apparently is my full brother. Tony, how can someone keep a son from their children?" she said moving so she was face to face with him, looking him in the eyes. When she moved he kept his hand on her back, when she moved his hand ended up resting on the bottoms of her slim waist and top of her hip. He didn't let it drop, "That's like asking a couple that had runaway to have a child why they kept it from their family, or why a single mother kept a child from its father," he said softly.

"No, it's not," she quickly defended, "There are a lot of other chapters to that. The child's father could have been abusive, or not ready for a child. The families of the couple may not have been what the parents wished for their child to grow up around," she explained, "Why keep someone older than the children you want to keep from them? Where was he?" she asked.

Before Tony had a chance to answer the sliding doors opened again, this time revealing the man and Rivka.

"Ziva," Rivka said.

Only when Ziva moved did Tony let his arm drop, "No," she yelled.

"Ziva," Rivka said again, "Calm down,"

"No, I will not calm down. This is not about keeping my birthday present a secret, this is a person, apparently my brother, and a secret from me for almost twenty nine years," Ziva yelled in response, "I am not having this conversation," she said before opening the door, stepping in, and then slamming the door shut. She revved the engine and Tony quickly made his way around to the passenger's seat side. As soon as he was in the car she took off faster than usual - even for her. Tony didn't even have the chance to buckle his seat belt before she had reached full speed.

"Ziva, promise me one thing, don't wrap us around a building or tree," he yelled because of the adrenaline pulsing through his vein from watching things and people fly past him at warp speed, "or pedestrians," he added as one of the side mirrors narrowly miss a person.

He noticed them not turn down the right road only a few seconds later, "What are you doing? Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need some space before being crowded again. If I am I may kill someone," she said.

He could tell she was pissed off at the entire world right at that moment - he didn't dispute it, argue, or disagree with her. Hell, she was driving; he would never win in this position. He didn't want her pissed at him too.

"Where are _we _going to get space?" he asked her emphasizing the 'we'.

"A stretch of beach that I know. It shouldn't take long," she said.

"At this speed, I'm surprised we aren't already there," he muttered to himself but he knew she heard him from the bitter, dry chuckle that came from her.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope its okay.<strong>

**Reviews please :D**


	19. Chapter 19: Only Human

**I think some of you might like this chapter, others won't be very happy with me. But it gets even better for chapter 20. I like this chapter, but thats just me.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>As promised, they arrived minutes later at a beautiful deserted part of a beach. I had crystal blue water and clean white sand.<p>

Ziva got out of the car and slammed the door behind her. She walked a bit down the beach before Tony caught up with her. He didn't say anything, he just followed her.

After a little walking Ziva dropped to the ground and crossed her legs looking out at the water, "I like this beach, it is so much better than some of the ones you can find at home," she said softly. Tony took a seat next to her.

"What are you going to do?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"I don't know," she stated,

"How come my mother chooses this time to re-introduce her self to my life and my so called 'brother' chooses the same time? And how come this all happens around the same time my father dies?" she asked.

"I don't know, Ziva, perhaps you should talk to him and your mother," he told her.

Ziva was silent for a bit, absorbing what Tony had said, "Maybe not right now, I might shoot them," she said.

She lied on her back against the sand and looked at the clear blue sky. Tony didn't know what she was thinking but he wanted to, he moved closer to her.

"Maybe we should stay here for a while then," Tony said. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to relax.

After a few minutes Tony lied on his back next to her but still looked at the side of her face. She still wore the emotionless mask that she wore when something was bothering her. He rolled to his side and poked her with his index finger in the side; she turned to look at him, "What?" she asked.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked. She shook her head.

She sat up bending her knees, putting her elbows on her thighs and head in her hands, "Not really," she said, "A few days ago, I couldn't believe he was dead. Now I have my mother back, gain a brother, and found out my mother has been lying to me. It's a lot to get your head around,"

"I can't even begin to imagine," he said, "I have no idea how you're coping,"

"With difficulty. You are also helping. Letting me talk, letting me know that it's okay to talk, and you just listening. Thank you for that Tony," she said.

"Its fine, what are friends for?" he replied flashing a huge smile to her.

She started smiling. He could tell she was trying not to laugh. He poked her again to get her to laugh - it worker. She started laughing, lightly at first, but she eventually was doubling over in laughter. She didn't even know what was funny - either did Tony, but he was laughing at her laughter - he hadn't heard her laugh like that in a long time.

Once she sobered up, he asked, "What was so funny,"

"The idea that you have that I can cope with anything and everything," she stated.

"I never said that," he said.

"I know, but ever since you found me sitting in the squad room that day, even when you got to know me I can tell you have always pictured me as that type of person. But, I have something to tell you," she said leaning closer to him with a playful look in her eyes, "I am only human, I just cope with things differently to you, or McGee, and definitely differently to Abby," she said.

"But you portray yourself that way," he replied moving closer to her, she didn't move away.

"I know," she said, when he spoke she could feel his breath like she could the night before which is what drew her closer, "It's how I cope,"

She quickly looked at his lips before back into his eyes - he didn't miss it - she could feel her stomach fill with butterflies, the same as that night.

"Maybe you should let someone in," he whispered, they were that close that when one of them spoke their lips almost brushed against each other. "I try," she whispered back, "But I cope by distracting myself," she stated.

"Do you need a distraction now?" he asked.

Neither moved any closer, neither wanted to cross the line that they were at right at that moment with out the others consent. They still looked into each others eyes.

"Yes," she stated.

That was all he needed, that one simple word had never meant so much than it did in that moment. He was about to lean in that little further to allow their lips to meet and give them the contact that they both - especially in that moment, Ziva - wanted, when Tony's phone rang.

They both pulled back with a start, as if snapping out of a trance, giving each other their personal space back. Tony reached into his pocket, pulling his phone out. He put it to his ear and answered, "DiNozzo," there was a pause while the person on the other end of the phone spoke, "We are at a beach... Because, well it's hard to explain and I think she should tell you herself... Ye-... Okay, we coming back now," he hung up his phone and he heard Ziva sigh as she stood.

"Back to prison," she said under her breath.

"Hey," he said softly, quickly standing and grabbing her arm gently she turned to look at him - the same look as before still lingering in her eyes, "It's not a prison. Only a few more days, Zi, then we're back in DC," he said, creating a nickname for her. She smiled at that.

"We will - well, I will - need at least until Friday," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I inherited my father's house, half his possessions, and money," she informed him as she tried brushing the sand off her back and pants.

"I'll stay with you if you want," he said helping her before getting her to help him.

"It is not necessary; I will stay at the house. It will be good for me to have that time to myself," she said.

"Let me rephrase, I 'will' stay with you whether you want me to or not," Tony said, she smiled again at both his persistence and stubbornness. He was glad that the event from before hadn't effected their relationship with each other.

When they reached the car Ziva leant against the driver's closed door, "Tony, about before..." she said.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Ziva. Nothing happened, nothing should change," he smiled. He opened the door and stepped in before adding, "Oh, and by the way, that was Gibbs, he said that your mother was at the safe house," he didn't have to have seen her to know the soft playful look her eyes held before had disappeared and was replaced with the mask from before.

She got in the car without another word and began driving - slowly for a change - back to the safe house, probably trying to work out what to say to her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the characters are a little out of character, but I think that to be able to write them like this in this chapter and the next its really hard to not have them out of character.<strong>

**And just one question: I've started writing another Tiva story called 'Relatives and Blind Dates'. I'm only a few chapters in of writing and it sort of starts off a little slow. The title basically sums up what its about. My question is, do you want me to begin publishing it or wait until I've finished one of my others? I guess you'll find out whether you think I should or not if I post it or not (Did that make sense?).**

**Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**What do you think? Reviews Please. :D**


	20. Chapter 20: Do you want to?

**Chapter 20 to mark the 10 000+ hits I have for this story :D **

**So, I didn't really plan for this to happen in this chapter, but thats the way it wanted to be written. Tony and Ziva will probably be way out of character but I couldn't think of any way that they wouldn't be. So sorry if your one of those people who hate it when characters are out of character, its only this chapter so far. But either way - I think you might like this chapter :D I like this chapter, but I say that about a lot of the chapters for this story :P**

**I actually planned for Ziva and Rivka's converstation to happen in this chapter but that's not the way it worked out. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>The car trip back was silent; both were thinking about what happened before the phone call from their boss and what would have happened if he didn't ring.<p>

Tony was holding onto the handle above the door to stop himself falling (her driving had sped up a bit). Did he want to kiss her? Yes, he had for a long time. Well not just kiss her, he wanted to do... Other stuff as well, but also wanted to be the one who she would go home to every night, the one who could make her laugh, the one who could remind her that its okay to let loose and to behave stupid every once in a while. He wanted to that and so much more. The only problem was he was scared, scared of everything that had the word commitment in the description of the word. So he was scared -mainly - of a committed relationship. And he knew she knew he was. When she was with CI-Ray, for crying out loud, he was a decent guy; Tony was beginning to come around to him. Of course he ended up lying to her and killing her father (which was yet to be confirmed), but if she was with him, why in the world would she want to be with someone like him? There was that and a heap of other factors. What if they were together and something happened to them at work? What about Gibbs?

Ziva was thinking down similar lines, she was thinking what would have happened if the phone hadn't rung. Last night she had come to terms with the fact that she might - might - be falling for Tony. The type of man she dubbed as someone not right for her, the playboy, the person who sleeps around a lot. She also knew what he was like; he was scared not so much love, but commitment. He always doubted himself - whether he was good enough for who ever he may be with.

She had basically told him, he might not have known it but she did. He said last night that the reason she would trust when the right person came along; from day one, she had trusted him, she had known him all of an hour and a bit and she had told him about her sister. She could tell he knew how much it affected her. But she hadn't told Ray, the person who she was almost in love with. Last night she determined that the reason she could let no one in was because she had already let someone in, in more than a friendly way.

Ziva hit the breaks as she asked herself one question; could it be that they already were in a relationship without knowing it? A relationship without the sexual intimacy? Was that the definition of their relationship?

"What are you doing?" Tony asked as she pulled to the side of the road. She turned in her seat.

"If that phone didn't ring, what would you have done?" she asked.

"I probably would have kissed you," he said, "Why?"

"Just thinking. Do you think it would have gone further than a kiss?" she asked.

"Only if you wanted it to, Ziva, I would never force you to do something," he replied.

There was a silence as she tried to work out what he was thinking. He, under the intense gaze of her stare, turned to look out the window.

"What if I said I wanted it to go further?" she asked softly, unsure.

He whipped his head around to look at her, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"If we were kissing, and we decided to take it further, what would you have done?" she asked.

He thought about it for a minute, "You were upset, I would have stopped it, I would feel I was taking advantage of you," he said, "If you were any other girl I probably would have kept going," he didn't think about the last part until he had said it. He instantly regretted it.

"Oh," she said as she turned back in her seat and started the car, not looking at him again.

"That's not what I mean Ziva," he said grabbing her arm right before she turned the key that turned the car on, "It wasn't meant to sound the way it did. Its not that I don't want to, because I do. But You, Ziva, are more to me than some chick I could pick up at a bar. You are, like, one of my best friend, I would never take advantage of you like that. If we were to have anything more than a small kiss I would want to do it properly," he explained. She looked up into his eyes and saw sincerity, but she felt her face flick with confusion, "Meaning that if we were to sleep together or anything remotely similar, I would want to take you out and make it something, you or I would never forget. And even then it properly wouldn't be for a while after our third date," he clarified.

She smiled, "Are you asking me out on a date, Tony?" she said.

"Depends, would you like to go out with me?" he asked seriously. Her smile slowly disappeared - she thought he was joking, "You don't have to if you don't want to," he said seeing her face fall.

"Yes," there was that word again, the word he wanted to hear her say in that moment.

"Really?" he said, smiling hugely, thinking that she was playing him. Kind of like the cat and mouse games that they played often.

"Really," She smiled back.

His smile faltered a bit, "What?" she asked.

"You're still with CI-Ray," he said.

"No I'm not. I am officially ending it when we get back, it was already over the day I saw him at Mossad," she said, "I knew then that he had been lying to me, and it's not the first time he has done it,"

"Okay," he said releasing her arm, "What are you going to do about your mum?"

She sighed "I don't know, but I she pushes me too much, you might get to see the 'Old Ziva' again," she said.

"Like when you first came to NCIS?" he asked.

"Maybe, you never know. You didn't know me before hand," she said.

They came to the corner that they had to turn down, this time she did. She pulled up behind one of the other cars in the drive way.

"Should we tell anyone?" Tony asked.

"Not yet, Gibbs should be the first one to know," she said, unbuckling her seat belt and hopping out of the car, Tony did the same thing and walked closely behind her.

As soon as she got to the door her posture changed, she hid behind her mask, made her posture defensive and stood up straighter. She opened the door and walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? They have agreed to go out with each other (The actual going out part might not happen for a while, though, we'll see how it pans out)<strong>

**It is funny though how everything has lined up with this chapter, Chapter 20, 10 000+ hits, and Tony asked her to go out with him. Totally unplanned, I swear.**

**Reviews Please :D Can we see if we can get to 60 reviews... So close, Yet so far... Its only three. (Sorry sounding desprate, like in my other story... Woops)**


	21. Chapter21:All this time I picked DiNozzo

**Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter. It reached 60 reviews :D**

**This is the conversation between Rivka and Ziva, it also has Ziva telling Ray to back off. **

**btw, To all the reader of my other story - _Rule Ten: Never get personally involved in a case_ - I am going to update soon, I'm nearly finished the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>Ziva opened the door and walked in with purpose. "Ziva," One voice said, Tony briefly wondered if Ziva would let him kill Ray. He didn't hate that voice much until that moment. She, Ziva, was going to date him, Tony, not other him, Ray. He was glad she was going to end it.<p>

"Where have you been?" he asked.

Ziva ignored him and talked to her mother, "_When were you going to tell me?_" she said.

"_Ziva, you have to understand-_" Rivka began.

"_No I don't, I do not care what the situation was, I do not care if I never saw him, it would have been nice to know,_" Ziva said.

"What happened?" McGee asked Tony.

"A lot of things, I just hope she doesn't kill her mother," Tony replied.

"Hey!" yelled Gibbs, effectively gaining the attention of both women who turned to look at him. Ziva had nothing but fire in her eyes and Rivka had sadness.

"Is someone going to fill us in?" his question more of a demand than an actual question.

"I found out I have been lying to my entire life," Ziva said.

"_That is not true, Ziva_,"

"_What would you like to call it, miscommunication?_" she snapped back

"David!" Gibbs exclaimed he didn't what was being said but he knew the conversation was getting heated. That stopped Ziva from talking, "You need to calm down,"

"Why do you think I did not come straight back here," she yelled at Gibbs.

"Don't yell at me," Gibbs said. Ziva's face was like stone.

She turned and addressed her mother again, "_I would like to know, why?_" Ziva asked not really looking like she did.

"_We were not married at the time, Ziva; my father took him away from us. Gave him to another family. After that we decided to get married. We did a year after he was born and a year before you were,_" Rivka explained.

"_Still what did you think? That Tali and I wouldn't have cared? That we would have run away?_" she asked.

"_You did run away, Ziva and look at yourself now,_" Rivka replied, remaining calm.

"_I ran away for other reasons than that - clearly, I didn't know about him! And look at me know? I'm pissed off because no one told me anything!_"

"_Well, Ziva you never told me the reason why you ran away, care to share?_" Rivka asked.

That shook Ziva a little. She kept the reason she ran away a secret for years, really only one other person knew. She wanted to keep it that way; she would be looked down on if anyone - especially her mother now and her father if he were still alive - knew. She would do anything to avoid it. Not that she was ashamed, "Do not change the topic. We _are not talking about me, we are talking about the brother I never knew I had. Tell me, did Ari know?" Ziva said. Rivka didn't say anything,_ "He did," Ziva said, "_Tali did not, if she did she would have told me,_" Ziva said.

"_Ziva, listen to me!_" Rivka yelled. Ziva stopped and looked at her mother, "_I didn't tell you because I didn't know where he was, all I knew was that he lived in Israel until he was about ten, then he moved to America. When he was seventeen the people who adopted him told him he was adopted. He tracked down Eli and me, but he didn't have anything else but names. You were fifteen and Tali was fourteen. Eli and I were not together at that time. He was a lot easier to tack down and get in contact with because of his rank. When he was twenty he came to see Eli. I have never met him,_" Rivka explained.

"_What part of America?_" Ziva asked.

"_Washington DC,_" She replied.

"_Oh, this just keeps getting better and better,_" Ziva said to her self.

"_What do you mean?_"

"_I live in DC, ever thought to have told me?_" she asked.

"_Ziva I didn't even know whether you were dead or alive, how was I meant to tell you had a brother?_"

"_How about the other night at dinner?_" Ziva asked.

"_Too many other people,_"

"_What difference does that make? I would have told them anyway,_"

"_Look I'm sorry but I have a lot to get my head around, you are going to have to give me some time, I will call you when I am ready,_" Ziva said as she walked down the hall.

Ray put his arm out to stop her, "Ziva, can we talk?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, we can talk. I am no longer with you, I would be happy to never see you again. So no we cannot talk!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me; you used me, lied to me, and now you want me back. Well I have news for you: It is not going to happen," she said, "Get out of my way," she demanded as she moved his hand out of the way then a few seconds later they heard the door slam shut.

"I think I will go back home. It was nice meeting you all," Rivka said as she walked out. Gibbs followed after her.

"Maybe I should talk to Ziva later," Ray said, "Unless there's a real reason she is breaking up with me," he said looking at Tony.

"Of course there's a real reason. You're a lying bastard, she's not stupid," McGee defended before Tony had a chance to. Now, Tony wouldn't have even been able to say anything, he was surprised in what McGee had just said, he had never heard him say anything like that.

"Excuse me?" Ray said.

"You were going through her phone - trust betRayed once. Showing up at Mossad days after her father's death - trust betRayed twice. Finding profiles of her and her father - trust betRayed thrice. You're not very good at picking women," he stated. Even Tony had to look at him strangely. He would pick Ziva out of all the living women in the world.

McGee felt the eyes of both men on him, "What I mean is, if you wanted to lie to someone, maybe it would have been better to chose some other than Ziva. She definitely not the stupid one, if it's anyone, it's you for lying to her in the first place," McGee said.

"Maybe she should have been able to pick that I was lying to her," Ray said.

"So you were lying. No wonder she's leaving you," he said. As soon as he finished a fist came in contact with his face.

His nose gushed with blood. From behind Tony they heard a glass break from someone dropping it, "McGee!" Ziva said.

Both Tony and Ziva went to his side as he stumbled backwards, "Are you okay?" she asked as they both steered him to the lounge. Tony went to the kitchen to get the box of tissues and Ziva sat next to him on her knees, facing him.

"Are you okay, Tim?" she asked again.

"Yeah, fine," he replied, "How long had you been there?" he asked.

"Long enough to know I have great friends," she smiled. She looked up at Ray, "You better go before I decide to hurt you," she said sternly as Tony came back with the box of tissues, a damp cloth, and a small plastic bag to put the used tissues in. McGee rested his head back on the back of the lounge.

Tony handed McGee the tissues and McGee held them to his nose while saying, "What in the world possessed you to do that?"

"Ziva said it was over and he wasn't going to leave her," he justified.

"You didn't have to do that, I am more than capable of doing that myself," she said.

"Don't care," he murmured, "Do you think it's broken?" he asked.

Ziva moved his hands away from his face and looked and touched his face in certain places, "I don't think so, just bruised," she said softly.

* * *

><p>"Ziva will come around you know, she has had a lot to deal with in the past week," Gibbs said as Rivka got to her car.<p>

"Are you saying that you know my daughter better than me?" she asked as she opened the door.

Gibbs shut the door again, "No, I just know that she has changed since she has left Mossad," he said.

"Ziva has always been stubborn; she will not ring me until next month,"

"I will make sure she calls you before she leaves Israel," he said opening the door for her again. She stepped in and he closed the door.

Gibbs watched her leave then went back into the house to see McGee with his head tilted back and tissues held to his face with Tony and Ziva sitting either side of him.

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs said.

"Cruz was saying he wouldn't leave Ziva alone so McGee told him to leave her, he hit McGee. Clearly, he didn't like what Tim had to say," Tony said.

Gibbs shrugged, "All this time I picked DiNozzo to be bashed by the CIA," Tony looked at him blankly, "You have to call your mother before you leave Israel Ziva," he said in a way she knew it wasn't a request.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to have Ray punch Tony, but then figured that I may have neglected McGee a bit so I had Ray hit McGee instead. So its not me getting him beat up because I don't like him because I do - his character needed something to happen, and I believe that if it came down to it McGee would get defensive of Ziva. <strong>

**Any way, what do you think? **

**Please Review :D**


	22. Chapter 22:So you did sleep with them?

**Chapter twenty two all about tieing the loose end - Ray. So I don't really think much happens. There's not much interaction with other characters outside Ziva, Ray and Vance. I don't know whether Ray is going to becoming back later in the story or not, I don't think that you would appreciate that much. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>While Ray was out of his room Ziva snuck into the room he was sharing with Kort - he was still in the room.<p>

She walked in and sat on Ray's bed, and sat on it, waiting for him to return while completely ignoring Kort's presence.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after a minute, looking up from what ever it was he was doing.

"In case you forgot, I'm here being protected from who ever killed my father. But I guess they are not doing a very good job if the people who killed him are under the same roof as me," she bitterly.

"We did not kill your father," Kort stated.

"But you were planning on it," Ziva quickly replied, "I guess it is a good thing that you did not, Israel and America are allies. I am not sure if they would really appreciate America killing The Mossad's Director," she said, "According to records Ray arrived here three weeks before hand and you a few weeks before hand, you had plenty of opportunity," she said.

"We weren't allowed, we didn't get the order," he said.

The door opened and Ray walked in, "Ziva," he greeted.

"Are you finished harassing my friends?" she said standing from his bed.

"You don't know what he said," Ray said.

"I know what he said and why he said it. I also know what you said. And I mean it when I say I am ending it, I do not want you to associate yourself with me in that way again. I would also appreciate if you angry at me take it out on me, not Tony or Tim," she said beginning to walk out. He stepped in front of her.

"Can you answer one question?" he asked her.

"I did not sleep with you because I was not fully comfortable with you and something about you did not sit well with me. Now I know what," she said guessing what he was going to ask.

"But I get the impression that you once would sleep with your boyfriends whether you trusted them or not," he said.

"Once I would. But times change, I have changed. Things happened that made me realise I cannot just give myself away to anyone and everyone I have a relationship with," she replied.

"But you slept with Ben-Gidon," he said.

"Yes, because I was once his partner, even when I was in the IDF, I would sleep with people so I felt I had their trust even if I did not. But that was years ago, I do not do that anymore," she explained.

"So you've slept with McGee and DiNozzo?" he asked.

"No, I knew I could trust them. You were not there and did not see them when I did, they had lost a team member, and they were close. As soon as you have their trust, you have it for life, all they asked for in return was to be trusted back, - you betray their trust it is very hard to get back if you get it back at all. When I was with them, even before I joined their team I felt safe around them. I had no needed to have their trust in any other way, and don't you dare tell me other wise. If we were together longer and I was comfortable with you and myself, I would have slept with you, but I was not and now you have to move on," she said moving around him.

She had one other thing to take care of before locking herself in her room to process all that had happened that day: ask about extending her visit to be able to take care of her father's possessions.

She found Vance in the lounge room talking to his family on the phone. Ziva politely waited for him to finish talking in the kitchen where she made herself a sandwich to eat.

She heard him finish and put her plate in the sink after she finished eating and walked into the lounge room.

"So you have a brother," he stated as she took a seat next to him.

"Apparently," she replied, "Did you know about him?"

"No, Eli never mentioned any other child other than you, your sister, and your brother," Vance said.

"I need to stay here at least until Friday," she said.

"Why?"

"He left me his second house, which would still have all my sister's, my brother's and my stuff in there and I have half of everything he owned, including money," she explained.

"No," he replied.

"No?" she repeated.

"I'm sorry David, but you're my responsibility, if anything happens to your here or while your working, I need to take responsibility for that,"

"Okay, I will take some of my built up comp time and come back a few days after we get back to DC," she said, "You cannot force me to go back to Washington," she said.

"Do you want to revisit what happened last time you stayed here?" he asked. Ziva subtly shuddered.

"There is going to be no one here to protect you-"

"I do not need protecting!" she exclaimed, "The sooner everyone understands that the better,"

"That is beside the point. People may be out there to kill you. I am not going to let that happen on my watch,"

"Tony said he would stay with me," she said.

"And what about Mossad?"

"They have better things to do," she said.

"Like what?" Vance asked.

"Like finding who killed my father!" she exclaimed.

He studied her face for a while he made his decision. He knew she wouldn't do anything stupid as long as she wasn't pushed. She didn't get that from her father, "You can stay but you need more than one person," he said.

"The team will stay. Tony, McGee, and myself. You will still be protected by the CIA agents that go back on the same flight," Gibbs said, coming to see what his Agent was yelling about.

"You can stay," he said, "I will have the flight tickets moved to a different day. But no longer than Friday,"

"Thank you," she said to Vance as she turned to go back down the hall shooting Gibbs a thank you glare as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D <strong>

**Not sure when the next chapter will be up, I've caught up to all my pre written chapters, I'll try to write quick.**


	23. Chapter 23: I am Paying

**This is the next chapter, I wanted to update today, so its shorter than it would be but it will have to do :D**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>The next morning Ziva was woken by the buzz of her phone. She blindly reached her hand out and grabbed it, "David," she greeted after squinting at the screen trying to determine who it was. She gave up trying to read it.<p>

"_It's Levi_," the voice said from the other end of the line.

"_What do you want?"_ she hissed.

"_I want to be able to get into Eli's house, I need to get back to America in a few days_," he said.

"_How long is a few days?"_ she asked.

"_Thursday_," he replied.

"_Good I leave Friday; I will see you at the house when I decide to get out of bed. I do not know about you but I am tired and need to sleep,"_ she said. She was about to hang up but he began talking.

"_I'm sorry but in didn't know I had a sister until yesterday either,"_ he snapped.

"_Well then this won't help that, you had another sister too, a half brother also," she snapped back, "I will be there in a while. I am not allowed to leave until the rest of my team is awake_," she replied.

"_I have another two siblings?"_ he asked.

"_Had, one full and one - older - half_," she replied.

"_Okay, I will see you in a while, yes?"_ he asked.

"_Yes,"_ she replied.

She returned her phone to the night stand and lifted the sheets of the bed so they were over her head. Just because she woke up early didn't mean she liked too. Her body was just a tune to that routine.

"Who was that?" she heard Tony asked.

"Levi," she replied, "He wants me to open the house for him,"

"Do you want me to accompany you?" he asked. He saw the sheet move and knew she was nodding, "Perhaps we could have our first date, I could take you out for breakfast?" he asked.

"That would be nice," she said, "Then we can go to the bar and I could get drunk and do something stupid,"

"I won't let you do that. I don't want you to kill anyone," he said, "Are you having a shower?"

"No, I will have one tonight," she replied.

She heard him stand and leave the room after he grabbed something that sounded like paper. She rolled to her side, pulling her sheet back and exposing her face again, and dozed off again.

Tony walked down to his boss' room and on the piece of paper wrote that he was taking Ziva to her father's second place - he added the address - and told them that she was meeting with her brother there and to come once they were ready. He stuck it under the door.

Once Tony finished his shower he found the room empty, but could hear the TV softly playing in the lounge room. He quickly got changed and went to the lounge room.

When he saw her he was instantly reminded of her in her first year, but she looked more relaxed and comfortable now then when she first appeared in the squad room.

Ziva was wearing pale loose fitting cargo pants that still managed to make her legs look longer and give them perfect shape, he could tell even while she was slouching in the lounge. She was wearing black tank top with a light blue, light weight over jacket that wasn't meant to keep you warm - what was the point if you were in a desert? - But probably more to keep the sun off you. She had the bottom few buttons done up and the rest gaping open, and her usual shoes. Her hair was in a loose plait starting at the base of her skull; it wasn't like the normal, tight braid she wore to work.

"Are you seeing something you like, Tony," she asked flirtatiously, seeing that Tony was standing there staring at her.

"Yeah... but it's covered by clothes," Tony said playing along, then turning serious, "But you really do look..." he couldn't think of the right word, it was the first time he could comment on how she looked. There were a heap of words he could use; he couldn't choose the right one so he left the sentence hanging.

She turned the TV off and stood from her seat, "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. He led her out of the safe house and to the car where he hesitated.

"What is the matter Tony?" she asked.

"I can't read the signs or know where any thing is, but if I can't drive that means you have too," he told her.

"Sorry, but you are right," she said stepping past him and to the driver's side.

She took them to a small café different to the one she took him the day before. When they stepped in he began to wonder why he asked her to go on a date in a country whose language he couldn't read. She was doing all the talking and reading and translating and he stood there looking lost. He led her to a table and like a prefect gentleman he pulled her seat out and waited for her to sit before pushing the chair back in.

"Wow, if you do this on all your dates, I can begin to see why they are sleeping with you," she said with a smile.

"I don't only do that," he defended, "It's not like I pull out a chair for them and they get into bed with me,"

"Really, what do you do?" she asked.

He looked at her and saw the playful look in her eye, "Well I have a few moves that you're going to have to wait to see," he said as he saw their food coming.

"How long?" she asked.

"You never know,"

Their first date wasn't like any that Ziva had been on, sometimes they were awkward because of nothing to talk about, but with Tony it was different. In all honesty - to both of them - it didn't feel like a date. They never had a dull moment and always had something to talk about - It felt natural, like they had done this millions of times. They were comfortable with each others company.

"Are you ready?" He asked once they had finished eating. She nodded, "Okay, I'll be back, I'm going to pay,"

A smile grew on her face, "What?" he asked.

"You don't know what they are saying or how much money they are going to ask for – I doubt you have any money for here – and you want to pay?" she asked keeping back a laugh. He stared at her.

"Okay, then you come with me and lend me the money and I'll pay you back when we get home," He said.

"Tony, I'll just pay, it will not cost much," Ziva said.

"No, I am paying, Look, I have American money, after you pay convert the amount and tell me I'll give you the money in American dollars," He said.

"Tony..." she said.

"No, let me pay,"

She sighed and walked up with him asking the clerk how much the meal was, Ziva handed the money over and then told Tony a round number of how much it was. He handed over the American money to her. They said their goodbyes to the clerk and walked out. Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist and pulled her to his side.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked her.

"No," She replied, "I don't know if I want another brother – or even sister for that matter. All of my siblings and now my father have died, and all aside from Tali lied to me," she said, stepping away from him and getting into the car.

"Come on, lets get this over and done with," she stated.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Reviews please :D**


	24. Chapter 24:You're Not a Serial Killer

**Sorry for the wait, I was on a roll with this story the other week then it all came to a stop and I was on a roll with a few of my other stories, but I am trying to update all of them today except for one that I updated yesterday. To me this chapter is a little everywhere, but its really just the end part that's important... Why am I telling you that?**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, I own nothing but possibly the plot, well, I'm pretty sure I own that :D**

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the house, Levi was already there and waiting. Tony studied him - in a not weird way - and saw that Ziva and this man had a few similar features. The same eyes - from what he could remember of Haswari, and in the pictures he had seen of Tali their eyes looked similar to Ziva's. It must have been the David gene. There were a few other things but Tony could see the most similarity in the eyes.<p>

As they got closer to him, the only difference was that he couldn't read his like he could Ziva's - he was glad, that would just be creepy.

Ziva silently walked to the front door and reached into her bag grabbing the keys and unlocking the door. She walked in and left the door open - allowing the two men in behind her.

To Tony's surprise it was quite clean but looked like it hadn't been lived in for a number of years.

"This was his house, why wasn't he living in it?" tony asked.

"He bought this house as an investment while he was still married to my mother; we lived here for a few years before she moved us to a rented place in Haifa - Where she grew up. This is closer to the beach than the house in the city. After she left him, he came here when he had Tali and I for the weekend or night or something, but after she died we no longer came here," she said walking up the stairs to the top level, "Nothing here will be packed up; of mine or anyone else's," she said as she opened the door to a room.

The room was bright and girly. It had a light purple feature wall where the head of the bed was and the rest of the walls were a creamy colour, with flower decorations, what looked like makeup on the desk and photos on the wall. The room was clean, spotless. This couldn't have been Ziva's room, there was no way. He briefly thought about that room being Ziva's and he laughed.

Ziva had just stepped into the room and was heading over to the window to open it to let the stuffy room air out. When she heard Tony laughing she stopped at turned around looking at him, "What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking if this was your room," he said.

"What would you do?" she asked in a low voice.

"I don't know. I didn't know you when you were little but I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say that you didn't wear much make up and like purple," he told her.

A frown crossed her face, "It is light in here, you would be taking a stab in the light," she said, "And no, this is not my room," she said walking over to the window and opening it before walking to the door across the hall.

"This is my room," she said opening the door and allowing Tony and Levi to see. This room was more suited to Ziva's personality. The bed sheets were a mess on the bed and the pillows were to the side of the bed and not at the top of the bed. There were a few clothes on the floor. The walls were a cream colour - the same as the cream colour in the other room, there were books on the side table and on the desk. In this room there were posters instead of photos.

"Wow, when you say no one has been here for years you really mean it, don't you?" said Levi.

"Yep," she opened the window to air out the room like in the other.

The next room Ziva went was who he presumed to be her brother's. This room was similar, it had plain walls with nothing on them, but the room was messier.

"Your brother's room?" he asked.

"Yes," she did the same in this room as she did with the others.

There was one door that she left until last even though she had walked past I many times. Now she was walking toward it - the one room that Ziva and her siblings were never able to go in, not even her brother. She knew what it contained though. It contained his collection of knives and guns and a few other weapons from when he worked in the field.

She put her hand on the door knob and turned it slowly. She didn't know whether Levi and Tony were behind her or not - Tony was probably in her old room, trying to suss out what she was like when she was a teenager.

The door opened to reveal looked cabinets. She had something similar - but it was just a safe and no where near as many weapons.

She looked around the room and instantly knew she wanted to own the contents of it. She didn't care how much her 'brother' might want it, it was hers.

She walked to the cabinet and ran her hand along the top of it - making dust fall from the top shelf and onto her face, tickling her nose - until she found what she wanted; the key.

Why he left the key in plane sight, she would never know, but she was grateful at that moment.

She was about to open the door to the weapons when there was a knock at the door. She walked from the room she was in to the front door, opening it for whoever it was on the other side.

"Gibbs, McGee," she said happily before the look of confusion crossed her face, "How did you know I was here?"

"Tony left us a note," Gibbs said.

Levi rounded the corner from one of the rooms on the ground floor and Gibbs looked questionably over Ziva's shoulder.

Ziva turned her head and looked at the man, "He is the man that is supposedly my brother," she said as she walked further into the house with McGee and Gibbs following, "Gibbs, McGee, this Levi 'David'," she introduced, "Levi, this is my boss and my partner. Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee," she said.

"If he is your partner, then white hell is the person up in your old room now, going through your old clothes?" Levi asked.

"That is my... Partner," she said, for a moment she was unsure of how to describe him.

"Hey, Ziva," they heard Tony's voice say from upstairs, "Do you think that this would still fit you?" he asked walking to the top of the stairs holding up a small dark red dress, but became embarrassed when he saw the rest of his team standing near her.

Ziva remembered that dress; she wore it on a date with some loser who she ended up leaving mostly because he got boring. It was strapless and the back was a low cut held by a small piece of fabric that hooked to the opposite side of where it was. The main reason it stayed in place - other than the small piece of fabric - was because of how tight it was. Not overly tight but, by all means, not loose.

Ziva laughed once, "Tony the first time I wore that I was fifteen – I am surprised that everyone let me wear it - and I have grown since then. I didn't have my growth spurts until I was about sixteen," she explained.

"So that explains why your so short," Tony said mainly to himself, "I think you should try it on," he said louder.

"Where do you want us?" Gibbs asked.

"I was thinking that we can have a few boxes to ourselves," she said indicating towards Levi and herself, "And go through all of the things in the rooms, you can start on the bottom floor and I can start up the top, then if there's anything that you want that I have we can work something out," she explained.

Levi nodded. She then added, "My father's accountant is taking care of the money so if you ring that number," she handed him a piece of paper, "And give him your bank account details, he will wire half the money over to you,"

A few moments later she had a rather big box that she had taken into the room with the weapons. She looked at the cabinets again.

She heard someone walk into the room behind her; she turned to face McGee standing behind her looking with wide eyes at the shear amount of weapons in the room.

"Are you okay McGee?" she asked.

"What? Yeah, you must feel like you're in heaven?"

"I was never allowed to touch them," she said, "So yeah, I'm pretty happy that I get to keep them all now,"

"You do know that we're not going to have the same plane that we got on the way over here - which we will probably be lucky to be able to get onto with our sigs and our knife. The chances of getting on the plane with all of those are pretty slim, probably on any aircraft," he said.

"You know how Ima told you the other night that I cut the hair off my dolls?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"When I got older probably around the age of nine Eli let me hold a gun for the first time and helped me take my first shots - he didn't trust me enough to have me hold it with out his hands over mine making sure I hit only what I was meant too. He asked me to find a target, I picked one of my 'favourite' dolls and shot it in its head," she said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Jeez, Ziva, I'm surprised that you didn't turn out to be a serial killer," he said a little surprised and disturbed at what his friend just told him.

"I think I will take my favourites then leave the rest here. Perhaps in a more secure place," she said changing the topic again.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"That would be nice," she said, "There's a box on the bottom floor. If you bring one of those up then I can out all the ones staying in storage in that box and all the ones I want to keep here,"

He returned with the box and sat down on the floor next to her as she began to pull the weapons from the cabinet, "This one?" he asked.

"There," she said as she put the one she that was holding in the box.

They slipped into a comfortable conversation as they packed the boxes. After a few minutes her phone rang.

"David," she answered. She stood and murmured, "Excuse me," to McGee before addressing the phone in Hebrew. He could only pick the name, "Danyyeil,"

He didn't think much of it.

McGee continued to pull the weapons from the cabinets and wiped out the dusty cabinet.

"Where's Ziva?" Tony asked walking into the small room.

"On the phone, I'm not sure where though," McGee said, "Did you know she used to shoot her dolls?"

Tony laughed, "No, but it wouldn't surprise me,"

* * *

><p>"<em>... It's good to hear that... I leave Friday... Oh, I have already made negotiated another day with my director; I won't be able to get another day... Yeah, I'm sure. Look, you're not working today or tomorrow... Why don't you come over here, I'm at my father's second house, you can come around here anytime today or tomorrow, I have to go back to the safe house later though. I can introduce you to my co-workers... No, they don't know... Okay, Goodbye,<em>" Ziva finished.

She was sitting in an old chair she found in the house. It had been five days since the funeral and she had four days to get everything in order. She was usually an organised person when it came to planning. She had had everything planned out and she forgot that the only time that she would be able to see Danyyeil and his daughter was on a Saturday – she left Friday.

She, in one way, felt good to be leaving soon but the other part of her was telling her to stay. This was the place she grew up; she would be leaving behind just as many good memories as she would be bad. She had friends here that she hadn't spoken to in years and she forgot to make time with them as well.

She felt a wave of emotion over come her, suddenly she was back to square one – she had no idea how she should be feeling about everything again. He father: Gone. The country that she grew up in: she would leave behind – she had too. It was different from gaining her citizenship and making the decision to live in DC, this time she had nothing binding her to the country and for the first time since arriving instead of feeling free she felt saddened.

She stood from her chair and walked back inside, but instead of going back to the small room filled with weapons she walked to the bedrooms again. She walked into her old room, shut the door, and sat down on the bed with no sheets. She wasn't going to let anyone see her like this again. They had seen enough of the emotional Ziva for one week. She began looking around her room, wondering why no one came to collect any of their possessions after they stopped living there.

She found some old pictures of her tenth birthday in the draw of the bedside table. Although Eli and Rivka had stopped living together by that point, Eli still managed to get to her birthday. It was one of the only times he did that, he never came to anything. On that day she couldn't remember being more happy in her life. Her parents made an effort to get along and pretend like nothing was wrong. When in reality everything was wrong between them.

The photo was one with her mother and her father and Ziva between them. In the photo she looked truly happy, not faking a smile for the rest of her guests, but genuinely smiling. That was the tip of the ice burg. The tears began silently falling down her face as she remembered the day.

There was a knock at the door and then the door opened revealing Gibbs, who looked as if he wanted to ask something but changed his mind when he saw her silently sobbing while trying to control herself in front of her boss. He didn't say anything as he walked over and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her in comfort. She leant into his embrace, burying her face into his chest near his shoulder, but still being able to see the picture as she traced it with her finger.

"He made an effort this day," She said, "He never did, but that day he did,"

"When was it?" he asked.

"My tenth birthday. I do not think he knew how much it meant to me that he was there," she said.

"I'm sorry Gibbs," she said as she tried to break free from his hold, still crying slightly, "I think that is all starting to hit me,"

"It's okay Ziver. No one is judging you," he said into her ear.

Tony walked past the open door and saw what was happening, he looked at Gibbs and Gibbs looked back, silently telling him that she was okay. He shot her one more worried look before continuing to walk to wherever it was that he was going.

After a while she had calmed down and had stopped crying. Gibbs still held her and Ziva stayed in his comforting arms.

"I am going to get some water... if the water is turned on," she said standing up and walking from the room.

A few seconds later Gibbs heard a knock from the door echo through the house.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to put a bit of McGee and Gibbs in there as well, because once again, I am neglecting them a little (don't worry, I'm not going to have anyone punched or killed or anything... Yet). There will be more of Levi in later chapters but I have a different focal point in the next chapter.<strong>

**I might not be updating in a while, it depends on how long it takes me to write the next chapter. But by all means feel free to read some of my other stories :D**

**Review Please :D**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: I have recently heard of an incedent involving cyber bullying and would like to remind you that any form of bulling is illegal and if its happening to you to get help from someone trusted. If you have told them to stop and they continue, document what is being said or what is being done towards you and tell the police. If you chose to tell the police, you can tell them that you do not want your named mentioned to anyone else - they would have a confidentiality policy. If you are having trouble dealing with the bullying, please get help and talk to someone about it. Many people bully others because they have insecurites about themselves - you do not have to carry other insecurities.**


	25. Chapter 25: Shalom Danyyeil

**This is a bit shorter than the last chapters - but I don't want to give to much away yet ;) so sorry if this isn't as good as my last chapters. Its basically a chapter introducing a new character :D**

**Also, for those of you reading my other stories: they will hopefully be updated with in the next few weeks**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>Ziva answered the door and smiled at her old friend, "Shalom Danyyeil," she said kissing both his cheeks.<p>

"Shalom," he replied.

"I have not seen you in so long," she gushed, "It would have to be just over six months, yes?"

"I think a little longer than that," he stated.

Ziva turned around after opening the door and allowing Danyyeil to come in, "Come, I will introduce you to my friends," she said.

Levi was in the kitchen, Tony was upstairs, McGee was still in the small room filled with weapons, and Gibbs was standing at the top of the staircase after he followed Ziva out of her room.

"That is Gibbs, my boss. Gibbs this is Danyyeil," she said. Gibbs nodded in acknowledgement and Danyyeil said hello.

She led him to the kitchen to meet her long lost brother that she never knew she had. Before going upstairs.

Tony walked back out of her room, Ziva looked at him in wonder, "What is your obsession with my room?" she asked.

"You were pretty cool as a kid," he stated. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Not that you're not cool now, in fact you're very cool. I just didn't know you back then," he said.

She shook her head and took a deep breath and changed the topic, "This is the one and only Tony DiNozzo. Tony, this is Danyyeil," she said.

Tony smiled and offered his hand to the man who shook it, "Well I'm not really the 'one and only', I'm named after my dad. I don't know you, why am I telling you that?" he said.

"Who is he?" Danyyeil asked in Hebrew.

"My partner," she said.

"Don't lie to me Ziva," he warned.

"I have been on one date with him, but you cannot say anything to anyone else," she warned back.

"You're the one with the eleven year old kid who mother left you and the kid," Tony said as realization hit him about the conversation at her mother's house a few nights before.

"The mother didn't so much leave me, as I told her too," Danyyeil defended.

"Why would you do that?" Tony asked.

"Her mother was young and had ambitions, I already had a stable career, as a reserve at the IDF and I have another job. But she was away from her family for ages at a time. She was young and the life she had started needed to be changed before she could take care of a baby," He explained, "So it wasn't as if she just left, it was mutual,"

"Oh. What was her job," he asked.

Danyyeil smiled, "Front lines in the IDF,"

"What year is Amali in?" Ziva asked.

"Six," Danyyeil replied.

"Is that your daughter's name?" Tony asked.

"Amali? Yeah," Danyyeil answered.

"What's it mean?"

"Hope," Ziva replied.

"That was quick Ziva," tony said in surprise.

"One; her mother and I were quite close, and two; I like knowing what names mean," she replied.

"What's your name mean?"

"Brilliance,"

"Figures," Tony replied.

"Does she like school?" Ziva asked.

"She doesn't not like it, but she would prefer to be doing other things. Remind you of someone?" he asked.

Ziva laughed, "Yeah, I was a little like that,"

"She's really good at it though, almost straight 'A's. She's studding English, and is extremely good, I talk to her in English at home, and she is getting really fluent. Science, maths, and a few other subjects," he told Ziva.

Before she could reply, McGee called her name, "Let's meet McGee," she said with a smile.

Tony watched as they left him, there was something in Ziva and Danyyiel's relationship that screamed 'more than friends'. He briefly wondered if that was what other people saw when they saw them together. He turned around and walked back into her room and continued to search for things that could reveal something from her mysterious past.

"What McGee?" she asked as she got to the door.

"I was wondering- who is that?" he asked.

"Danyyeil, Timothy McGee," she said.

"I was wondering what you want me to do with this,"

"I think just put everything in the boxes, I will through them later," she said.

Later, after the formalities, Ziva and Danyyeil were talking quietly on the lounge in Hebrew. No one team Gibbs knew what was being said.

Someone probably Levi had enough sense to get lunch before Tony started complaining. They sat around the small coffee table in the living room and they were talking about different things but the main topic seemed to be Danyyiel's daughter. Ziva seemed to be really interested in what he had to say.

"So, Ziva, you said you knew Amali's Mother well, how?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, friends from school. We used to see each other a fair bit, so when she disappeared off the face of the Earth I was slightly unsure of how to think. But I did help with the name and when Danyyeil needed help, I would help him,"

"Oh," he replied. There was something about them that was being kept quiet and it made tony curious.

"Where do you work Danyyeil?" Gibbs asked suddenly.

"I am a reserve for the IDF and I have a small stall at the market that I run part time with my brother," he said, "Which reminds me Ziva. I have been called back to the IDF they said they need my help on a mission,"

Gibbs and Tony both saw the brief flicker of fear cross Ziva's eyes, "When?" she asked.

"A few months. There's plenty of time," he said, "You don't have to worry about anything for a while,"

Danyyeil looked at his watch, "I am sorry, Ziva, but I have to pick Amali up from school in town, and get a few things before we go home," he said.

"Okay, I will walk you to the door," Ziva stood and he followed her to the door where they switched back to Hebrew and began talking about something before saying goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I need some ideas for some fillers for the next few chapters to help me build up to the next 'big thing' - any and all ideas are welcome. <strong>

**Reviews Please :D**


	26. Chapter 26: Middle Child Syndrome

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>They had got a fair bit done that day. Ziva had managed to wash all loose bedding on the beds and anything and everything else - she was going to take them to an OP shop to give to people who would actually fit into them. Everyone had helped put things in boxes and wipe down benches, shelves and window seals, they got about a quarter of the house done, and if it weren't for Ziva's visitor they would have got a lot more done.<p>

Ziva was walking through the house by herself, it felt so empty, it no longer held the memories that she had as a kid there.

She walked into her brother's still untouched bedroom and locked the window before closing the blind. When she turned around she saw that Levi was standing in the doorway watching her.

"I know where I remember you from now," he stated.

"You have seen me before?" she asked.

"Yes, at least I think I have,"

"Care to elaborate?" she said.

"You're clever with all your complicated words," he said with a daring grin.

"It's not a long word. Don't change the subject," Ziva said.

"A few years ago, almost ten," he said in a voice that was still unsure, "Maybe nine or eight. I was in Eli's office talking to him about his motives for giving me up. The door opened and you addressed him. I'm not sure what about though, you opened the door then when he realised that he was with someone you apologized before walking out and closing the door," he said.

"That was you?" she asked after a moment of thinking back, "I had a friend who thought you were cute," she said with a small laugh.

Ziva walked to the next room locking the window and closing the blind. Levi following her.

"Ziva, could I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"What were they like?" he inquired.

Ziva walked to the next two bedrooms doing the same in both those rooms and out to the hall way before answering.

"Rivka was a good mother, she would shelter Tali and I from the type of monster that Eli was," Ziva said as she walked back to her room and sat on her bed, Levi sat next to her. She pulled what looked like a box from under the bed and placed it on the bed between them, "I sometimes think back and wish she had told me. I know that I cannot do anything about my past but sometimes I think that if I knew what he was like; I would have made better decisions than I did,"

"She was compassionate; something that Tali inherited much more of than me. She was stubborn and wouldn't stand by to watch her daughters get hurt. Which I guess - looking back now - is why she packed our stuff and made us leave here when I was nine. I resented her at first, Abba was kind of like my hero," she said with a laugh.

"I know how that is, my son idolizes me and makes me so much more than I am," he stated.

"You have a son?" she asked.

"And a wife. My wife's name is Clare and my son's name is Jacob," he said fishing his wallet with his family photo from his pocket.

"How old?"

"Six," he replied, "Anyway, you were saying about Rivka?"

"Yes, when she made us leave I stood in this room and undid my suitcase, throwing my clothes everywhere. I was probably a bit nastier than I should have been to her. She was only trying to protect us. All through my teens she would offer to help by I would push her away. And yet she still stood by me when I got suspended or expelled," she said, "She was a good mother,"

"What about Eli?" he asked.

"Eli? Where to begin? He always had a poker face," she began.

"Sort of like the one you wear?" he asked.

"Okay, I am not sure about a poker face, I keep to myself," she said, "he would pretend like nothing ever affected him and he loved his work. I have to say - I inherited that. I love my work, I just don't like being woken up at two in the morning for a case, all other times are fine. He would come home; see an hour of us – if any - before we had to go to bed. He would give out promises like there was no tomorrow and never keep any of them. He always said that he would come to my recitals but he never did. I was disappointed. I think that deep down he cared about us, but he had one parenting policy. That being 'tough love'. You get used to that feeling of being unwanted," she said.

"You know what?" Levi asked.

"What?"

"I think you have a bad case of 'middle child syndrome'," he said.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"You feel left out because you don't know where you stand," be explained.

"It wasn't so much with Ima, it was only with Abba. He only had one child, which was my - our - half brother. Eli was training him and when he was not at work or away on mission, be would be with Ari," Ziva said.

"What's this?" he asked tapping the box between them.

"It's my box of photos from when I was born to when my sister died. You can borrow it if you'd like," she said.

"Thank you," He said, "What about Tali and Ari?"

"Tali was my best friend, she was just under a year and a half younger than me. She died in a Hamas suicide bombing in a mall. I felt my whole life crumble when she died. I made my first kill within three months of that," Ziva said, "Ari - after I finished hating him for just walking into my family - became the guy I turned to when I needed more than someone to talk to, when I needed help. The three of us together were partners in crime," she smiled, "He taught me to lie convincingly. I learnt a few months before I moved to DC what sort of man he really was. Here he was Ari, my older brother, the one I could turn to for anything. But outside of here, he was Ari Haswari; he was a member of a few terrorist groups also working for Mossad. I was his control officer for a while. He died..." she said, beginning to become raw with emotions again, god she hated when she couldn't control what she was feeling.

"How did he die?" Levi asked.

"A gunshot to his head. Delivered by me," she whispered the last part.

"Why?"

"This is where NCIS comes into the picture. For about two years he had an obsession with Gibbs, he thought Gibbs reminded him of Eli - I cannot see any resemblance. He killed special agent Caitlin Todd. Then proceeded to shoot at Abby - NCIS' forensic scientist - and a friend of mine. I followed Gibbs to his house and Ari was there waiting, he turned Gibbs' gun on Gibbs and was about to shoot when I shot him. It was an order from the director of Mossad, but when I pulled the trigger I knew that it was because Gibbs didn't deserve to die. He was a good brother, he just had different personalities," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Its okay," Ziva said quietly.

"Did you replace special agent Todd?" he asked.

"Yes, and I have to say; it was one of the best things I have ever done," she said straitening her posture, "Not killing my brother – moving from Israel. My life is so much better there than it was here. I am surrounded by people that care for me other than people who see me as a weapon,"

"Ziva?" a yell came from the bottom floor.

"Up here Tony," She yelled back.

"We're ready to go now," he said when he reached the door.

"When we get back to DC, you should meet my family. I'm sure that there's a lot more about our family and yourself that you have to share," Levi said as they reached the front door with the box in his hands.

"There is a hell of a lot more than what I have told you," Ziva smiled locking the door.

"I will see you here tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yep," he said walking to his car.

Ziva had to drive again, Tony and McGee in the back and Gibbs in the passenger's seat.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a TonyZiva chapter planned for the next chapter :D which I am yet to begin writing but will start soon**

**How many reviews can we get. Can we reach 80 or is that pushing it a little? It doesn't matter any review is a good review :D**


	27. Chapter 27: Why are we doing this

**Not sure about this chapter, I think I could have possibly written the last part differently. Tell me what you think.**

**And a BIG thank you to those of you who got me to 80 reviews :D It made me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>Once they walked inside of the safe house, Malachi addressed Ziva, "In the morning, Director Almog would like to see you at Mossad," he told her.<p>

"About what?"

"About your father's death," he replied. She nodded.

* * *

><p>Ziva was sitting crossed-legged on her bed when she heard Tony open the door. She didn't acknowledge his presence until she heard the metal frame of his bed being dragged across the floor.<p>

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I am moving my bed," he replied like she couldn't clearly see what he was doing.

"I can see that, my question is why," she stated.

"You'll see," he replied as he walked out again.

He had moved his bed so it was right next to her's. A few minutes later he returned with what looked to be McGee's computer case.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"You'll see," he repeated. Ziva rolled her eyes and stood from her spot on the bed, walking to see what he was up too. Tony stopped what he was doing and turned to face Ziva, pushing her back on the conjoined beds, "Be patient," he said.

"And I always thought one worded answers were annoying," She mumbled under her breath.

She laughed as she watched him struggle with – and curse at – the tangled power cords of the computer, before realising that the only power point in the room – near the beds and which happened to be as far as the cord would reach – was under the two beds. He cursed to himself again.

He looked at the space between the bed and the floor and realised that there was no way that he would fit under the beds.

He looked to Ziva – who was a lot smaller than him – she looked innocently back at him with a smile playing on her lips. She knew that this was where he was going to get stuck.

"Are you going to tell me why you have McGee's computer?" she asked.

"What day is it Ziva?

"Tuesday," she replied.

"And if we weren't here, what would we be doing if we got off work at a reasonable time at night?"

"Movies," she rolled her eyes.

It was something that he had made her do since her first six months at NCIS. She didn't particularly like movies, but she had come to like the time that they spent with each other outside of work. It gave them time to unwind and bitch about a current or past case that was a pain in the ass, it also allowed them to get to know each other better which helped their partnership. In the past year they had begun bringing the 'tradition' back since she returned to NCIS.

"Exactly. Since everyone else is using the TV, I decided that we are going to still watch a movie, but it will be on a smaller screen and have a mouse. I need you to plug this in," his request being more of a demand. She stood again.

"What if I do not want to watch a movie," she tested.

"Well then you are going to have to pull me back out from under the bed, aren't you?" he said as he knelt on the ground. She stood in front of him.

"Give it to me," she said, "I don't like fishing,"

"You don't!" he exclaimed as he passed the power cord to her, "Fishing is-"

"Really boring," she cut him off.

"I was going to say exciting. When the fish bites and you feel the tug on the line, then it gets hooked and you wind it in and find the fish on the hook and you know you've done well," he said. Ziva laughed as she got on her front to crawl under the bed.

"You know that fish aren't the only things that bite?" she asked. He heard the click of the power point switch turning on and Ziva sliding out from under the bed.

"Sit," he ordered her. She returned to her position on the beds. She moved to her side of the now double bed and watched him curiously as he moved with the laptop to his side of the bed, placing the laptop on his lap and clicking a few buttons before the movie began.

"Tony, why are we doing this?" she asked.

"What?" he asked suddenly scared for the answer.

"Watching the movie, I mean I know we do it almost every week - except last for obvious reasons. But why now? You don't have your big TV or anything," Ziva said, a slight taunting tone evident in her voice.

"I though size didn't matter," he said as he placed an arm around her as she slouched against the bed head next to him.

He heard her laugh lightly, "It does a bit," she said cheekily.

They watched the movie in silence for about half an hour. In which time, Ziva - seeking a more comfortable position - moved closer to Tony and was half leaning on him. She felt more comfortable than she had in a long time.

Tony was the first to break the silence, "If I ask you a question will you answer me?" he asked.

"Why must you start every conversation with that?" she asked back.

"'Cause this way you answer me. Ray said that you never slept with him, why?" he asked. He felt her shift uncomfortably against him.

"Tony, I have not slept with anyone in a long time," she said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because of trust - things happen that have made me change my perspective on my life. I think I never really trusted him. He was a nice guy but something about him made him slower to trust. I mean, I have always had problems with trusting people. My father told me to only trust myself then others - that family are the only real people you can trust. I believed him. Then Ari lied and Eli has lied to me, my mother lied to me. The after Michael died I didn't trust anyone. I was wrong to do that - that got me in more trouble then good," she replied.

"Wow, Ziva. You know, you're really good at dodging questions. What's the real reason?" he asked.

"I was - am - uncomfortable with it," she quietly replied.

"'It' being him or sex?" tony asked.

"Tony can we please not have this conversation?" she begged him, turning to look at him for the first time during the conversation. He looked into her eyes and saw her pleading with him, "Okay,"

"Thank you," she said.

Ziva subconsciously moved closer to his side. She couldn't relax now; she couldn't let him see the scars of her life - not just yet. She needed to be sure that he wasn't going to run from her, not now. She had him and she didn't want to let go. She knew it sounded desperate and she would never tell him that.

She watched the people dance across the screen. Tomorrow, she would be going into Mossad, to hopefully find out who had killed her father. That would be the final bit of information she needed for full closure.

Tony wasn't really watching the movie anymore; he was trying to work out what was wrong with Ziva. She had never done that before, never asked to stop a conversation like she did. There was something there, something that she needed to be off her chest, that something might have been the thing that stopped her relationship with ray moving forward. He decided that she would open up to him in her own time, and he would be there to hear it.

He turned to look at her; she looked uncomfortable but hid it well. She must have felt his gaze because she looked up to meet it.

In that moment, everything was forgotten about. The movie, the fact her father was dead, the lies, her newly discovered brother, the conversation they had, even her ex in one of the other room. There was something in his eyes that made her forget it all. His green eyes held nothing aside from a slight concern. He was worried for her.

This time nothing was stopping them, they leant forward slowly, gauging each others reaction. They had been through a lot together but not once had they ventured into this territory.

Their lips met and Ziva closed her eyes reeling in the sensation of his lips moving with hers. Tony couldn't move too much because of the computer on his lap.

Tony could feel Ziva's soft lips move somewhat cautiously with his. He moved his hands to her face gently caressing her cheekbone before moving it to cradle her head and running his hand through her long hair.

She broke the kiss first; only for a minute while she paused the movie and pushed it slightly off his legs - not so far that it would fall, but far enough for him to know what she wanted. He put the computer on the ground and turned back to her. This time leaning over her, pressing her against the bed.

One of her hands was on his back near his waist and the other was at his neck. They were living in the moment. Ziva could feel her heart beating fast and her breathing become faster. She could feel her desire for him rise. But she didn't know whether it was because she wanted him or wanted to take her mind off of everything. She knew it was a bit of both - more so the desire for him.

He knew this and he felt the same. He wanted her. Believing that the feeling was mutual he moved his hand to the base of her top.

She grabbed his wrist, "Tony, stop," she breathlessly breaking away from him.

"What?" he said.

"Not now," she replied. He looked down at her, "Ray is probably in the next room. It would not be right," she said.

"And...?" he asked.

"And we have only been on one date. I am not going to be like the other women you date," she said with half a laugh.

She was lying, well, not lying but not telling the whole truth. He let it go, picking up the laptop and playing it again.

Ziva was now right next to him, her head on his shoulder, she was beginning to get tired, but she had one last thing to tell him. She reached out and paused the movie again - effectively gaining Tony's attention.

"I have to tell you something, but you cannot tell anyone else," she said answering his questioning gaze.

She was to planning on telling him, but if she planned on staying with him without scaring him off later - which she did - she had to give him enough warning.

"I won't," he replied.

She began talking. He was surprised, shocked, and amazed that she could have kept it all a secret for so long. It would have been a tough secret to keep to herself. But now he understood those certain characteristics that seemed very un-Ziva like when compared to the rest of her personality.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, not much on their 'private' conversation yet. I'm not ready for you to know what is about yet ;) That whole last part shoud start to makes sense soon when I explain it in later chapters. But feel free to take a guess.<strong>

**Don't know when the next chapter will be up. But in the mean time, you could check out some of my other stories, please :D**

**Review Please :D**


	28. Chapter 28: I have been arrested

**Sorry for the wait. I had a bit of trouble getting this to paper. And sorry for not telling you what their conversation was about, I am going to revisit it later - I have already have half of that written.**

**There is a bit of a twist at the end, and the hint - if you want to work it out how, why, and what about - is in a previous chapter. I will give a shout out to who ever can guess why it happened. **

**Its a bit stop and start in the first part, and the whole team minus Ziva part is just a filler to drag it out before the phone rings. So nothing major until the end.**

**I know its not my best.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Tony stayed awake that night, any other night like this he would have been able too. Ziva had fallen asleep with the movie still playing in the background. What Ziva had told him was keeping him awake. It was huge news; he wasn't sure how she'd been able to keep it to herself for so long. He felt as if he needed to tell someone - it could possibly affect every other person she worked with.<p>

Somewhere while he was thinking he must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he was aware of was a loud annoying beeping of a phone alarm and Ziva moving away from him.

"Where are you going?" He replied groggily.

"To get ready, we have to go soon," she said.

"Okay," he replied.

By the time it was eight thirty the team was ready to leave. They all entered the kitchen/living area within a few seconds of each other to find Ziva talking on the phone, "_yes, Ziva David... No, don't put me on hold again,"_ they watched as she hit her hand against the table in frustration.

"I'm guessing that this isn't this first time being on hold today," Tony smartly said to McGee. Ziva glared at him.

"_Hi, this is Ziva David; can I speak to the director?"_ She asked, "_Yes, I am Eli's daughter... Thank you,"_ there was a slightly longer pause, _"Shalom, I am wondering what the best time would be for me to come in Malachi said last night that you wanted to see me... The best time for me would probably be after five... Okay I will be there," _Ziva slid her phone into her pocket then stood.

Despite all that had happened in the past week and a bit, she seemed in a lighter mood.

"Okay, you locked her in your bedroom early and stole my computer, now she's happier than she had been in a while. What the hell did you do?" McGee asked as they walked out.

"We watched a movie and shared stories. It was really nothing different from any other week," Tony stated. It was different from every other week. She shared more than a story with him...

The day at her father's house went quicker, they only had a few more days left and a few more rooms to clean up and pack. Ziva hadn't even begun to think about what she was going to with it.

When they arrived at the house, Levi was already there.

"I have to go to Mossad in the afternoon if you want to come," Ziva said as she unlocked the door.

"Why?" He asked.

"They want to talk about his death and what else they have on who," she replied.

They went back to what they were doing the previous day. Except Ziva went to the study.

She found the code under the desk, in the same spot she remembered from her childhood and unlocked the safe. Inside she found old documents. She read through the titles of some before placing them in a box and put them on the desk. She was about to move on to the desk draws when she heard her name called.

"I am here," she said walking out of the study.

"We need to know what to do with the stuff in the living room," McGee said.

"I'll come and help you," she replied and followed McGee back out.

At about three in the afternoon Ziva announced that they had to go. Ziva dropped the team off before meeting Levi at Mossad.

They waited at the reception desk before they were escorted to the Director's office. Almog looked up from his work and greeted Ziva before looking strangely at Levi.

"_Who is this?_" he asked.

"_This is Levi-_" Ziva began.

"_Levi Reznik_," he said offering his hand, "_I am here to represent Ziva,_"

"_What do you have on my father's death?_" Ziva asked changing the topic.

"_We have reason to believe that it was a terrorist attack. We are still working on which group or if it was an individual working. We also know where the email was sent from,_" be said.

Ziva looked at him until he continued - it may have been a trait that she picked up from Gibbs...

"_It was from a public Internet connection in a café_," he said, "_Impossible to tell who sent it. The name of the email's account owner is an alias,"_

_"Have you been to the café?"_ she asked.

_"The café was also a target of an attack,"_ he said remorsefully.

Ziva let out a dramatic sigh, _"So you still have nothing,"_ she said as she stood and was about to walk out.

_"Ms David, I still have one more thing to discuss with you,"_ Almog said.

Ziva turned back around and faced her father's replacement.

* * *

><p>McGee had - somehow - managed to hook his laptop to the small TV. They were all - all meaning everyone left in the house; the two Mossad officers, the two CIA agents and team Gibbs - sitting and watching one of the movies Tony took to Israel.<p>

"Could you have chosen a worse movie," Asked Ray after an hour into the movie.

"'Worse movie'? It's like a classic - Ziva likes it," Tony stated.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Ziva comes over to mine every Tuesday to watch a movie with me. We have been doing it for ages. I found out that she didn't watch movies and I all but chained her to my lounge to get her to watch," Tony explained.

"So that's when she slept with you?" He asked.

"Ziva and I have never slept together," Tony stated.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Ray asked.

"Why can't I work out why you're here?" McGee butted in.

"Since when did this conversation involve you?" Ray spat back.

"Since my agent's father died and her boyfriend showed up," Gibbs stated.

"We didn't kill Eli David. Our orders were to observe and report - there was suspicious behaviour. Cruz was sent to get what ever information he could from his daughter. We just weren't planning on having the two never talk," Kort said.

"Were you planning to kill if you got enough against him?" McGee asked.

At the same time Tony said, "Did you love her?"

"Yes, I love Ziva," Ray answered Tony's question - keeping McGee's unanswered.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Tony said sarcastically, "Oh, yeah that's right! I was sent on a similar assignment - remember that Kort, you blew my car up. I thought I loved the girl but I didn't. And oh, Ziva helped see that too!" he exclaimed rather loudly.

"So you and Ziva slept together then?" Ray asked.

"No, I have never slept with Ziva. I just told you that," Tony replied.

"How about when you went undercover?" McGee spoke for the second time.

How many times had he and McGee had this conversation? Almost every time someone asked about his relationship with Ziva. He sighed dramatically, "Nothing happened," he said before turning back to Ray, "We went undercover in her first year with us. We faked sex to fool who ever was watching us. Nothing happened,"

"If she allowed it, would you have slept with her?"

"Oh, yes," he smiled.

"How about now. If she asked," Ray asked.

"For starters, Ziva wouldn't ask, she would make it clear through body language what she wanted. And who would say no," he said as he felt Gibbs' hand come in contact with the back of his head.

"You've slept with her," he stated to Malachi, "Years ago meaning when she returned from going missing for a year when she came back to Mossad,"

"Yes, years ago," he said and went back to watching the movie.

"Why are you so interested in who had and who hasn't had sex with Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"We have been together for over six months and she hasn't slept with me," Ray stated.

"Were,"

"What?"

"You were with Ziva, you're not any more," Tony felt the need to clarify, "I'm surprised it went on as long as it did," he murmured under his breath.

"I am ending this now," Gibbs said, "You two are worse than two jealous girls," he said.

"He started it,"

"I'm ending it!"

About an hour later - after Tony's movie finished Tony spoke, "When did Ziva say she'd be back, boss?"

"A few hours. Why?"

"It's six-thirty. It's been an hour and a half," He answered as Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs," He said.

"_Gibbs,_" Came Ziva's voice from the other end.

"What do you need Ziva?" He asked walking away from the main group.

"_I need nothing. I, um, have sort of been arrested,_" She said.

"How do you sorta get arrested?" He said.

"_Okay then. I have been arrested_," She rephrased.

"On what charges?"

"_Murder_,"

* * *

><p><strong>Remember; everyone who can guess why gets a shout out.<strong>

**Please Review :D**


	29. Chapter 29: All approved and finalised

**I**** know I just told someone that I wouldn't post another cliffhanger for a while, but if this is the response I get for writing a cliffhanger like the one in the last chapter, I might be tempted to...**

**I said that I would give a shout out to who ever could guess why she was arrested; _Xena101_ was the closest; it has something to do with the files - not so much the guns - but that is not why she was arrested.**

**A few of you were thinking to much inside the box. **

**For the record and future reference - with this story in particular - I throw around hints to other parts of the story that I have planned. After you read this chapter I hope you can think back to another chapter and go 'well, that's why that's there. It's not there to make another chapter. It has a purpose,'**

**If not, go back and read from about chapter 12 - 13 :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you have been arrested for murder?" Gibbs almost yelled, "Where are you?" This was a surprise for Gibbs, here he was thinking that she was arrested for bad driving - murder was a surprise.<p>

"I am at Mossad," She replied.

"Do you have a lawyer?" He asked.

"That is a little hypercritical, is it not? You hate lawyers," She said in attempt to lighten the mood a little.

"Ziva," He warned.

"Yes, Levi is a lawyer. We barely know each other as siblings so it is okay. But I will try to get hold of Meshek,"

"Why are you being arrested?" He asked finally getting to the question he wanted an answer to.

"Apparently an old assignment was not filed - there is no record of it. I was on the mission and since it has not been filed - it is a murder," She said.

"What assignment?"

"Ask Tony, he knows. Tell him to tell you what I told him the other night when I woke up screaming," She said, "I have to go,"

"Ziva-" He was cut off by the cut off of the phone, "DiNozzo!" He exclaimed through the building.

"Gibbs," He said, "Is Ziva okay?"

"She asked me to ask you about her dream the other night," He said.

"Her dream," He said to himself, "She said that it was about her first kill. Except in her dream instead of her killing the other guy, she was the one being killed," He paused, thinking. Her life must have been pretty hard after her sister's death - everything overlapped.

"Who was the person she was to kill?"

"Her and three others - her, her brother and two others - were sent to kill her sister's killer," Tony stated.

Gibbs sighed. As if he didn't see this coming. She wasn't one to let a grudge go that easily. From what he could gather, Ziva and her sister were close.

"We're goin' to Mossad," He said.

"Great; my favourite place," Tony said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"I want my agent release," Vance demanded.<p>

"I'm sorry Director Vance, I cannot do that,"

"Why not? Do you have solid evidence?"

"We have ballistics that match the kill shot to a weapon previously owned and registered to Agent David," Almog said.

"Are we allowed to talk to her?" Tony asked.

Almog left the room and the four men followed closely behind.

They came to a small room, similar to the one that Tony was in the last time they were in Israel. Levi was talking to her is hushed Hebrew. They looked up when they heard the door open.

Almog closed the door behind them after saying, "You have fifteen minutes before we talk to her,"

"Care to share what the hell is happening," Vance demanded more than asked.

"This man, he killed my sister, I killed him. Eli sent us on a mission that was apparently approved by the director at the time. He sent, Ari, one other agent, Malachi and me on a mission to kill him. Almog is right - the kill shot came from my weapon, and I do not regret a moment when I saw the light leave his eyes. But clearly, the files did not go through properly," She said.

"Do you have any idea where the file would be?" McGee asked. Ziva thought back to the past eleven years.

"No," she exclaimed, she closed her eyes and thought back to earlier that day, "Hang on; in his office at his house; there is a safe. It has different files in it. Files and records of only god knows what. It could be in there - if it is not, then I have no idea," She said.

"Do you have the keys for it?" Tony asked.

"Tony, even if you get in, even if you do find the safe; you will not be able to read it. It is all in Hebrew," She said.

"I will go with them, I can read it. You know your rights. You should be fine, you are well aware of your rights," Levi said.

"Should we get Ben-Gidon?" McGee asked.

"It's not our case; we need to prove her innocence," Tony said.

"Then who is going to talk to him?" McGee asked.

"If we talk to him and then he co-operates with them, then we could be questioned to why," Ziva explained, "I have told Almog that there was a team of four including me. Two people are dead and Malachi and I are the two people who are still alive - but he didn't pull the trigger,"

"So we can do nothing?" McGee asked. Ziva smiled softly at her friend's worry and placed a hand on his arm.

"It is okay Tim. I know what I am doing. After all; it is not the first time I have been held against my will," She added the last part with slight bitterness at who knew how many memories, "I have been held in worse conditions and have not broken. Being questioned in an interrogation room is nothing," she said, an effort to comfort everyone on her team, especially McGee, "Call Abby, she will want to know what is happening,"

"You know if we do that, she will be on the first plane over here," Tony stated.

"The key for the house is in my bag that is under the bedside table," She told them, "The file could be anyone of about one to two hundred files - probably more,"

"That's comforting," Levi's voice sounded out.

The door opened and Almog came back in, "Time's up. Our turn," He said.

"Not quiet, I want my other lawyer," Ziva said standing from her seat and walking to the phone on the far desk.

* * *

><p>Levi drove to the house while the team went back to the safe house to collect the key. Since Tony was the one who shared the room with Ziva, he went in to find it. Everyone else was waiting; they could see that Kort, Ray, and Liat were the only people in the safe house.<p>

"Where's Ben-Gidon?" Gibbs asked.

"Mossad," Liat murmured loud enough to be heard.

"Why?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I do not know. He said it was confidential and about a past assignment," She said before returning to what ever it was she was doing.

Tony returned from the hall with a single key and they went back to the car.

It took them longer than usual to get to their destination. Mainly because Ziva was the one who usually drove and when she drove no one could see their surroundings - they were surprised that she could - but they eventually arrived and made their way to the study after unlocking the front door.

* * *

><p>Ziva was pacing through the small room that she was being held in. She had called her father's lawyer and he said that he was on his way.<p>

She couldn't work out - much like her father's death - what had happened. She replayed the moment the bullet went through that man multiple times in her head before going back to earlier in that same week when Eli had told her and her brother about the assignment.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where have you been Ziva?"<em> He yelled at her when she came through the door.

"_I had to clear my head,"_ She replied calmly.

_"For half a month?"_ He said.

_"Yes, it is not easy loosing someone so close,"_ She said.

_"Where did you go?"_

_"I went to a friend's house,"_ She replied, _"Is there a real reason you wanted me back here?"_ She said no emotion in her voice. It was an empty calm.

_"Yes, there is a real reason. Do you remember Malachi?"_ He asked.

_"The man from my classes at school and training sessions at Mossad and IDF. The man who is tries to be better than me. No, I do not remember him,"_ She said bitterly, sarcastically and cockily at the same time.

_"Yes, him. He has volunteered himself to help you and your brother along with one other person,"_ He explained.

_"Help with what?"_ she asked as Ari walked into the room.

_"Getting revenge on your sister's death,"_ He stated.

Ziva stood up straighter at this; there was no way that she was saying no. She didn't care - in that moment of what others would think of her; she was just going to do it. For the first time in her life, it wouldn't be her father that she was doing it for; it would be for her sister.

_"You leave not tomorrow but the day after. It has all been approved and finalised,"_ He told his two living children.  
>While she thought back over that moment, she realised that she didn't just put herself in danger that day and that if she was told that now she would have asked to see the files, to find out the exact details of the mission.<p>

* * *

><p>She felt so stupid, why didn't she ask for the files to see for herself? The answer was easy; she was young, naive, and wanted the person dead. Why did they deserve to live when her sister had died? It was her justification at the time. She should have talked about it with the other people on her team; she should have talked about it to her brother. She should have asked him if he had seen the file. She knew that he only saw the revenge as well; he was out to kill the person who killed their sister. If their father didn't give them permission, then he would have gone out by himself and kill him.<p>

Then she realised something; she never saw the file. That could mean that it didn't exist and that she in fact could have murdered that man out of vengeance.

The door opened and Malachi walked in, _"Do you know anything about this? I'm being charged with accessory to murder,"_

Ziva shook her head, _"Do you remember when Eli told us we were to kill the bastard who killed Tali?"_ She asked.

_"Yes,"_

_"Did he ever show you the file that allowed us to kill him?"_ she asked.

_"No I never asked. He never showed,"_

_"You will tell the truth this time, won't you? This won't be like the other year when you lied about Shalev?" _She asked_._

_"This time Ziva, if I lie, then I go down too. This isn't our fault," _He told her_._

_"I have Gibbs and the others looking for the file - if it exists - at his other house,"_ She said.

_"Let us just hope that they find it," _He added_, "Or else we will be reliving something's that I don't want to relive,"_

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure how happy I am with this chapter; either way, can we get to 100 reviews?<strong>

**Review Please :D**


	30. Chapter 30: Why are you here Talia

**This chapter is a weird one... It has current events then flashbacks. I have tried to make it understandable, anything that has italics and where ever people are alive that are actually dead are the flashbacks.**

**All dialouge is in Hebrew, I couldn't be bothered to go through and make all the conversations between Ziva and others italics because there is a good 3000 words worth of Ziva and others talking. Aside from the last part with Tony and everyone... That's in English **

**It also has Malachi, which I wasn't planning on until having until later in the story. But I kinda like him. Take away the working with Eli and trying to frame Ziva with murder and so on, I don't think he is that bad. I did go in watching episodes where I just hated anyone who worked with Eli... Perhaps now aside from him...**

**This chapter sort of shows a part of their relationship that I believe they have or had.**

**I hope you can understand the different lay out and all. But other than that, I am quiet please with myself. **

**Just a few quick note; it has nothing to do with the story: I have made a beta reading profile so if you needed anything betaed feel free to contact me - I am also happy to discuss ideas for stories and help with any element. And if you have time could you please check out my YouTube video that I made last week... Its called _NCIS_Ziva Daivd:_ _Darlin' _and my name on YouTube is the same as on here (NCISFan28). Thanks**

**** The new update for Rule 10: Never Get Personally Involved In A Case should be up soon, I'm having trouble getting what I want to say to pape.r**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Ziva and Malachi were accompanied down to a more private room where they were left. Ziva didn't quite understand; if there were two people - one suspect and one accessory to murder, why would you leave them both in the same room.<p>

Ziva took a seat in one of the chairs around the table and Malachi took the other, "Can I ask you a question Ziva, before I forget?"

"What?"

"Why does your boyfriend keep asking about your sex life?"

Ziva look surprised, Tony? It didn't sound too out of character, but still...

"What?"

"Agent Cruz-" He began.

"Oh. Ex-boyfriend,"

"Sorry, he kept asking about it before. Why?" he asked.

"I have not slept with him,"

"Why not?"

"Why are you being so nosy?"

"I'm wondering because the Ziva I knew from a while back would have slept with him already," Malachi told her.

"That Ziva died a while back. I have realised that it is something that you cannot just give away," Ziva replied - saying it in a way to say it isn't up for discussion and that she wouldn't say anymore anyway.

"You said that Gibbs and the others are at your father's house; how are they meant to know what they are looking for?"

"Levi is with them," She stated.

"Should we not send someone else to help them, that's one of five people who can read Hebrew,"

Ziva stood up and walked over to the water cooler and got herself a drink, "You know what we should do while we wait?" She asked after thinking for a minute.

"What?"

"We should make a time line of what we remember," She said as she walked to the pad of paper that was on the table and she reached into her bag and pulled out her pen, "We will start with from when Tali died," She paused to write the date on the pad, "Until we finished the mission,"

Malachi pulled the chair closer, "Two days after the attack, you father called your me into his office..."

* * *

><p><em>Malachi walked into the older man's office. <em>

_"Do you know where Ziva is?" The eldest man demanded._

_"No sir," He replied._

_"I need her, you find her!" He demanded. Just as they turned to leave he spoke again, "Ben-Gidon," He stated._

_Malachi turned, looking at Eli David, "There is an assignment being organised to kill the person who killed my daughter-"_

_"I will do it,' Malachi spoke up before he had a chance to finish._

_"Find Ziva!" Eli said._

_Ziva had folded the page in half writing his name on the top half and hers on the bottom half with the dates along the top. She filled in a few words summing up what she had just been said..._

* * *

><p>"Is that all?" She asked.<p>

"No, afterwards your brother and I spoke for a bit about where you could have gone and searched places. We did not find you," He said.

"Obviously," She laughed lightly.

She didn't speak as she filled in her part of the time line...

* * *

><p><em>Ziva was driving, not much over the speed limit which was new for her. She had to think, she had to clear her head; the longer she was on the road, the longer she could clear her head. Ever since she saw the wreckage she knew her sister was in there, she knew that she wouldn't be alive, she knew in her heart.<em>

_She drove until the sun began to set on the tragic day, leaving devastation in its wake. She didn't know where she was going until she was there, she stepped out of the car as if independent from her body, as if she was watching what was happening, but she wasn't the person making the decisions. She knocked on the door; she knew that her face was tear stricken. He opened the door, took one look at the younger woman in front of him, and held his door open wider; the silent invitation was enough for her._

_She was seventeen, but she knew some ways of comfort - vices - however temporary. She walked to his liquor cupboard and opened it. She took two cups and poured an equal amount in both._

_"Do you want to talk about it?" The man asked, he knew. Of course he knew. Ziva turned to face Danyyeil handing him a glass while shaking her head, "You know you're not allowed to be drinking, - you're underage," He told her._

_"I know and I do not care," She replied before sculling her drink and pouring another one._

_"Don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault," He said before drinking his own._

_"Yes it is," She stated. This time she didn't drink, she stared at the bottom of the glass through the liquor, "If I told her not to wait, that I would be there as soon as possible, she would still be here and I would be with her instead of you," She said rather harshly, "Sorry," she said after short pause._

_"It's okay Ziva," Danyyeil said, standing next to her as she threw back her second drink._

_"How do you feel?" He asked._

_"Not drunk," She replied, "Guilty, upset, mad,"_

_"At who?"_

_"Myself. You know what I told her?" Ziva said. She poured herself another drink, "I said 'I am going to be late picking you up. I have to organise something for someone'. I should have just gone, told him to wait, that I would be back in forty-five minutes. I was ten minutes away when the bomb detonated. It takes fifteen minutes to get to that mall from Mossad, so I have worked out that if I just left when Ima told me to we would have been five minutes past," She said._

_"It's not your fault," He repeated. By now she was on her fifth drink, he poured himself another one._

_"I should not be here," She said suddenly, "I should be helping, I should be with my mother and brother and father," She told him and attempted to stand up._

_"You're not driving after you've just had five drinks of straight alcohol," he said, "You can call them,"_

_She shook her head and took a ragged breath in before the tears began and the sobbing started. He held her until the crying began to cease. She pulled back then leaned back in, once again she felt separated from her body. It was making decisions by itself._

_He responded cautiously. She felt her hands begin to fiddle with the buttons of his top. He felt like he was taking advantage of her, but apart of him knew she needed this and that the rejection that would follow if he were to deny her might possibly be worse of the possible after effects of what they were about to take part in..._

* * *

><p>Instead of writing all of what happened she wrote on the paper 'went to friend's house'. Malachi observed her carefully as she decided what to write and knew she was hiding something, but he also could tell that what ever it was wasn't going to affect the point of the time line.<p>

"There was nothing more said about the assignment until you showed up a week later," He said.

"Eli went off at me, and then told me about the mission. Then I went to your house," Ziva said.

"And we talked about the mission. Just the two of us. Why didn't we do anything else?" He asked, thinking out loud.

"I would not have let you touch me. We had already been there," Ziva said, "He did not show us anything, after the two days had past, when we started. This is the more important part, we need to get this part right,"

* * *

><p><em>The four of them had found the hide out, where the Hamas terrorist was staying. In the past days, they had found out it was retaliatory. That this guy wanted revenge on someone that had been killed by Mossad. He, therefore, was acting alone with another few people.<em>

_Ari had pulled Ziva aside earlier, "The hide out that they are in is over that hill about a kilometre away from here. You know what you have to do?" He asked._

_"Yes, I have to knock on the door and pretend I am lost. Once in act as if I do not know anything about the attack. Find out who the leader is. Then I say the codeword which will alert you and send you in," She said._

_"Yes, can you handle that?" He asked._

_"Yes," She said as she hid her gun in her combat boot - with the safety on - and put her ear piece in so she could get other orders and so they could tell if she needed help or not._

_She then walked out of their camp and toward the hide out of the people she wanted dead. It didn't take long to walk the kilometre and a half to the hide out, where she knocked precisely on the door a few times._

_"Seem more panicky Ziva," She heard a voice say in her ear. She changed her posture and made it more timid rather than confident; she began breathing a bit more heavily._

_The door opened and one man looked down at her, "What?"_

_"I need help," She stated._

_"Help with what?" The man asked._

_"I am hungry, thirsty, and I do not know the way I came," She stated._

_Another man rounded the corner, "What is a little girl like you doing in the middle of know where?" He said._

_"I got lost. I drove my car into a ditch on the way to Tel Aviv and do not know the way back. To my house or the city," Ziva improvised._

_"You're pretty unscathed for someone who crashed their car," The first man said. Ziva didn't even think about what her answer would be, "I never said I crashed it. I said that I drove it into a ditch. It has stopped working. I think the battery is dead,"_

_"Let her in," The second man said. He was clearly the more human of them._

_The first man stepped aside and Ziva walked in, looking around her surroundings carefully. She tried looking around as if she were nervous, while mainly trying to observe._

_"Do you need a shower?" The second asked._

_"No,"_

_"Something to eat or drink?"_

_"Yes please," She said._

_"There is food in the fridge and water in the cooler," He said._

_"Thank you," She replied._

_Ziva helped herself to food and a few glasses of water. She was getting impatient. They weren't giving anything away. She tapped her foot impatiently against the wooden floor. She began pacing._

_"Ziva, you need to calm down. Give it time. Ask if there is somewhere you can sleep, once they think you are asleep, they might begin talking,"_

_Ziva drank the rest of the water and walked back to the kitchen, "Might?" She hissed._

_"Yes, might, there are never guarantees," Ari told her. She sighed._

_"Everything okay?" Asked one man._

_"Yeah. Um, do you have a place that I can sleep until morning? I do not want to go back out there tonight,"_

_Another man walked in through the door and spotted Ziva, "Who the hell is this? What the hell is this?" this was clearly the leader. Ziva felt fire rush through her blood - making it boil. She could taste the vengeance, so close. She looked down to try to control some of the emotion that she was feeling; anger, sadness, fear, adrenaline._

_"She is lost," One of the men said._

_"I don't care," He said as he stormed over to Ziva putting his hand in her hair and yanking it back so she looked at him. When he pulled on her hair she gasped in shock and slight pain as her hair was pulled from its roots._

_"Who are you?" They had not talked alias. They weren't expecting to have to have one._

_"Talia," She lied. She was doing this for her sister after all._

_"Talia, what a pretty name," He stated, "Why are you here... Talia," He asked._

_The way he said her name made her sick, "My car is flat," Ziva stated. She wanted to reach for her weapon, she wanted to be the one who put the bullet into his body, and she wanted to be the one who got the revenge. She knew she couldn't. For starters, bending down to get it would hurt her more since the man still had hold of her hair, and second, she was out numbered._

_"There is no car near here," he said, "There isn't even a road,"_

_"I walked. This was the first house I came by," She said on the verge of tears._

_"Really?" The man asked; pulling on her hair harder, "You want to stay here?"_

_"Yes," She replied through clenched teeth. It took all her will power not to fight back._

_When the man let go he somewhat threw Ziva into the wall that they were standing next to, she braced herself with her arms to stop from hurting herself._

_"There is a bedroom down the hall to the left. You can stay there. I do not want to see you again for the rest of the night," He said. Ziva nodded as disappeared down the hall._

_"Talia?" She heard her brother ask._

_"Yes," She whispered when she had the door locked._

_"Why?"_

_"It was the first name that came to mind," She stated._

_"What about your own?"_

_"I could be found,"_

_"Not without a last name, you and Tali look alike anyway," He said._

_"No, we looked alike. She is gone now Ari," Ziva replied._

_"Can you hear them?" One person said into her ear, she crept to the door and opened it just a crack to be able to hear what they were saying._

_"They are not saying anything," Ziva whispered._

_"Give it a few minute,"_

_"I don't want to wait a few minutes. When I told Tali that she died," Ziva said._

_"They are not going to talk until they think you're asleep," Ziva sighed at this. She didn't want to wait, she wanted these people dead._

_"The man that talked to me last I am pretty sure is the leader. He seemed to be the one calling the shots," Ziva said._

_She waited a few minutes more by the door before they began talking about something that caught her attention._

_"Mossad doesn't seem to be on our trail, I think we should be able to go into Tel Aviv tomorrow to get food," She heard one man say._

_"There is no sign of anyone out here aside from that girl," Another man said, "When do we have to be back by?"_

_"Tomorrow," The first man said, "I wonder when they will ever learn. Things like this will always continue to happen as long as they keep killing our members. If they stopped trying to track us down, then they wouldn't feel the need to kill us. We would all be better off,"_

_Before Ziva could stop herself and on impulse on what was being said she stormed out of her room, tears threatening to fall, "Do you feel proud of all the people you have killed; children, women, and men? You have ended lives, you have ruined to lives of others, you have broken families, taken women away from their children. My sister away from me. And you don't feel the least bit sorry - guilty!" She exclaimed, "You are sick and I so want to be the one to end your lives," She said._

_By the time she was finished she heard a car pull up next to the house and the man who Ziva had described as the leader took off. Ari followed Ziva as she ran after him while Malachi and the other man stayed behind with the other two people._

_Ziva was gaining on him; she was close enough that she could hear his quick pants in and out in the silence of the night as he ran. He ran a little while more and then his step faulted he stumbled. Ziva gained a little more ground on him before he fell, gasping for air. He clearly wasn't as fit as he looked. He tried to stand again._

_He made the mistake of turning to see how far behind she was. That was when Ziva lifted her gun and trained it on the man. It was the first time she had noticed that her hand was shaking. She knew she had good aim, even while running. She squeezed the trigger until she heard the deafening bang of a gun shot before she fired another and another. Her hands were shaking, she was panting shaky breaths, she had tears slowly falling from her eyes. She looked at her target. Two shots to the left side of the abdomen, one two the chest - near the heart._

_She felt the gun drop from her hands and she looked down at them in horror. She had just ended a man's life. Granted he wasn't a good guy. But he once lived like every other person._

_Ari reached her to find her on her knees in somewhat defeat._

_"Ziva," He said. She turned to look at him with tear stuck gaze._

_"I killed him," she whispered._

_"I know," He replied. He didn't say anymore, he helped her to her feet and escorted her back to the car where she sat in silence while the others dealt with the bodies..._

* * *

><p>Ziva read through what she wrote along the time line, for her and Malachi. He read through it too, adding small details here and there about the mission.<p>

"Where did you go after this?" He asked suddenly.

"After the mission? I talked to my father, he told me to get over it. So I went to my brothers. For two weeks after I was crying, having nightmares and throwing up. Then I left there and went to Danyyeil's house again.

He nodded, understanding what she was saying, "I find it hard to believe that you became one of the best assassins here with that beginning," He stated.

"Not when all you wanted to do was make your father proud," She replied.

* * *

><p>They had been sitting in the study for around three hours. Before they had left Mossad, Ziva had given them a small piece of paper with Hebrew written on it; what she thought the file might say.<p>

Currently they had been through more than half with no luck. They wouldn't say it out loud but they were beginning to loose hope.

This instance kind of reminded Tony of when they helped Abby with finding the fingerprints while the power was out. By hand, matching each loop, arch, delta, and whorl to the fingerprint they needed identified. That took them a long time, but they found it. Well, Abby found it.

It was another hour before McGee spoke up, "I think I have it," He said handing it to Levi.

He read quickly through it; it had profiles on a few men, one that he recognised from the photo Ziva was shown and four names; including Ziva, Ari, and Malachi.

"We're going back to Mossad," He said as he stood up and helped pile the files back into the safe and box Ziva had organised them in before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a little harder to write than the other ones. I had to keep going back through what I had already written and then find out that I was thinking of writing different elements then though the better of it. Like ages and what some elements of conversation that had already been established.<strong>

**I am happy to say we got over 100 reviews :D**

**Review Please, any amount will make me smile :D**


	31. Chapter 31: Can We Go Back Now?

**I have finished this chapter... It's a bit shorter than some of my others because it is tying a loose end. I realise that you probably can fake it headers and footers with a computer, but for arguements sake, we'll say that you can't - just for this chapter...**

**I have been a bit lazy with giving my chapters titles, so I am trying to give all of them from now on a title.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Ziva was leaning backwards in her chair with her feet on the table while Malachi was pacing through the room.<p>

_"How long does it take to get a file?"_ He asked impatiently.

"_You said so earlier. There is only one person who can read Hebrew out of all of them,"_

_"This is going to take forever. Do you have your knife here?"_ He asked.

_"No. They took all my weapons,"_ Ziva replied. Malachi sat down opposite Ziva and sighed dramatically - it was something she hadn't heard him do since he was a teenager.

They sat in silence for around ten minutes before the door opened. Both Israelis looked up expectantly. The director of Mossad came walking in, sitting down at the head of the table.

_"This is the missing file?"_ He asked throwing it down on the table kind of like Ziva would if she were interrogating someone.

_"We would not know. We never saw it,"_ Ziva replied.

_"How come I find that hard to believe? Why wouldn't two capable agents as yourselves not see the files before commencing in a mission?"_ He asked.

_"We were both young and inexperienced. There were two older agents with us. We assumed they saw it,"_ Malachi said.

_"And I only wanted the person who killed my sister dead,"_

_"How do I know that you didn't plant this, or your friends didn't?"_

_"Check the print dates in the footer. That is made by a computer automatically; there is no way we could have faked that. The header, logo, and everything. Only Mossad computers have that and it's not something that can be faked easily. Have your forensic specialist review and compare it to another letter from around the same time. It would be the same. I have not planted any thing and neither have my colleagues,"_

_"How do you know?"_

_"My brother is a lawyer and he has a family. I do not think his is ready to give that up,"_ Ziva stated.

_"Your brother is dead, Ziva,"_ Almog informed her.

_"Did you know that my parents gave up a child before me?"_

"_What about you?"_ He changed the subject

"_Right now, I have too much to live for,"_ Ziva replied, _"I do not want to be stuck in some Israeli prison. I want my lawyer now. I do not say any more until I have him here,"_

_"You want a lawyer. Innocent people don't want lawyers,"_

_"I want mine too,"_ Malachi said.

Almog stared at the two stubborn people staring back at him. Ziva's stance was offensive rather than defensive and Malachi looked confident but was impatient.

_"Better call your lawyers then,"_ He said as he walked out.

"_No need, mines already on his way,"_ Ziva replied just before the door closed. Once it did she visibly relaxed, "_This is ridiculous, he has the proof. What does he need an alibi?_"

"_Probably, you have an alibi for before, your friend that you spent the night with. I don't,_"

"_I have more to show than that,_" She muttered under her breath before saying, "_But you are not the one being accused of murder here, are you?_"

"_There should be nothing to worry about, we have not done anything wrong,_" Malachi said.

Ziva was silent for a minute - thinking, "I think I know one other person who might be able to help us. He was not part of Mossad at the time, but I spoke to him," She told him.

"_Who?_"

"_Laven. He was a close friend of mine,_" She said.

"_Then why did you not go to his house that night_?"

"He lived too close to the city, I need to be away for a while," Ziva said as she walked to the phone in the room - the one she used to call Meshek - and dialled a number.

The conversation was short. She knew what she wanted and he must have known what she was talking about.

After five minutes she hung up the phone, "_He said that he would help, tell Almog what I told him,_"

"_Good_,"

* * *

><p>"When are they releasing Ziva?" Tony asked.<p>

"Vance is in there now; trying to get her released. They can't really keep her. Look at what happened when she was suspected about Cryer on the Damocles. Ben-Gidon came to get her released," McGee said, whether it was to reassure himself or Tony he wasn't sure. Nothing was wrong; there was nothing to reassure, he kept saying to himself.

Once Gibbs and Vance walked out of the office, Tony and McGee stood to get informed on what was happening.

"Ziva has her lawyer coming and has supplied someone else that might be able to help her get out of there. Then, once everything has been proven, she can be released," Vance told the two curious men.

"Where did her brother go?"

"He had to go. Said something about making a call to his family. How long will it be before we get Ziva released?" Tony said.

"Now," A familiar voice said from behind them.

Tony breathed a sigh of release and said, "How?"

"When you are almost eighteen and completing your first mission - it might have been a few days before I left that reappeared, but I had a few friends worried about me and I told them of what I was going to do. It was just a matter of getting in touch with those people again," Ziva explained.

"So we can go back now?" McGee laughed. Ziva laughed lightly before nodding.

"What was that all about?" Tony asked as the three walked out next to each other.

"Remember I had that dream the other night?" Ziva asked.

"Yes," They replied in unison.

"It was hard to miss; Tony almost had a heart attack and you woke up screaming," McGee said.

"Well I am not into the whole dream reading thing, but apparently there was reason that I was having it and it was reversed," She said, "I kept having it because I felt guilty, I think a part of me knew that it was not a formal assassination. Good thing I did not say that," She added after a pause.

* * *

><p>Gibbs watched as his three agents began to walk to the car. They - if only for that moment - seemed to be a lot more in sync. It wasn't just Tony and Ziva which he was accustom to seeing, but also McGee. Ziva had always got on with McGee - maybe even more so than she did with Tony at times.<p>

This was different, they seemed united.

He wouldn't deny that in the past few days she had turned to Tony more than anyone, but McGee was making himself more available to her. She knew that he was there for her and that was all the comfort she showed that she needed. Behind closed door were different which was where Tony came in to it.

He stepped into the car and drove it back to the safe house.

* * *

><p><strong>Something a bit different for the end, but it needed something a little softer after having Ziva being accused of murder. I will try to put some Tiva in the next chapter :D<strong>

**Reviews Please :D**


	32. Chapter 32: Take Care Of Her

**I promised a Tiva Chapter and you get a Ziva/Gibbs Chapter... I'm horrible but Gibbs needed more air time. This was originally going to be Tony instead of Gibbs but I thought it suited Gibbs more than Tony. TIVA NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**I think that Ziva might be a bit OOC, but that could just be me...**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>They had one day of packing left before they left back for DC. They had all repacked all their clothes and possessions.<p>

Later that night after they had eaten dinner, Ziva had disappeared. They knew she hadn't left the building because to do that she would have had to pass through the lounge room and Tony made sure the windows were all locked. But he knew she wasn't going to try to get out.

After a while Gibbs stood and walked down the hall way to Tony and Ziva's bedroom. He knocked on the door gently before pushing it open.

He found Ziva had pulled her bed to the window and was leaning against the frame if the window looking absentmindedly out the window, as if she had something else on her mind.

The glass part of the window was open, letting the light breeze that felt like it was bringing a slight change in the weather flow through the stuffy room.

Gibbs stood at the door for a minute before talking, "What's on your mind Ziver?" he asked.

"It is going to rain. I can smell it," she said silently. He walked further into her room, shutting the door behind him while he waited for her to elaborate.

"It will not rain for long but it will rain heavily. It usually always does that," she stated, "It will not rain for a few months, then it will pail down,"

"Bucket down," he corrected.

She smiled softly, "Tony usually is the one correcting my English," she said finally looking up at him. He could see that her eyes were slightly read and around her eyes were a little puffy; she had been crying.

He didn't say anything; he didn't have to. It was like McGee's form of comfort to her. He didn't have to say or do anything for her to know that he was there for her.

"Does that mean it's goin' to get humid?" he asked.

"Probably," She said looking back out the window, "My sister and I, in the years leading up to her death, every time it rained we would go for a walk and not start heading back until it stopped. If it started to get stormy, we would take shelter in just about anything. We would leave without warning, just take off where ever we wanted; talking of boys, friends, the future, our future. That all changed when she died. My future changed," She said.

He patiently waited for her to tell her story, as if he would sometimes sit down with ducky and listen politely to him while he shared days of his youth with Gibbs. But there was something - multiple things - which she was hiding, delaying in telling him. He knew if he tried to force it out of her she would shut down on him. So he waited.

"When she died, I would have taken a suicide mission. She meant the world to me. So, naturally I would take a mission to kill the person that killed her," tears began to spring to her eyes as she continued to talk about the memory of her sister.

"The next time I saw my mother after I came back, she didn't say it, but I could tell she was disappointed in me. In her eyes I had sunk to the terrorist's level, to my father's level. I rarely after that trusted anyone. I took off for around a year. Give or take a few months. I needed time away. When I returned, I promised myself that I would never trust anyone other than my brother and my father ever again. My trust on both accounts was misplaced. When I shot Ari, I felt my world rip in two again. I know it was me that shoot him, and I know that he had turned into a monster. But the Ari I grew up with and the Ari that I shot were two different people Gibbs. You probably will not believe me when I say that he was very protective of Tali and me. He would never let anyone lay a finger on us," she paused, taking a steadying breath.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this," she said with a small laugh.

"Don't keep it inside Ziver, let it out. No one else is here. No one will be judging you on whether you cry or share this stuff with anyone," Gibbs reassured.

He watched as her bottom lip quivered a little. He walked over to her sitting on the bed with the wall behind him next to Ziva and wrapped her in his arms as. For the first time during the trip for her father's funeral - she opened up to him, letting him know what she was thinking as she silently let her emotion take over and let herself yield to the comfort, returning her bosses embrace as a life line. He held her while the silent, subtle tears escaped her eyes and landed on his shirt.

"I am sorry Gibbs, you should not be seeing me like this," she said but made no attempt to move away.

"I'll let that slide David," He said. She laughed lightly, knowing what he was referring too.

"Is I right for me to miss him? For me to wish he was still alive? That tomorrow I will wake up in my bed at home finding it all a dream?" she asked, "He has done some things that I cannot forgive him for, and I don't think I ever will," Ziva said.

"It's not unreasonable," Gibbs replied.

She ignored his comment, "I sit here wishing that he would still be alive, and that he can prove to me that he can make an effort," she said, "After he came to DC, I tried keeping in contacted with him. I would leave messages on his work and home phone, send faxes, send emails, send cards and I sent a gift to him for his birthday. I never got one reply, one thank you. I believed he could have changed. After about two months of trying I cut myself off, if he was not making the effort to contact me in return, why should I be making the effort of send the emails and letters? I want him to be able to contact me Gibbs. I am - for some unjustified reason - want him to be alive," she said as her soft sobs overcame her body once more.

"He was you father Ziva. No matter what he did, how he treated you, there was still the bond that only a father can have with a daughter and a daughter with a father," He said, "It's justified,"

"But it does not feel it should be. He left me in the desert Gibbs, he left me to die, he left me for NCIS to find me, and when they did he gets Malachi to frame me for murder. There is no sense in it. I do not understand and I am not sure I want too!" Ziva suddenly exclaimed, ripping herself away from Gibbs' warm, comforting embrace.

"Then what do you want to do Ziver?" He asked.

"I do not know," She said quietly

"I feel lost. It has been over a week and I still feel lost," she said.

Gibbs continued to hold her while she thought. After a while she spoke up again, "Do you think he did it on purpose?"

"The file?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"I think that if he wanted his daughter's killer dead and he had the files for the assassination, then he should have filed them properly," He answered not really answering her question.

"You did no answer my question," She caught him out.

"Ziva, I don't know. There is every possibility that he forgot, there is also a possibility that he did it on purpose, as much as there is a possibility that he gave it to someone else to file and it never got there," Gibbs explained. She nodded.

"That doesn't explain why it was at his house though," She mused out loud.

Gibbs had a hunch, but he didn't say anything. He believed that to some degree this was going to happen. Just because they couldn't find the file when they needed it, that doesn't mean they never had it.

He knew Ziva was going to be asked to be taken out of protection as soon as they stepped foot off the plane in DC and he had no right to deny her that. So far there hadn't been an attempt on her life and they did just put her under the protection detail as a precaution. Much to her disgust.

He wondered if Eli knew that he was to be murdered.

"What did Mossad say about your father's death?" He asked.

"The first time I went they said he had been getting emails from an unknown source, threatening him and his family. They cannot track it any further than a cafe that was blown up a few days ago - for that reason. They cannot tie it to any specific groups or person; they have been very careful," Ziva replied, "Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"No reason," He replied.

Ziva looked at him suspiciously; he never wanted to know something for 'no reason'.

"Gibbs, can I tell you something?" She asked carefully.

"What?" He replied.

"Um, well... I wanted to tell you before you found out another way," She hesitated. Gibbs waited patiently, "Tony has been there for me an awful lot the past week and we have decided to... See what could happen if we were to see each other more than just friends and partners," She admitted. Ziva watched Gibbs and then begun to panic, "But only if it is okay with you. We will keep it out of the workplace and you will not see it anywhere other than out of work hours,"

Gibbs chuckled lightly, "You have been around Abby too long," He stated, then he thought for a minute, "You know I have rules for a reason-" He began.

"I know and that you do not want them broken-" Ziva was cut off.

"If you let me finish, I am sceptical, _but_ if you can't maintain a working relationship at work then I will move one of you," He said.

"Ziva," Tony's voice sounded as he opened their door, "We need you to settle something," He said but stopped when he saw Gibbs and Ziva on her bed. Gibbs stood and walked over to Tony, looking him up and down before hitting him harder than usual of the back of the head, "Take care of her," He told him walking out, leaving Ziva laughing, a shocked Tony and a McGee wondering what the hell he had missed in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>They will make it back to DC soon in the next two or three chapters.<strong>

**Review please :D**


	33. Chapter 33: I Know You Too Well

**Okay... I didn't expect this to go where it did - I'm referring to the end. It would have come to that anyway, I just wasn't expecting now...**

**I hope everyone had a good Chirstmas or other holiday that you celebrate around this time of the year :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>McGee walked out after Gibbs had leaving Tony facing Ziva.<p>

"Do I want to know what I did to deserve that?" he asked.

"I told him that we were dating," Ziva said.

"And what did he say to that?" He asked. The smile that had rarely appeared on her face in past days spread across her face. It reached her eyes and lit up her face, "You walked in. Or did the 'Gibbs slap' make you forget. He stood up, walked over to you, looked you up and down then hit you and said, 'Take care of her'," she said.

He smirked a little and walked over to the bed and sat down. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Despite the stickiness of the air around them it was comfortable, "What did you talk about?" he asked.

"This and that," Ziva replied, "I think he knows something about Eli's death that he is not telling me. He asked me what Mossad had to say about it," Ziva pulled away from Tony a little to look out the window again, "I told him that it was going to rain,"

"How do you know?"

"Can you smell the moist dusty smell in the air? Can you taste the humidity?" she asked. He paused and took a deep breath in, he wasn't expecting to notice anything - his senses compared to the always highly alert Ziva senses were very poor - but when he breathed in and concentrated on the smell and the air. He noticed that it was thicker and heavy compared to the hot, dry smell that he had when he first stepped off the planed onto Israeli soil.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Being out in the field for days, weeks, and months at a time. You need to be able to tell when you will need shelter from rain or sun. In a desert it is relatively easy. You wait until night - if safety permits - and build your shelter by night. But in a less dry country or one that has rapid changes in weather you need to be able to tell when the perfect time would be to take shelter. It is self taught. Trial and mistake," she said absentmindedly.

"Error, trial and error," she slightly nodded in acknowledgement at his words.

"You miss him don't you?" Tony asked after a few minutes of watching the white, fluffy clouds that obviously held rain rolled in over the horizon.

"A bit I suppose. I should call my mother, shouldn't I? I should apologize?" she asked, sounding like she was asking for approval rather than conformation.

"I think you should do whatever you won't regret the most," he replied.

She contemplated his words for a few moments, "Do you think that Levi had something to do with his death?" She asked.

God, he hoped not. McGee might be like a brother to her and Abby a sister, but she had lost her biological sister and - half - brother. How she deserved to have at least one member of her family that was alive and hadn't - so far - lied to her. Granted, he had only been part of her life for a few days. She had run out of bad luck to use. By now she should only have good luck left!

"I don't know, Ziva. I hope not, but I don't know. You deserve to have a member of your family you can trust and confide in," Tony answered.

"He has a wife - Clare - and a son named Jacob. He showed me a picture," She informed him, "He wants me to meet them when I get back to DC,"

"Are you going too?" He asked.

"I think I will. I mean I may as well get ready for what I have to do in the coming months. And if meeting my extended family will help me... Actually even if it does not, I would like the support,"

"Is this the Ziva David I know?" Tony asked. Ziva's eyes shot up to meet his with a questioning look, "Ziva David admitting that she wanted help and support?"

"That is not fair, I said that I would _like_ support; not that I needed or want it," She defended.

"Okay. Whatever. You just have to remember that I know what you are thinking," He stated.

Ziva laughed, "Ha. Really? You know what I'm thinking. What a joke," She said.

"No it's true, I know you too well Zee-Vah,"

"I will not burst your bubble then. If you say you can read my mind, then you can read my mind," She said sceptically before moving her eyes back out to the clouds.

All remained silent between them for a moment; Tony was attempting to work out the double meaning behind Ziva's words - she never let him win that easy - while Ziva planned her attack to prove him wrong.

She broke away from his hold and moved back to the window - how she was before Gibbs came in - still mesmerised by the change in the weather. Seemingly. When she saw Tony relax out the corner of her eye she flung herself at him, her lips seeking his fiercely. He fell backwards in surprise but still responded immediately.

Her legs were straddling his waist and hips, and his hands were on her hips. When she broke away to breathe she pulled back a little further so that Tony couldn't consume her in another kiss.

"Did not see that coming. Did you?" She asked with a wicked smile on her face.

He didn't reply. The silence let her know that she had won. He was silently cursing himself - she never gives up that easy.

"To be fair, I said know what you are thinking, not planning," He said.

"But to be able to plan I must have been thinking," She informed him. Once again the reply she heard was silence. The smile never left her face.

This time when she seeked his lips, it was softer - she was no longer proving anything to him. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax against him. Her hands moving from his shoulders where she braced her body when she 'attacked' him to his hair, face, upper arms, and chest. Revealing in the feel of him. His hands stayed stationary at her hips longer than her hands stayed stationary. He began slowly brining his hands from her hips to her waist - her tee shirt getting caught between his hands and the fabric caused the shirt to follow his hands, revealing skin that he had never been allowed to touch exposed. His hands immediately seeked the new skin, caressing her lower back. He was rewarded with a light moan of pleasure from her.

As soon as he decided to move his hands higher up her back towards the strap of her bra, she moved away from him.

It was the second time she had done it. The first time it was because apparently she was worried about her ex in the other room.

He could hear the sound of the beginning of heavy rain hit the room's window. Ziva was right, and if they were in any other situation he would have made some comment.

He would never pressure her into anything that she didn't want to do, but it would be nice to know what was bothering her and what was stopping her from taking it to the next step. Last time she said they had only been on one date - True. Technically.

She sat up, sitting on his legs before moving away from him altogether.

"Ziva?" He said quietly. She was facing away from him so he didn't continue until she was looking at him.

"What is it? This is the second time this has happened," He said. She was pushing herself away from him, he could see it in her eyes, - there was a slightly pained look that wasn't there the first time and had replaced the playful one of a few minutes ago.

"I need to call my mother," She said quietly as she attempted to get off the bed.

"It can wait," Tony said softly, grabbing her arm. He was confused about the fact that she was shutting him out again. In the past days he had seen more of her than he had in the past years. She had told him a secret that no one - aside from Jenny - not even Gibbs knew about! "What is it that you are afraid of?" He asked.

"I have a lot of skeletons," She whispered, "You will not want to hear them all,"

"Why do you flip out every time I touch you?" He asked.

He watched her eyes as he measured her reaction. He watched as she seemed to go to another place and time. He watched as old ghosts that had never been address came to the surface.

He had a sinking feeling about what she was internally debating whether or not to tell him. He had always had his suspicions. He also knew that she had never told anyone - probably not even her shrink - about what she was being haunted about, what came back to her under the intimate touch of another person.

She studied him before saying, "I think you already have a fairly good idea of what I will tell you. But not here and not now," She said.

* * *

><p><strong>So I think you know where that will lead to later. But I don't want to do the cliche thing. There will probably be aspects and what not that will be there but I want to be a bit different... So if you have any ideas on how I could write it differently, please PM me or leave it in a review - I will credit you.<strong>

**Please Review :D**


	34. Chapter 34: They're Not Ugly

**Reference to designated target... Sorry I couldn't help myself :P**

**There might be a few mistakes in here or parts that might not make much sense... If there is; sorry in advance because I was up until about 1:30 this morning writing it.. I was on a roll and afraid that if I stopped I would lose what I wanted to write.**

**There is reference to torture in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Tony had left their room from a shower when Ziva immediately picked up her phone. She knew she would have at least a half an hour phone conversation before Tony walked back in.<p>

She listened to the phone ring four times before she heard her mother's voice on the other end, "Shalom,"

"Shalom, Ima," Ziva said quietly.

"Ziva! I thought you wouldn't call,"

"And if it were a few years ago and under different circumstances I probably wouldn't have," Ziva replied honestly.

Ziva was about to talk before her mother launched into her explanation, "Ziva, I am sorry that I - we, Eli, and I - didn't tell you. We should have and I have been listening to your aunt's lectures all week about that fact. She can understand why I did not tell Tali, but she kept saying that I should have told you. Even by email! At least then - living in DC - you would have been able to meet him under better circumstances. He was taken away from me before I had a chance to hold him in the hospital. I wanted to keep him. But I couldn't your grandfather took him away," Ziva listened as her mother babbled her apology. She was strangely reminded of an Abby apologizing.

She smiled then decided to let her off the hook, "It is okay, I may have over reacted. I understand and I have spoken to him. He is not as bad as I first thought," Ziva said, "It was just a shock," she admitted.

"So you do forgive me, and you are not just saying because you want to leave soon and your boss told you that you had to call me before you leave?" She asked.

"I do forgive you. It is just the only sibling that I have trusted more than anyone. Then the one that I trusted my life with was working for a terrorist cell," Ziva explained, "I do not trust easy; and trust is easily broken,"

"I know. How much longer do you have in Israel?" She asked, "And Levi?"

"Levi leaves tomorrow. I leave the next day. Why?"

"Come over for dinner again. I want to see my children face to face before they leave," She replied.

"Okay, what time?"

"An hour?" Rivka replied. Ziva looked at her watch; an hour would make it six thirty.

"Sure, would it be okay for my team to come as well?" She asked.

"I do not see why not,"

"I will see you then," Ziva said.

"Bye," She heard her mother say then hang up.

Ziva walked out into the lounge room and announced, "We are going to my mother's house in an hour. You, you, and you," She pointed at Tony, Gibbs, and McGee. They were all slightly taken back a little but nodded through their confusion.

An hour later, Ziva had called Levi and they were all standing outside of Rivka's door waiting for it to open after knocking.

Her aunt opened the door and Ziva smiled, "Good evening Aunt Nettie,"

"Ziva, Gibbs, Timothy, Tony, and...?" She said listing their names.

"Levi," Levi answered.

"You must be Rivka's son?" She asked.

"Can we come in?" Ziva asked causing Nettie to shoot a glare her way.

"Nettie, let them in," she heard her mother call from inside the house.

Ziva was the first to move to the side of the door and walk in.

"Are you sure you forgive me?" She asked when she saw her daughter.

"Yes Ima," Ziva said as she reached into the bag she was carrying and removed the photo album she had borrowed the other night.

"I looked through them. I miss when it was like that. When we all got along," Ziva said.

"You should go to your room and pack stuff you need. Anything that you don't want I will be taking to the second hand shop," Rivka said.

The men made themselves at home; they sat in the lounge room and watched as Ziva wondered up the hall in the direction of her old room.

Tony felt the gaze of someone on him. He turned to look at Ziva's aunt. She was staring with a thoughtful glare, as if trying to remember him.

"I know why I recognise your voice," she said after a few minutes.

"Yeah and whys that?"

"You and Ziva are married," she stated. All eyes went to a surprised Tony.

"No we're not. I have only dated her once," Tony defended bring a surprised look to Tony's face.

"So Ray was right about the two of you sleeping together?" he asked.

"You have slept with my niece out of marriage?" the older woman said.

Rivka came to the door to the lounge room and watched what was unfolding, "No, no. I haven't slept with Ziva. I am not married to her. Where did you get that idea?" he asked.

Gibbs hadn't spoken and Levi didn't know either of them well enough to make a comment.

"You told me. I was talking to Ziva on the phone and you said that you see Ziva's husband and that if I tried to contact her again you would kill me," she said.

"Oh,"

Ziva, hearing a few loud voices came to see what was happening, "What is going on?" she asked.

Everyone looked at Tony while Tony looked at her, "You didn't tell your aunt that we weren't married?" Tony said.

"I never told her we were," She replied.

"The other year, on the phone. You ask how to tell someone you don't want to see them and I snatched your phone and talked to her," Tony said.

"I tried. She wouldn't listen," she said, "Aunt Nettie. I am not married; I have no plans to get married at the moment. When I do you will be one of the first people to know. I promise," Ziva said before she turned back and went back to her room.

She had the door slightly open as she was removing a few books from the bookshelf behind it when she heard footsteps on the floor and the door open.

"Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"McGee and Levi know. It won't be long before Abby does," He said.

"Oh well it was bound to happen sooner or later," Ziva said as she placed the books on the top of the shelf and pushed the door shut before she wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. His hands placed on her waist.

She - surprisingly, considering he thought she would - offered no resistance as he kissed her softly.

After a moment, Ziva laughed into his mouth. He pulled back and looked into her eyes that were flickering with excitement, "What?" he asked.

"This reminds me of when I was a teenager. I would sneak to my room, and lock the door," She said moving away and locking the door, "Like this. Then I would open the window, and whoever I had invited would climb through the window and stay for an hour or so. I was never once caught," she unlocked the door but didn't open it.

"What would you do once they were in?" he asked.

"This," she replied as she walked around him until his back was facing the bed and began walking towards him and not stopping until his legs hit the end of her old single bed. She reached up and missed him softly, similar to what he did before hand, before beginning to deepen the kiss and pushing him further backwards until he fell to the bed. Ziva crawled on top of him.

This was different then when he had been kissing her at the safe house. She pulled his torso up long enough to pull the shirt he was wearing over his head before pushing him back down. Her hands roaming freely across his hairy chest.

He thought he would take his chances. He moved his hands to the base of her top and felt her freeze against him. She pulled back enough to see the seeking approval look his eyes were giving her.

"You will freak out," she said.

"I promise that I won't," he said, "Its okay if you don't want me too. I'm not going to judge," he said sincerely.

She took a deep breath and nodded. But before he removed her top, he flipped them so he was hovering over her. He removed it with ease and Ziva turned her head to the side to avoid his eyes while he took in the top half of her body.

She felt the bed move as he moved to kiss her jaw.

"Are the scars from where I think they're from?" he asked.

"Yes," he heard her whisper.

He moved her a little further up the bed so he could straddle her legs.

Randomly over her abdomen were scars that looked to be precisely placed. Whether to bleed the most or inflict the most pain he didn't know. There weren't a lot, but there were enough to make Ziva self conscious. She still wasn't looking at him.

His eyes slowly travelled from the waistband of her pants; over he toned stomach, and then to the only part of clothing left on the top half of her body. He saw a scar peaking out from under her bra on her right side.

"Ziva, look at me," he said. She reluctantly turned her head.

"This is why you wouldn't sleep with Ray?" He asked.

"Yes," she said as she felt him begin to trace a few softly and not so she felt as if he were doing it to point them out.

"Why?"

"I hate them Tony. They are a constant reminder of a part of my life I want to forget. He was clever though. He never cut deep enough to need stitches. He also did not place cuts on my arms or legs, neck, face and back. He placed them where only someone I choose to see, would see them. He made sure that I would be uncomfortable being intimate with someone of I survived," She said.

"They're not ugly, if that's what you're worried about. And you shouldn't be ashamed of them. They are proof that you won. He is the one six feet underground. You are the one that is still living her life and breathing. You lived Ziva, that is something to be proud of," he said. He looked at her hopefully, as if she would say something else about her struggles in a world that she was forced to live in for half of her life. He spoke again, asking, "Where else?"

"Insides of my thighs," She stated as she looked away from him again. He looked at her but made no attempt to see them in fear that he would scare her.

She didn't say anything else, but she did sit again and kissed him, "Thank you Tony," She whispered.

"Why?"

"You kept your promise. I thought you were going to be really pissed off when you found out," She replied.

"Oh, trust me, I am," He said. Kissing her softly. Not passionately like the kisses before were. It was more saying that she could trust him.

She lied back down again and he followed.

They both jumped with a start when the door opened and they turned to see Ziva's mother taking in the scene in front of her, before she smiled slyly as she walked back out and closed the door behind her.

Ziva stifled a laugh as she reached for her shirt before saying, "I stand corrected. I was almost never caught,"

She walked out first. A little awkwardly and didn't make eye contact with her mother.

Tony wasn't far behind her and he took the seat next to her.

"How long have the two of you been together then?" Rivka asked.

"Since we went to the reading," Ziva replied.

"I thought so," Levi said.

"And why would you think that?" Ziva asked.

"You can just tell,"

"Half of NCIS thought that they were together before now. Almost since half way through her first year," McGee said.

"Really?" He said before Rivka could.

"So you have been together before now?" She asked.

"No," Tony and Ziva replied at the same time.

There was silence why they ate for a bit before Ziva's mother spoke again, "If I didn't walk in when I did would you have had sex in Ziva's old room?" She asked, surprising even Ziva. She knew that her mother could be blunt but she didn't expect that question. Her face turned slightly red as she looked down avoiding the gaze of everyone else at the table, suddenly looking at what she was eating was very interesting. They heard a few sniggers come from around the table.

"Probably not, no," Tony said after almost chocking. Not at the question so much, more at how and who said it.

"Why?" She asked.

"I do not really think us choosing not to have sex needs a reason, or a public one," Ziva replied, "Can we please not talk about this anymore?" She asked rhetorically.

* * *

><p>When it was time to leave Ziva promised her mother that she would ring her once a month and they would take turns in being the person who rang, Levi said that they would keep in touch.<p>

By the time Rivka, Ziva, and Levi had finished talking and saying goodbye. Gibbs, Tony, and McGee were beginning to get impatient. They walked to their respective cars and stopped.

"Are you going to the house tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"I might for a bit. It probably won't be until later in the morning, my flight leaves at one and I have a little bit more packing to do," He replied.

"Are you going to ship all the things you want to DC?" She asked.

"Well, it won't fit in my bag," He laughed.

She heard someone hit the steering wheel so the car beeped at her. Gibbs was driving but it was most likely Tony that would have done it.

"It looks like I better go. See you tomorrow,"

"See you," He replied stepping into his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>


	35. Chapter 35: Someone is Here For You

**This is a filler. I will have a longer chapter for you when I get back from my holiday in a week. This ties up the being in Israel part of this story. They will be back in DC for the remainder of the story.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>The next day went quick. The quickest for all the days so far. They had seen Vance off late the previous night and then in the morning Ziva and the rest of the team met Levi at Eli's house.<p>

"It feels strange leaving," Ziva told Levi as they moved the final piece of furniture they didn't was to the moving truck to give to her - their mother.

"Are you going to sell it?" He asked.

"No, it is an investment. I will sell it when and if I need more money. I will eventually furnish it again and use it as a run away for when ever you or I need time to ourselves. You can have a key cut and bring your family over," Ziva suggested, "But I cannot afford it now. I have a few things I need to get in order first," She said.

He looked over his shoulder, "Like that thing that you and your friend were talking about the other day? And you mean getaway?" He asked.

"What?" She asked innocently as she nervously looked around.

"Danyyeil," He said.

"Oh that," Ziva said more in realisation of what he was saying then dreading what was to come as she stepped up on to the truck to put the final piece of furniture in it.

"Your team doesn't know, do they?" He asked.

"No one knew. I have told Tony and the old director of NCIS knew - she helped me with getting the position there. No one else, not Ima, Ari, Abba, or any of my friends. We had a deal and soon it will be time for me to live up to my end of that deal. It will be hard, but I will work through it," Ziva said.

"My wife and I will help you if you need," He offered.

"Thank you," Ziva smiled.

"So what are you going to do with your share of all this?" He asked.

"The weapons I will take to Mossad. McGee is right; I will never get them on the plane back home. And I guess for the other, I will have to hire a storage garage until I get a bigger place. I am having it follow me back a day after," She answered they walked back inside.

"Here," He said as he handed her a business card with his mobile number printed on the card and a home number scribbled next to it.

"Thank you," She replied.

"You and your boyfriend should come and visit us," He announced.

"I will call you when we are free," She replied.

He looked at his watch, "I have to go, or I will miss my flight," He said. Ziva nodded.

"I guess I will see you when I get back, yes?" She asked.

"Yep," he replied before walking a few steps and enclosing her in a hug. Ziva froze at first. She was used to that type of affection from the team, but it was different with a family member that she had just met. After a second she relaxed and returned it.

"Sorry," he said in her ear.

"For what?"

"I didn't think it would make you uncomfortable," He replied pulling away from her.

"It is okay. I am just not used to it," She replied.

* * *

><p>The next day they hastily packed, apparently the two CIA agents had some other part of another mission to complete, so it was just the team that was leaving. Ziva said goodbye to their protection detail and the two officers that had them under protection. Malachi promised to inform her on any new developments in her father's case.<p>

The flight back was relaxing. Ziva laughed at Tony when she saw he was wearing a pair of knee length shorts and a t-shirt. She told him he would regret it once they landed.

Over the next few months Ziva and Tony's relationship had developed well. They could communicate effectively and they were slowly crossing lines she hadn't in a while. He was still careful not to touch or move her in the wrong way.

After five months of being back in America, Tony suggested that they moved in together. They decided on Tony's apartment since it was bigger and over half of the next month was dedicated to moving her in.

She was happy and contempt with her life. One night while they were lying in bed she brought up the conversation from months ago. She said that she had to call Danyyeil. Of course when she said that, he worried a little. But there was no other choice. He was going to the IDF at the end of the month. The following day she informed him that he would be here in a few weeks.

The few weeks went fast. Ziva was nervous when she woke up that morning, and Tony was too. It would be fine after a few months when everything settled down a bit, but that was months in the future. They had to focus on the present.

When he arrived at NCIS they were busy with a case and didn't register when someone walked in.

"Ziva, I believe someone is here for you," He stated.

* * *

><p><strong>So, next chapter has the 'next big thing' for this story. Next chapter has the mystery converstation in it from a few chapters ago.<strong>

**Review Please :D**


	36. Chapter 36: Are you ready?

**I am back! I didn't get a lot of writing done while I was away. Most of this chapter and around half of a few other chapters. **

**As promised, the mystery conversation from chapter 27 is in this. And, the 'next big thing' isn't all that big considering some people have either hit the nail on the head with this or were very close. It is the worst kept secret of this story. **

**After the first page break; the italics are kind of setting the scene again and has been taken from the end of chapter 27.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Ziva looked up from her work to see a NCIS escort, Danyyeil, and an almost teenage girl looking at her. This was the young girl that Ziva recognised as Amali.<p>

"Shalom," Ziva said as she stood from behind the desk. The eyes of her colleagues on her. Amali murmured her greeting. She wrapped her arms around Ziva's neck and held her tight while Ziva enclosed her in a hug too.

"I have missed you Ima," She said in almost perfect English, loud enough for the rest of the team to hear and then look at each other before shooting Ziva a questioning look.

"Your English is very good Amali," Ziva praised.

She turned to Gibbs' questioning glare, "Can I have my lunch break now?" She asked. Gibbs nodded once. Ziva grabbed her bag and walked to the elevator with Danyyeil and Amali.

Once they stepped into the elevator Gibbs and McGee's gazes turned to Tony who went back to exaggerated work.

"'Ima'?" McGee asked, "Doesn't that mean mother in Hebrew? That's what Ziva called her mother," He stated.

"Did you know DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked Tony. He didn't look up from his work as he answered.

"Yeah, she told me," He said as he recalled what she had told him that night in Israel.

* * *

><p><em>Ziva was now right next to him, her head on his shoulder, she was beginning to get tired, but she had one last thing to tell him. She reached out and paused the movie again - effectively gaining Tony's attention. <em>

_"I have to tell you something, but you cannot tell anyone else," she said answering his questioning gaze. _

_She was to planning on telling him, but if she planned on staying with him without scaring him off later - which she did - she had to give him enough warning._

_"I won't," he replied. _

"I have told you a bit about this; when my sister was sixteen she was killed in a bombing," Ziva explained.

"Is this about your first kill?" Tony asked in return.

"No... Well, I guess it has something to do with that," she said.

"Tali went to the mall, but she wasn't meant to still be there. I was meant to be picking her up. My mother rang me and told me to go, I was about to leave. But as I was getting ready to leave the director of Mossad at the time call me to his office. I was there fifteen minutes more than I should have been. The thing about Tali was that she was laid back. In all honesty, I do not think she would have cared if she was there for another hour. I out that five minutes after I rang her to tell her that I would be late, the bomb detonated. I was ten minutes away," Ziva said as her voice slightly cracking with sadness. Tony watched as she struggled with the still raw memory. He had never seen Ziva as emotional as he had in the past week, and bringing this up wouldn't have been helping - the memory of her sister's death.

"When night came I drove with no real destination," she said stopping to take a breath.

"No one was injured while you were driving?" Tony asked, trying to lighten the mood and subconsciously trying to get the sadness out of her voice.

"No one was hurt while I drove," Ziva replied, "I ended up at a friend's place. He let me in and let me pour my heart out to him about all things I regret and all things I did not regret. I was drinking, and I had no defences. I wanted comfort and he gave it to me even though I never asked for it. We slept together, and I stayed at his house for a few weeks. I had just started at Mossad a few weeks before she died and had not been on any real missions, I had been on a few but nothing too important. When I was told by my father that there was mission that he requested to kill the person that killed Tali; Ari and I were the first to put our names down. Malachi did as well, alone with one other person, who I cannot remember the name of. I have also told you about that, yes?" She said. Tony nodded.

"Two weeks later I found out that I was pregnant-" Ziva was cut off.

"You've had a baby?" Tony exclaimed, almost yelling.

"Shh, shh. No one else knows. I want it to stay that way,"

"Why? That is... How? Why...? How did you...? Why did you keep it a secret?" Tony said.

"If you let me finished I would have told you," Ziva said, "I ran away, I did not tell anyone. I just left. I went to his house and I stayed there until she was one. They were getting too close to finding me. We made a deal; he - at the time was twenty one and when I found out I was pregnant I was seventeen and by the time I had her I was eighteen. He told me that he would care for her until she was almost a teenager, by then - he said that I must have a more stable life and one where I would not put her in danger. That is why when I saw how your team was bonded together, the support, and I thought, 'that is where my life has to be,' so I requested the liaison position. Surprisingly, Eli let me. I suspected that Jenny had something to do with that. I told her - no, she guessed that I had been pregnant, I did not deny it. She told me she would help me if I needed help, that was when I asked if it were possible for me to see if the liaison position was an option with my father, she said that if I was serious about it then she would also talk to Eli,"

"Your question; why haven't I told anyone else? Every person has contacts within the agency. I tell you, you let it slip by accident, McGee finds out, McGee cannot keep a secret from Abby for half a day, he would act strange then he would snap, Abby would tell Gibbs, and he would question me about it. Vance would want to know why we were being sneaky and secretive, someone would tell him, and then the news gets to my father. He knows he finds me, wonders why I did not tell him, he finds her and then he tries to teach her to kill. I did not want that to happen," She said.

"And who is the father of you child?" Tony then asked.

"Danyyeil," She replied.

"His daughter is your daughter?"

"That is usually how it works. When Ima told me he rang, I panicked for a second, I did not know what had been said," She replied, "Ima still does not seem to know,"

A silence engulfed the two for a few minutes. Until Ziva spoke again, "Do you want to see her?" She asked her face lighting up.

"Okay," He replied unsure.

Ziva moved away from him and walked over to her suitcase where she pulled a small book from what looked to be a toiletries bag, he thought back to the other days - her toiletry bag was on the shelf near the mirror. It was a good hiding place; no one would think to find a book in it, let alone what he suspected to be photos. She sat back down next to him and opened it.

"In all honesty, I am surprised Eli did not find me, I was in hospital for ultrasounds, and when I gave birth, he could have tracked my medical records... It makes me wonder why now," she said, "These first few are pictures of me when I was pregnant and ultrasound pictures of Amali. Then after she was born, at her first birthday and every year since then Danyyeil has been sending me photos of her. I send photos of myself to her as well,"

Tony looked at the girl; she looked like a mixture of both her parents, Ziva's eyes and her skin tone was slightly lighter than Ziva's, Tony noticed that Danyyeil's skin was lighter than Ziva's when they met.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes,"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I do not want to scare you when I gain custody of her; I want your help with this. I just thought I would give you some warning," Ziva replied.

Tony realised that she trusted him deeply, that she genuinely wanted to be with him in the long run. This scared Tony, but she was his partner; he would help her if they weren't together or attempting to begin a relationship. Why should this be any different.

He was never going to let her go now, not that he knew that she trusted him - possibly - more than Gibbs did. Well, with one aspect of her life more than Gibbs.

* * *

><p>Ziva had taken Amali and Danyyeil to a small bakery a few blocks away from Tony and Her apartment.<p>

Amali spoke about how well she was doing at school, about how she was now a teenager now, about her birthday, and all about what Ziva had missed while she was in America.

While she went into a shop to have a look at a few things, Ziva began to talk to Danyyeil, "Does she know?" Ziva asked.

"She knows that I'm going back to the IDF and that she is going to be staying with her mother and I will visit when I can. This would have been a lot harder - in ways of packing and all if she didn't know you. But since I have been talking to her about you and showing pictures while you weren't there and you came over and rung when you could. Are you ready for this?" He asked in return.

"I am nervous. But I have told Tony. I told him while we were in Israel. I am in a stable relationship with him - I have moved in with him. I told him to be ready and he seems ready. Tony's apartment has two rooms - she can move into that," She replied.

"Yes, but are YOU ready?" He asked. Ziva looked up at him. She had been preparing for this ever since Amali had been born.

"Yes, I am ready. Levi said he and his wife would help me if I needed it, and Gibbs had a child and I am sure he will help me whenever I need it,"

"When we get back to NCIS or your house you can sign the papers to allow you custody," He told her as Amali walked out asking for money.

* * *

><p>When Ziva returned to NCIS, she was alone but her co-workers were sending her curious glances - waiting for her to explain what happened even though Tony had already told them what she had told him.<p>

"Amali your daughter?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Ziva replied.

"You could have told us you know, if you didn't want anyone else to know we would have kept it a secret," He said.

"And what happens if someone overheard or you were discussing it among yourselves? I could not take the risk of Vance hearing a rumour and telling Eli," Ziva replied.

"Do you need any help getting her moved in?" Gibbs asked.

"We should be okay. He is coming over to Tony's house later tonight for me to sign for custody. I would not want to overwhelm her; but if you would like you can come over and meet her," She suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you worst kept secret... Some of you might not have pieced it together and that is fine - I just know of a few people who guessed :P<strong>

**Review please :D**


	37. Chapter 37: Need Help?

**Sorry people. I am updating once a week since last week because I am back at school and this was one of the two stories that I didn't get time to update last weekend. **

**I will try to update week about but with me in my second to last year of school (Scary...) I will probably get a lot more home work.. I was overwhelmed the frist day back, and I write at night somehow I still do not have time to write :/ So I have started a journal on livejournal that I plan to keep people who are interested posted on reasons why I cannot update if I don't have an update. I will announce on here as well if I do. But please check it out. The link is on my profile below my youtube profile.**

**This chapter is more of a filler, mainly because I am up to the point where it will start to wrap itself up and am tying some loose ends before building it up a little to answer the final question... So basically, this story will have a few more chapters to go - a few meaning less than fifteen (Just a little lee-way; there will probably be less but I don't like to limit myself much) but more than three.**

**Now; enough of me :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>When Ziva had invited the team over to meet Amali, she had expected Amali to become overwhelmed. But she surprisingly didn't mind being the centre of attention and socialised with everyone. She talked to Ducky and Palmer about their jobs then spoke to Abby about hers.<p>

She went to Tony and listened in on his conversation with McGee; then with a cheeky smile she helped gang up on him. Ziva couldn't help but think that they would get along well.

Gibbs watched on and had casual conversations with Ducky and Abby.

This left Ziva and Danyyeil discussing how the new custody agreement would work.

He explained the custody forms and she signed with little hesitation. When he asked if she was sure that her life was safe and stable she justified that she would have the support of every one else in the room. Even if she could get called in at ridiculous hours during the night or morning the hours were shorter and even if they weren't she had friends that could help look after her while she was at work.

As the night drew to a close Palmer was the first to leave, followed by Ducky and McGee. While Abby was talking to Amali; Gibbs and Tony had joined Ziva and Danyyeil in the kitchen.

"Have you found who killed your father yet?" Danyyeil asked.

"I have heard nothing since we left Israel," Ziva replied.

"Do you think there might be a pattern?" He asked.

"What type of pattern?" Tony asked.

"I have just been thinking; your family is dropping like flies Ziva. All you have left is a newly discovered older brother and a mother. That is not including Amali. You are the only tie left to your father. I am. It saying it is anything. But have you considered looking into your sister and brother's death. Because even you have to admit; the reaction to your sister's death was very rash,"

"There is nothing to look into with Ari's death. I was there; I know what happened. And yes the reaction to Tali's death was rash but he had it coming to him," Ziva explained.

"Like I said; just a suggestion. I am no investigator," He said.

"Ziva; Amali's English is good but she does not like using it. So I would suggest that when you talk to her talk in English and encourage her to respond in English," He said.

"Is that what you are doing?"

"Yes,"

"Well, it shouldn't matter. Tony lives here too and I talk to him in English all the time,"

"Yes, but Tony doesn't know Hebrew,"

"He knows Spanish,"

Danyyeil looked down at his watch, "I apologize, but I have to go. I have a flight midmorning and although I just got here we can make a mess. I have to repack," He said.

Gibbs who had stayed quiet the entire conversation decided to talk, "Is any of Amali's belongings in your rental?" He asked.

"Yes, just a few boxes,"

"Need help?"

"If you would like," He said.

"I am going to get Amali," Ziva said as she stood and walked towards the living room. Gibbs followed Ziva before following Tony and Danyyeil out the door.

This allowed them a few minutes alone. Danyyeil wanted to ask a few questions about who the mother of his daughter's boyfriend was like.

"Do you love Ziva?" He asked.

The answer to that question was simple; yes, on so many different levels. But he believed that he and Ziva had a secret way of communicating. They knew what each other were feeling/thinking. Ziva would know that he loves her. He had never said it yet, even though he knew he should - just in case.

"Yes," He replied.

"I am leaving my daughter with you," He stated.

"Yes, Ziva and I have discussed of over the past few weeks,"

"Can I trust that you will do your best to help her and support and protect her?" He asked.

"Ziva's flesh and blood? They shouldn't need protecting," Tony said but when he saw the look on Danyyeil's face at the comment, he continued with a more serious tone, "Yes, I will do all I can to do that. It's basically my job anyway. Protecting people. Why?" Tony asked, "Why do you think I'd still be with Ziva if I felt otherwise?"

"I know you would do all that. I just have this feeling - I believe you call them gut feelings? I have this feeling that something will happen. I just wan to know that I am not just leaving my daughter with one person. I want a stable life for her and a single mother probably isn't the way to go. I know Ziva can support herself but you and her seem to be able to help each other without asking. You being with here would provide stability even if something happens to you or Ziva or me,"

"You understand that Amali is now a member of our little dysfunctional, mismatch family. Now she is here with us. It won't just be Ziva and me. It will be everyone and more you met tonight,"

"I understand," He said as Gibbs walked I've to the car, "Us Ziva ready for this?" He questioned.

"I believe so,"

* * *

><p>The next day Ziva accompanied Amali and Danyyeil to the airport. Amali had spent the night with her father. She knew that her father had to leave and Ziva knew it was going to be hard for her.<p>

Danyyeil assured Amali that he would write or call when he had the chance to. He assured Ziva that the custody files would be sent to her lawyer in Israel so that they could be sent to her lawyers there.

He said his final goodbyes and left.

The drive back to the apartment was slow - since Ziva wasn't driving at warp speed. Amali had her feet on the chair and she was holding onto her knees as she looked out the window.

Ziva attempted conversation, "I need to know what kind of school you would prefer to go to. I will need to get you enrolled somewhere soon," She said.

"I do not care," She said.

"Do you want to go shopping for things for your room?" Ziva asked.

"Okay,"

"I have to go into work for a little while to get paperwork to do from home so I don't get too far behind, then we will go,"

Amali nodded.

Over the course of the day, she began to open up to Ziva a little more. Ziva knew it wasn't personal, it was more to do with the fact she had lived her entire life with her father and then the circumstances suddenly changed and now she was living with her mother and her boyfriend.

For Amali's room they had bought a desk, bed frame, and a book shelf - there was already a built in wardrobe in her room.

When Tony came home it was just after dark and there were no lights on except the one down the hall. He followed it and saw Ziva and Amali trying to construct the bookshelf and a half built single bed frame. It was taller then both of them and they had it standing next to wall. Neither of girls could reach the top shelf.

Tony leant against the door frame and laughed before saying, "Do you need help?"

Ziva shot him a look, "No, we are fine,"

But at the same time Amali was nodding.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked.

"We should have done this differently. We should have lied it down, put it together, and then made it stand. But we built it from the ground up,"

"Ever think to get a chair?" He asked.

"Yes, but your chairs are too old," Ziva shot back with a smile as she handed him the screw and screwdriver. He could just see over the top of the last shelf.

"And what about the bed?" He asked.

"We got bored," Amali said.

"No, Amali, you got bored," Ziva stated.

"Do you need help with that too?" He asked.

"Yes please," Amali said.

"I am going to order dinner," Ziva stated.

Tony picked up the instructions for the bed; there were no words. Just pictures, "Looks like you're sleeping on the lounge," He told her.

"No," She said, "Fix it!"

"Okay, once Ziva is off the phone I will ring Gibbs. He will know what to do,"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later; Gibbs walked into the apartment demanding where his help was needed.<p>

He sighed slightly before kneeling next to the bed and began finding what pieces go where.

"David, never let DiNozzo near flat pack furniture again," Gibbs said.

Ziva was about to agree when Tony spoke up saying that it was Ziva fault.

It didn't take long for the bed and desk to be built and the bookshelf fixed for more stability.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :D<strong>

**Remember to look at my livejournal profile and follow me or whatever it is that happens on there (I honestly have no idea :P)**


	38. Chapter 38: If It Isn't Talia

**So sorry for the wait.. How will I word this? I had a little trouble. I have actually skipped some of the story that I would have liked to include but I may add it at the end. I had trouble because I was doubting whether this would work.. But after I read throught various chapters this morning I thought 'If I do it slightly differently then I might be able to,' **

**So that is what I am doing. I don't know how many more chapter there will be, but I aim to finish this maybe before the end of the holidays. I have my way with this back so it shouldn't be too hard. But I could say that and probably write another 20 chapters.. This is the last loose end to tie, then I will be tying up the story.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>"But I don't want to go to school," Amali argued in Hebrew.<p>

"Bad luck. You have to, just like I need to go to work," Ziva replied as she lent against the door way to Amali's room as she stood in front of the full length mirror.

"I don't like the uniform," She stated.

"Either do I; but this school is the best within the area and close to work so you can walk there after school if its not raining or if you want me to pick you up - I could arrange someone," Ziva said.

"I don't like the skirt," She said.

"Either do I; but I cannot do anything about it,"

"Yeah you can. You can let me not go,"

"Not a chance. Get your bag, get your lunch, and go to the car," Ziva said as she turned around.

Amali rolled her eyes, "Fine,"

"Let me guess; she doesn't want to go," Tony whispered into Ziva ear as he stood behind her in the kitchen as she gathered her badge, keys before walking to the safe in one of the cupboards in the kitchen.

"No, no one ever wants to go to school," Ziva smiled as she kissed him, "Are you almost ready to go?"

"No, I just got out of bed. Why?"

"I'm deciding whether to let you pick McGee up, but if you are going to be late then I will pick him up on the way to Amali's school,"

"You better do it,"

"Okay. Amali; I am ready!" She yelled through the house.

"Fine," She replied grumpily as she appeared in the lounge room.

"Have a good day," Tony said as he walked back down the hall.

"We are picking up McGee on the way, okay?" Ziva informed her daughter.

"I do not have much of a choice do I,"

"No,"

* * *

><p>"I will be back in a minute," Ziva told McGee as she got out of the car. They had to park a few minutes walking distance away because the school was crowded. McGee nodded.<p>

"Remember Amali, you have to talk English, or no one will understand you. You have your father's charisma; you should get along with many people if you allowed yourself to,"

Amali nodded at her mother's words, "Why did you leave me when I was a baby?" She asked. Ziva looked down in surprise.

"I didn't leave you," She said as she slowed her walking down slightly.

"But you weren't there,"

"I never left you. I was limited to when I could visit because if my father knew about you he would have taken you away from me. It was a hard decision - and maybe a little rash; but they were getting too close to finding us. I had to make the choice that would set you up for what ever you wanted to do. Even if that meant limiting my duty to you as a mother; which is where your father and my contract comes in. I would have you when I set my life up to be more stable. It just had to be moved forward a little under a year because your father was called early back to the IDF. I did not want to leave you but it was the best decision for you. I still spoke to you and saw you when I could, but that was the best I could do," Ziva said. Throughout the speech their walking had come to a stop and they had moved off the path slightly.

"Well, isn't that heart warming?" Asked a menacing voice rhetorically.

Ziva recognised the voice - but couldn't quiet put her finger on it - and grabbed Amali's arm and pulled her behind her body as she took a step in front of her.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Talia?" He said. Something clicked in Ziva's mind at that point.

* * *

><p>McGee so happened to look up at the moment when Ziva acted quickly in placing her body in front of Amali's, but he couldn't see what was happening. He knew something was wrong. He checked his holster briefly before getting out the car himself and walking in the direction of where Ziva and Amali were.<p>

As he approached them, the words being exchanged become clear.

"You and your team killed two men on my team that night, then another a few years later. You were responsible for two of them,"

McGee came to a stop next to Ziva, shielding Amali more, "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Who is this?" The man asked.

"Look, this is only between the two of us. Not my daughter or partner. Let them go and you can have me," Ziva bargained.

"I don't think so. You took away my team. Now I feel the need to take away yours," He said.

"Let her daughter go and you can have me too," McGee announced. He thought about it for a moment.

"Fine," Ziva turned a little and knelt to her level before whispering, "Run. NCIS isn't far. Tell Gibbs," Amali nodded and ran in the general direction of the office.

"Now we are going to take a little road trip," The man said, "First I need your phones," Ziva gave him her and McGee did the same. He smashed them against the wall just inside of an alley a few metres away.

* * *

><p>Amali ran through security and up the stairs, when arriving in the squad room she ran past Tony to in front of Gibbs; she said words instead of coherent sentences, "Ima, McGee, man has them," She breathed.<p>

"Where?" Tony and Gibbs said at the same time.

"A few minutes from the school. She told me to run, I ran," Amali said as her vision became clouded by tears, "Her car is still there. I don't know where she is,"

Both Gibbs and Tony stood quickly from their desks; Gibbs barked an order at Tony while Tony told Amali to go to Abby's lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>


	39. Chapter 39: He Didn't Call Her Ziva

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Tony made it to Amali's school in no time. Rushing to the car they discovered it to be still locked.<p>

"What's missing DiNozzo?"

"Phones, weapons - McGee's weapon. Ziva's is still here,"

"Ziva wouldn't have been allowed onto school grounds while she was carrying," Gibbs said, "Her daughter's first day of school is something that she would have wanted to do herself. McGee wouldn't have come with her,"

"That would mean he got out of the car at some stage,"

Gibbs sat in the passenger's side of the car, "When they were approached that would mean they were still in eye shot. Over in that direction," Gibbs said pointing to the side of a shop where a small alley way lied.

Tony walked in the direction Gibbs pointed, "I found something," He said, "I think GPS tracking won't work. That is theirs," He said as he snapped a shot of the smashed mobile phones on the floor.

"Bag it DiNozzo," Gibbs said, "You know Amali is going to need support," He stated, when he didn't get a reply he continued, "She has had to leave her home country to live with her mother who has tried keeping in contact as best as she could and her mother's boyfriend while her father serves for the IDF. Now her mother has gone missing,"

"Yeah, Gibbs I can see that,"

"What are you going to do?"

"Find Ziva and McGee,"

"I was talking about Amali,"

"I don't know. I'm not a father,"

"But you are the person who is with her mother. She is going to look to you for support. Right now; you need to put her needs before yours or even before Ziva's. What are you going to do?"

"Amali saw the person who has abducted Ziva and McGee, I would say that if he didn't want to be found he would come after Amali; which means we need a safe house for her,"

"And how will you deal with the questions she asks?"

"I'll take that as it comes. I think they would have walked down there; it's isolated, deserted," Tony said as he pointed towards the back of the alley. Gibbs began walking in front of him.

* * *

><p>"Amali, you need to think. What did the man look like? If we have a general description then we can put out a BOLO which will stop him from leaving whatever area he is in. There isn't any pressure. I'm sure that Tony and Gibbs will find something that will lead them to your mum,"<p>

"He was tall. A little taller than you. Dark skin, black hair; but it was cut short. He had a scar on his right cheek that went down to his jaw bone. He had an accent; but it wasn't Israeli," Amali said while she had her eyes closed. She paused for a moment, "I can't remember anything else. I didn't see much before Ima put me behind her. I am sorry,"

"It's okay, you did great. It's better than nothing," Abby said.

"Wait; when he saw Ima he didn't call her Ziva,"

Abby looked down at the girl, "What do you mean?"

"He said something when I asked her why she left me. Ima told me why, and then he walked up and said, 'Well, well, well; if it isn't Talia.' Talia was my Aunt. My Ima's sister,"

"That is something that we will have to tell Tony and Gibbs. They might be able to make more sense of it than me,"

Amali nodded, "Abby?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I should have stayed?" She asked.

"No, Ziva knows what she is doing. McGee is with her. They will be fine," Abby said, with her finger's crossed that it was true.

* * *

><p>Ziva sat in the corner of the small concrete room they had been put in. She couldn't tell you where they were, but she knew that if they were there much longer then McGee would lose it. He was pacing. The agent didn't know exactly what was coming and he wasn't sure he wanted.<p>

"I am sorry for bringing you into this McGee," She said.

"It's not your fault. It's not like you have planned for this to happen,"

"McGee are you okay?"

"I'm not the biggest fan of small spaces," He admitted. Ziva patted the ground next to her.

"It is okay to be scared Tim, just don't let them know. That is what will ruin you,"

"How did you do it?" He suddenly asked.

"What?"

"How did you survive those months in the Sahara Desert?" McGee asked.

Ziva stayed silent for a moment while she thought, "You are about to make me dig things up that have been buried for a long time McGee," She said under her breath, "I had hope. Hope for the first month kept me going," She replied.

"What about after that?"

"I don't know. I guess I stopped feeling, stopped thinking. I had the basic things for survival and they weren't going to kill me since I had information on both NCIS and Mossad. They fed me, gave me water, there was shelter, but only enough to keep me alive," McGee sensed that she wasn't going to say any more on the topic.

"So, who is this guy?"

"He is someone who should not be here. He should still be in custody,"

"He is Mossad?"

"No. When my sister died it was a retaliatory attack of three men working together. I killed one, someone else killed another when he tried to escape and the third man co-operated. That man is the third man," Ziva explained. McGee was surprised at how open she was being.

"Then what was he talking about his team,"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling we are about to find out," She said as they heard footsteps approaching them.

Ziva stood, and McGee followed suit. Getting ready for what ever challenge was on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Easter :) <strong>

**If you have the time could you please read my new story _Deadly Binds_.. Its a Ziva, Abby Friendship/Crime story.**

**Review Please :D**


	40. Chapter 40: My Brother!

**Just a short one. **

**Only a few more chapters to go.. Not going to say a number though because I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>A few hours later Tony led Amali into a small house just outside of town with both his and Ziva's daughter's bag slung over his shoulder.<p>

It killed him knowing that there was little he could do to find Ziva and McGee, but he knew that Gibbs would find the best people to help, he also knew that he needed to be there for Amali; which was his first priority.

"Why do we have to stay here?" Amali asked in a thicker than usual accent. She was stressed and Tony had noticed that when she was tired, stressed, or anxious her Israeli accent would thicken.

"Because the person who has your mum might want to cause her hurt; which would mean finding you, Gibbs told me I should be here too, just in case,"

"Jus in case what?"

"Just in case they decide I could cause a world of hurt to her,"

"Why?"

"We don't have a motive for why she and McGee have been taken. We know from you that he wanted Ziva, and her past is a little shady so it could be for a number of reasons,"

It was silent while Tony explored his surroundings, closing and locking windows, before finding two rooms both with single beds. He threw his bag in one and hers in another.

"Tony," Amali began as Tony took the lounge across from her, "How did you and Ima meet?"

Tony thought about it for a moment, not so much because he couldn't remember but because the reason they met was because Ziva's brother shot his partner. Ziva's brother just so happened to be Amali's uncle.

"A terrorist," He stated while he thought of a way to expand.

"A terrorist introduced you?"

"No, the terrorist was one that Mossad and NCIS were after, my partner was killed by this terrorist and she came to America to... Discuss what should be done about him. She walked in while I was talking to myself, she walked in asking of I were having phone sex,"

"Were you?" She asked.

"No, not really. Anyway, after the terrorist was killed Ziva requested a liaison position at NCIS which was granted and she came and worked for us,"

"Really? Is that the truth?"

"Most of it,"

"What did you lie about?"

"Your mother can tell you when we find her,"

"You will find her, won't you?" Amali asked with insecurity.

"Yeah, we will,"

"Will she be okay?"

"Okay; I think it's about time I tell you a little story," Tony said, "Ziva is ninja," He nodded, "She can survive anything; she is almost like a female Gibbs,"

"They why doesn't she bust out?" She asked.

"Because she has McGee there too. If she goes all ninja on people they might hurt McGee; she is protecting him," He said, "Look Amali, Ziva is one of the strongest people I know. She has lived through so much, and she will live through so much more. She has been trained to live through this sort of stuff. She will come out with nothing but a few scratches and maybe a broken bone - that will be all,"

* * *

><p>"Mossad is sending Officer Ben-Gidon and his partner,"<p>

"What use would that do Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Officer Ben-Gidon worked with David for years. If this is connected in any way to why she was arrested in Israel then he will know. You said that Abby told you that Ziva's daughter said that the man who has her called her Tali? Ben-Gidon was Ziva's partner at the time Ziva's sister was killed - he could provide valuable intel that could help us find them," Vance defended.

"Mossad has already been involved enough. They were Ziva's protection detail in Israel. I'm sure the last thing they want is to send two of their agents to the US,"

"What if they have information that could be crucial to finding Agents David and McGee?"

"Video conference,"

"This description - the one that Amali gave us fits one of the people that Mossad is after. Where is agent DiNozzo and Amali?"

"Safe. Out of the way,"

"Then you will need to have Mossad's help on this. They will be here in the morning," Vance subtly ordered.

"And I'm just meant to wait around while two of my agents are missing and god knows where?"

"Use what resources you can, think over anything that has been told to you," He said.

Gibbs walked out and slammed the door behind him. He needed more people to work with him, but were Mossad the right people?

* * *

><p>Ziva braced herself when she saw the heavy door open. She knew who it was already; but she wasn't quiet sure what was going to be done or what they wanted.<p>

"What do you want?" Ziva asked when she saw him.

"Revenge," He stated.

"For what?" She asked.

"A lot of things. I think you know what the first one is. You've killed two of the people that I was working with,"

Ziva's brow furrowed. Two? She only killed one of them, "There were only three of you; I killed one, my partner killed another. You lived,"

"I am not just talking about them. There was a forth," He said.

"Do you want me to guess?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" She heard McGee hiss into her ear. She hushed him.

"It shouldn't take you too long. I have the rest of the day," He said as he lent against the wall.

"I don't know; I have killed a lot of people,"

"Could you hazard a guess?" He asked McGee who shook his head.

"I believe that you know him quiet well, the only thing is - he had you all fooled. We knew who we were setting up to die that night, he put the bullet through his head, and I believe you put one through his,"

"My brother!" Ziva said as realisation hit her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	41. Chapter 41: Easier Than Guessing

**I can't imagine this is going to be much longer... maybe five chapter - a few more a few less. I actually have no idea...**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>"Very good," He replied.<p>

"So you want to get revenge on me taking out two terrorists?" Ziva asked.

"I don't believe they were terrorists. They killed for a cause. Your brother was killing because he knew he couldn't kill your father; he settled for something different - someone close."

"Last time I checked, Gibbs was nothing like Eli was," Ziva snapped, "Gibbs is twice the man Eli was."

"They both think nothing can stop them," He pointed out.

"My father is dead because you want vengeance?"

"I didn't think you care much for him," The man stated as he started pacing.

"That is irrelevant. They were you are a terrorist; you would have died anyway," Ziva replied.

"Then how come I'm not dead?" He asked.

"Because you're full of vengeance over things that happened years ago; I believe it is time to let it go. You cannot take back the past, but you can make your future better. How about you let us go and we will forget about this. Nothing has to happen," Ziva said changing tactics.

"Or I could find your daughter," He stated as he walked out.

Ziva opened her mouth to rebut, but nothing came. She couldn't think of a reason strong enough to make him stay in that room and not go after Amali.

"Your brother?" McGee asked.

"My brother," Ziva confirmed quietly as she looked down. She seemed to be a million miles away, both her voice and her gaze.

"Why does he want revenge against you? Gibbs killed him," He said.

Ziva hesitated for a moment before looked softly at McGee, "That is not exactly what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if it wasn't Gibbs..." Ziva said trailing off and allowing McGee to finish.

"Your father?" He answered blankly.

"No, well, sort of. It was an order."

"You?"

Ziva looked away. The guilt that consumed her that night in Gibbs' basement consumed her again.

McGee wasn't sure what to say. He was glad the bastard was dead, but he had always felt a little sorry for Ziva - she lost her brother to the man who became her boss, Gibbs killed Ari because he killed Kate and had a go even before that dreadful day. What could he say, really?

'Yeah, I'm sorry you had to kill your brother Ziva, but I'm glad you did - I'm glad he is dead." How many contradictions did he want to present to the women who had enough trouble with the language to begin with?

"You must think so much less of me," She said.

"No, Ziva. No I don't," He said truthfully, "I don't know what to say. It's a little bit of a surprise."

"Who knows?"

"Mossad, Gibbs, Vance, you and maybe some other people at NCIS. Eli told Vance, Vance told Gibbs, I don't know who else he told," Ziva admitted.

"Wasn't he at Gibbs' basement when he died though?"

"Yeah, he was. I had followed Gibbs - he didn't know I followed him there - Ari was talking crap really. Just a lot of nonsense. When he lined up the shot to kill Gibbs I shot him. Gibbs lied in his report for me," Ziva said.

"So this guy; who is he?"

"I cannot remember his name. He was not the leader; I only had my eyes on the leader's spilt blood. I did not care of anyone else at that present time. But I guess I was wrong. Ari had me fooled, they had us all fooled," Ziva said.

"Are you really taking the word of some terrorist? It's not possible that he is saying this to get under your skin? It's not possible that Ari and him joined forces afterwards?" McGee questioned. This man was getting under Ziva's skin. The man she had looked up to she had killed. He was using that knowledge to his advantage. He had to keep her grounded, her head in the game and the options open. Her view of her brother had changed that night and he had to make her see - against his own beliefs - that Ari was a good man under it all.

"I do not know McGee, it could be possible, but it may not be probable. Eli had his mother killed around a year before hand. That is when I believe he began working against us. He kept me in the dark as much as possible, but something changed in his behaviour after that. Now, I probably wouldn't put it past him."

* * *

><p>"Why are we here? Why can't we go home?" Amali asked.<p>

"Because it's safer this way. That man knew where you go to school, I highly doubt he doesn't know where we live," Tony replied as he set their bags near the door.

Amali was silent as she wondered the small house. There was something on her mind and he would wait for her to bring it up rather than him ask her. Usually if something was wrong it would be Ziva that asked then she would report to him. He knew that she missed her dad and she wished that he would write more, that she hated school and the massive change that she had had but she loved her mum. He also knew that she liked him and she looked up to him. That was more Ziva's interpretation than Amali's words exactly.

"Why are you not at NCIS?" She asked.

"I am making sure that you're safe," Tony replied.

"But I want you to find Ima," She said innocently.

"It's not that simple. I have assigned myself to this because I know that Ziva would want you to be safe. Gibbs would have another team by now helping him, and I think that Mossad would be getting involved too," He said.

"But what if I want you finding her?"

"Gibbs would tell me to stay here with you."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks that I am the one you trust the most," He said.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You organised this," She stated with no questioning in her voice.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have if I didn't believe that Gibbs had it under control."

She sat on the small uncomfortable lounge, "Do you love Ima?" She asked.

Tony thought for a moment before sitting down next to her, "Why?"

"Because you live with her and act like you do; but you never say it. I have never heard you say it," She said.

"I wouldn't be living with her if I didn't."

"Then why don't you say it?"

"Because she knows. Just like I know she loves me," He answered.

"But if you don't say it how do you know?"

"Amali, I don't know how much you know about your Ima, but I know she doesn't express her emotions much. She hides them– "

"How do you know then?"

"I know how to read her. I know her that well."

"I don't understand why you don't say it. It has to be easier than guessing what the other is thinking," She stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	42. Chapter 42: Plans

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>"Ziva, calm down a little," McGee said as he watched her pace the small room, as she had been for the past hour. The tables had turned. He was no longer the one that was worried, well, he was, but she was now the one that was stressing – not that he blamed her. She did, after all, just have her daughter threatened.<p>

"Calm down! You want me to calm down?" Ziva replied, clearly stressed, "That man has me here to kill me - and you if he gets the chance - he also just threatened my daughter and you want me to calm down!"

"Ziva!" McGee almost yelled at her. She stopped and looked at him, "You really think that Gibbs and Tony wouldn't have her covered by now?"

"What if she did not get back to the office," Ziva said.

"Think positive Ziva. Sit down and stop thinking like that."

Ziva looked at him for a moment - he was sure she was going to challenge him. Instead, she sighed and took a seat on the cold ground next to him.

"How long have we been here?" She asked.

"About a day, I think. I don't have my watch and there are no windows, so I can't really tell."

"Too long," Ziva said. She may have stopped pacing but she was still fidgety.

"Are you okay Ziva?"

"I am fine, why do you ask?"

"You can't sit still."

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing," She said, "do you remember when we were stuck in the elevator when the power went out?"

"Yes," McGee replied.

"This feels similar to that. There is more room; yes, but there is no way out. I don't have a weapon so I cannot fight my way out."

"Did you try that while you were in Somalia?" McGee asked with curiosity filling his voice. Somalia was still a mystery - to everyone, probably even Tony to some degree.

"Try; yes. Succeed; no. Punished; yes."

"Why don't we try that now?"

She looked at him as if he was crazy, "which part?"

"First two?"

"McGee," Her whisper was almost a hiss, "do you know how many people are out there? We are two people with no weapons, against god knows how many. We try and fight it might get us in more trouble than we already are."

"You said it yourself Ziva, this man is full of vengeance; how many people would try and kill the one person who assassinated two of their cell. They were acting alone in the first place. How many people do you think he has following him?"

"How many people would be happy that he killed the Director of Mossad?" She shot back at him.

"Did he?"

"He is killing people who killed the people in his cell. Eli orchestrated it. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kill Malachi too."

"You have a daughter and a boyfriend who cares for you, along with your mother and your brother. You have Gibbs, Abby and me; and you're ready to give up?"

"I am not giving up," Ziva defended, raising her voice and standing up, "If I was giving up, wouldn't I have done that years ago? Wouldn't I have done that while I was in the desert? I have been raised to never give up-"

"Then stop acting like it!" He replied standing and almost towering over Ziva, "If you start giving up; then what hope will I have of getting out? What would I tell your family if you died?"

"You could get out easy. It is not you they want," She said before becoming fascinated with the wall behind him.

"You have been living with your daughter for a few months, her father is in Israel, I highly doubt she wants you to die."

"I am not going to die," She argued. She frowned for a moment before looking up to meet McGee's eyes, "Not that I ever thought I was; and I need to know how you and Tony do that."

"Then let's do something about it. You're the strategic one; what can we use here?" He asked. Ziva tore her eyes from his as she looked around the cell before she paced again, but this time it wasn't through stress but concentration.

"First we need to find out how many other people are here with him - that will give us some idea of what we are facing. We need to find out if there is a phone anywhere - if so Gibbs can be lead to us. We need to know where we are so that if we need to we can battle our way out and find our own way."

"Weapons?"

"Next time he is in here we should try and question him; he might not give us much, but if he is here long enough we might be able to find out if he has weapons, a phone and anything else."

"Okay, what's the plan then?" McGee asked as he sat down again.

"We find out who is here and then bust our way out if there is enough to take ourselves, yes?" She asked.

"Plan B?"

"Get his phone," she said.

"Plan C?" McGee said.

"There has to be something here," she said, "a shard of glass, a piece of wire."

"What's that going to do?"

"Use you imagination McGee, a shard of glass can be fairly strong, wire can choke someone if there is enough force," she told him.

"You plan on choking everyone to get out of here?"

"No," she said, "just one person, we can take their weapon and shoot our way out," she said as she drew her knees closer to her chest.

"What if they have a knife?"

"Even better," she whispered, "that can be used over and over again. Bullets run out."

"So you would prefer to be fighting with a knife in a fire fight?" he asked sceptically.

She frowned, "no, but there is a difference between a fire fight and a few people taking a shot at you."

He didn't argue with her, instead he watched her as stress still seemed to roll off her. Something caught his eye: "what about your necklace?" he suddenly asked, hope filling his voice for the first time. Although he had tried to break Ziva out of her stress and worry bubble, he needed her to be strong so he could follow suit.

She looked down and fingered the Star of David pendent hanging from the chain: "What about it?" she asked, the tone in her voice becoming defensive.

"Not the pendent, the chain, you could use it as wire."

She looked at him doubtfully: "the chain is weak, it would never hold long enough to render him unconscious."

"It's worth a try, isn't it? If you can get that close to put a chain around his neck, you can then - if the chain fails - put him in a choke hold, or just knock him out," McGee said.

"We need to know how many people are out there first."

* * *

><p>"This man has escaped the custody at the prison; we're not sure how though," Malachi briefed, "He should have been killed the day will found him. He is the man that we were tracking after Tali died; he was the one out of the three that didn't die. Eli wanted to watch him spend the rest of his life in prison, which was rather uncharacteristic."<p>

"You think he has Ziva and McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I think that you should start with him. Could you track their phones?"

"Nope, destroyed."

"Then how do you expect to find them?"

"I kinda thought that's where you help," Gibbs pointed out.

Malachi sighed silently, "When we tracked him last time he was in the middle of nowhere with two other people. Where's Agent DiNozzo?"

"In the safe house with Ziva's daughter."

"Ziva's daughter?"

"Yes, Ziva's daughter," Gibbs repeated.

"What? She and Agent DiNozzo have a child?" he asked.

"No," he stated, "her daughter is twelve, Ziva had her when she was eighteen."

Malachi simply nodded, "I will see if my contacts have heard anything, but I make no promises."

* * *

><p><strong>Shouldn't be too long for the next chapter. I have most of it planned. <strong>

**Not far from the end now :)**

**Please Review :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry for the wait, and for poor excuse of the chapter. This only has two (at the most three) chapters left. Then its all over :) The next chapters are better, promise, the next one is already half written and I will try to get that up soon, followed by the last(second to last, maybe) chapter sometime over the next two weeks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters.**

* * *

><p>"People see you as someone who adapts easily, but you can't climatize well or quickly can you," McGee stated, trying to lighten the mood as he saw her shake due to the chill off the night seeking up on them.<p>

"How long has it been since his last visit?" she asked, ignoring his statement.

"A few hours," he replied, "are you okay?"

"Fine. Just getting a little cold. You?"

"Same," he said.

They looked away from one another and towards the door as they heard someone getting closer. They both stood.

"This chain will not hold much McGee," Ziva said, expressing her concern.

"Are you wearing a belt then?" he silently said to her.

"No," she replied.

The footsteps were getting closer as McGee's hands went to the waist band of his pants, undoing his belt and handing it to her: "use this," he said handing it to her, she took it and held it behind her back slightly so it was covered by her right thigh. Standing against the wall off to the side as the door swung open.

"Do you have anything that could be tracked on you?!" the vengeful man exclaimed.

Ziva looked towards McGee, his face full of fear. He looked towards Ziva who was remaining composed.

"You took our phones and smashed them, then you took any weapons we may have had on us," Ziva said calmly despite the rapid increase in her heart rate, "why?"

"That is none of you're concern," he sneered at Ziva.

"It is if you come in demanding if we have any tracking devices on us," Ziva baited, trying to deter his attention from McGee.

"Stand against the wall," he demanded; looking towards McGee first who stood with his back flush against the wall, "turn around," he continued to demand.

McGee turned so he faced the wall, his hands lying against him and the slightly taller man searched him yet again for any weapons or other miscellaneous devices he may carry.

Ziva began threading McGee's belt through the loop holes in her pants. Once he was satisfied that McGee was clean, he began demanding the same thing from Ziva.

He stalked over to Ziva, placing his hands on her hips to begin with. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused on her breathing and not on the words, he was hissing into her ear.

Once he removed his hands: "why did you need to search us again?" she questioned.

"Rumours," he replied.

"You clearly know what you want to do, why do you not get it over with?" she asked after a moment of staring at him, trying to decipher him.

"Because I want you to suffer," he replied. Turning so his side was facing her, unholstering his weapon at the same time, "and perhaps the best way to do that is to not directly harm you, but your friends," he added, lining his weapon up with McGee.

Ziva didn't have a chance to say anything before the gun shot went off and McGee let out a small wimped as the bullet came in contact with him. Ziva didn't have time to see where the bullet had hit him before she was taking offense against the man with the gun.

She stealthily disarming, kicking the weapon away before she aimed a punch at his head. He blocked the punch, delivering his own to her torso. Ziva slipped from his grip as he attempted to ram her to the wall

"You need to stop," Ziva said, slightly breathless and her side aching.

"I don't need to do anything you tell me," he replied as he walked towards his weapon which lay on the floor. Ziva took two measured steps to step between it and him. A gunshot sounded from outside the room, Ziva frowned as she looked towards the door consequently letting her guard down.

She was pushed to the side; she lost balance and stumbled to keep it, stretching her ankle to a painful degree. She fell to her side and looked back up to him, the gun levelled with her head.

She didn't say anything; she looked past the gun into his cold brown eyes. If he was going to shoot her, she would make sure her concentration was no where other than him.

"We found your daughter," he stated.

"No you didn't, if you had you would have brought her in here, made sure I could barely talk to her, and made me watch as you did whatever you were going to do to her," she stated, "besides, NCIS would have taken care of her."

"Whatever you think," he shrugged, "I guess you will never know the truth," he added as he cocked the gun towards her.

"What is this going to accomplish?" she stated, "you killing me? Because you have killed many before me, I will just add to the endless stream of people. It won't even affect you."

The door violently swung open: "put the weapon down," a voice sounding like Gibbs demanded. Ziva let out a small sigh of relief but didn't look away to confirm her suspicions, "put it down now or we'll shoot," he added another man walking in beside him.

The brown eyed man smirked and looked away from the door. Re-aiming towards Ziva. But as he finger squeezed around the trigger, another gunshot sounded, echoing through the room as the man's body fell to the floor. Ziva looked towards McGee.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so," he replied his voice shaking slightly.

"Where were you hit?" she asked, vaguely aware that the two men, one of which she identified as Gibbs move around them.

"Leg, but it mustn't have hit anything too major, it's almost stopped bleeding," he said, Gibbs moving to McGee's side.

"The bullet go through?" he asked.

"No," McGee replied.

"What about you?" he asked Ziva, she looked between Gibbs and the other man - Malachi.

"Superficial injuries," she stated as she braced herself against the wall and lifted herself to her feet, "get McGee out first, I'll follow."

Malachi addresses Gibbs as he caught Ziva when she tried to walk: "I've called Liat in," he stated.


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry, I have had this finished and half edited for about a week but I had my computer taken from me so I couldn't update (unless you wanted to put up with my horrible spelling plus bad iPod auto-correct, because I think you can copy and past stuff now.. But I really have no idea), but anyway, this is the new chapter :)**

**And please, since this is the second to last chapter, if anything is left unanswered or you're unsure about please tell me now and I'll try to put it in the next chapter or if I can't I'll write a mini-sequel which will be a lot shorter than this (because I'm unwilling to add any more to this) and tie any loose ends you can think of. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

><p>"Yes, I understand that- No, I can't bring her in and I can't give you a more defined reason at the point in time," Tony said, pressing his phone to his ear while he listened to Amali's school ask why she wasn't in after not appearing for her first day and no one ringing to inform them.<p>

"I will get Ziva to ring you later and when she is free, but that might be another few days... I don't care much for your attendance rules and I think that the reasons for Amali not showing up are pretty legitimate... Okay, we have this conversation every hour, and I'm sick of it," he explained, "I will tell you once more time only, she will not be going to school until this situation is sorted out... No, I will not tell you the situation... Because I am not allowed," he said before hanging up.

Tony rubbed his forehead with one of his hands before he turned around and looked at Amali was curled up on the lounge.

"And you're being sent to school, because...?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, Ima's idea, not mine," she replied before slipping into silence again, but he continued to watch her for a minute. She was staring into space, thoughts swimming in her eyes, probably along the same lines as his thoughts were. He looked back to his phone that was sitting on the table in front of him.

Stress, worry and concern for both Ziva and McGee's safety had clouded his mind and had been clouding it since he found out that they had been abducted. He worried about the 'what ifs'. The previous night he stayed up most of it, lying in the dark room with Ziva's daughter in the room across, wondering what would happened if the worst case scenario were to occur: what would happen to Amali? Would she go back to Israel even though her father was serving for their country, or would she stay with him, the person she had no ties to?

What would happen to the team? Last time she left and wasn't heard from they compared everyone they interviewed to her, making it near impossible to find her replacement. And that is exactly what they would've been - Ziva's replacement. Then and now. Imagining working without her seemed almost impossible.

What would happen to him? He was beginning to let someone in, someone fully in. Even if she already was. He was enjoying her company, her everything. He enjoyed coming home to her - well, arriving home with her. He liked falling asleep with her beside him and waking up with her there, knowing she wasn't going to leave and knowing she wasn't one that would let him leave for superficial reasons, and he didn't want to leave for any superficial reason - there was nothing superficial about them, he knew her on the inside and out and she was the same with him.

"Tony," his thoughts were interrupted by Amali's thoughtful voice. He turned more in his seat to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she is okay?" she asked.

Tony stood to take a seat next to her: "yeah, she'll be fine," Tony hoped, "the bad guys are probably worse off than her," he joked.

"So you think she is still alive?" she asked, ignoring his attempt to lighten the mood.

"I think that giving up hope is the worst thing you could do," he told her, "but with that said; I know she isn't dead."

"How?" she asked.

"Because she wouldn't leave me alone with you for a long period of time and she wouldn't leave without a fight. She is a strong person," Tony stated.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the hospital, McGee was taken straight to the theater so the bullet could be removed from his leg and Ziva was taken to a different room.<p>

"You could have told me you had a child you know," Malachi stated as he lent against the wall while the nurses strapped Ziva's ankle - much to her disgust. She lied back against the bed which was slightly elevated, one arm lying across the lower area of her ribcage.

"No I couldn't," she stated, "my father trusted you; it could have slipped innocently," glaring towards the nurse as she touched a particularly sensitive spot on her foot.

"But maybe if I had known I wouldn't have let you do half the stuff that you ended up doing with Mossad."

"They were my choices, not yours," Ziva stated, "I would have done them anyway."

"You shouldn't have," Malachi told her in an almost scolding way, "you have a daughter."

"Really? I did not know that," she replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, "I just thought that the nine months of unusual food cravings and strange mood swings, not to mention the slight back pain, and then there was of course labour and the actual birth. I just thought that was all part of puberty," she mocked.

"I'm being serious here, Ziva," he replied, unimpressed.

"Yes and so am I, but you also have to understand, I was eighteen when I had her, I was just beginning my career and I was already in too deep. I couldn't walk into my father's house one night saying: 'oh, hi Abba, I'm pregnant. That means that I will no longer be an officer at Mossad'. Yeah, because that would have gone done well."

"How do you know that?"

"Look, Malachi, you cannot dwell on the past, what happened happened. I can not change it – and yes, if I could go back and do some things over, I would. But I cannot. I have to live with my decisions and there was a reason I did not choose to tell anybody," Ziva said before changing the topic, "how did you find us?" she asked.

"We had been trying to track him for a while, that property was the last thing he bought before he dropped off the map. After looking for your phones were out of the question, we went through what we had. He bought the block and then with cash he built on it," Malachi explained, "we decided that that would be the first place to check."

"Ms David," the nurse said, "is your chest bothering you?" she asked.

"No, it is okay," Ziva replied. The nurse watched her doubtfully as she uncomfortably shifted her position and arm that she had loosely wrapped around her waist

"The doctor will be in with your X-rays in a bit, and then, we'll see how you are and if we deem you well, you will be able to go," she said walking out.

"I need to go, I should tell my director that you are still alive," Malachi dismissed himself, leaving Ziva alone in the small room.

It wasn't until a few minutes afterwards Gibbs walked in to her room.

"Is Amali okay?" she asked immediately.

"She's with Tony, he is getting Abby from NCIS and bringing them here," Gibbs said.

"McGee is out?" she said.

"Yes, in recovery now. Seems like everything went well," Gibbs stated.

"I am guessing that since Tony is with Amali he is okay," she asked.

"Everyone is fine Ziva. You don't need to worry," he said walking towards her, "you sure you're okay?" he asked as he saw her flinch slightly when her arm moved slightly around her waist.

"Fine," she replied.

"Have you had X-rays on your chest?" he asked.

"Yes, the doctors are looking at them, they will be here... Now," she stated, watching as the stereotypical looking doctor walked into the room.

"Agent David," he cheerfully greeted.

"Doctor," Ziva replied.

"James, please," he said as he turned and his back to them.

"Agent David," Ziva kept the formality of her title.

James put her X-rays on to the light board hanging on the wall.

"You have a broken rib, it's not too bad or out of place, but will need to be strapped to prevent you from doing more damage," James stated.

"Would you like to wrap me in bandages?" Ziva asked sarcastically.

"Your ankle is also sprained. You should be able to walk on it but keep it wrapped and go easy, no working, no running, no excess walking," he continued as if he hadn't heard her, "I will be back in a moment to strap your ribs, then - after you've eaten, you can go. Any questions?" he asked.

"Can I go see Timothy McGee, he was brought in with me?" she asked.

"Than man with the bullet removed from his leg? He is still in recovery, once he is out and awake you can see him," he smiled.

"Thank you," Gibbs stated. Both agents watched as he turned the light board off and walked out, only to almost be bowled over by Abby as she ran into the room, followed closely by Amali, and a little further behind, Tony.

The two girls began talking at full speed, their sentences and different uses of languages running into each other. Questions directed at her, about McGee, if everything was okay, confusing Ziva as she looked between the two, her mouth falling slightly open as she tried to figure out a way to answer. Abby walked forward a little more and went to hug Ziva, but Gibbs stepped between them.

"Gibbs," Abby complained.

"Broken rib," Gibbs stated.

Tony stood silently against the wall, staring at Ziva as if he hadn't seen her in years let alone days, relief written plainly across his face.

"Where's McGee?" Tony asked.

"Recovery. The bullet was superficial - it hit nothing major, and had mostly stopped bleeding by the time we got here," Ziva informed everyone, but her eyes remained on Tony.

"C'mon Abby, let's see if we can go in and see McGee early," Gibbs suggested sensing that the three would rather be alone than crowded by him and Abby also.

Amali walked forward the small amount between where she stood and her mother's bed. She placed her arm gently around her neck and pulled her to a hug. Tony stepped forward, opening his mouth to say something, but Ziva shook her head slightly and wrapped her hands around her daughter.

"Why did he want you?" Amali asked as she left Ziva's embrace.

"Well, I have done some things in my life that other's do not approve of - one of my actions angered that man and he wanted revenge for what I had done," Ziva replied, "but it is okay now, he is gone."

Tony walked to the around to the other side of the bed to stand by her side while her doctor - James - returned, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips, placing a single kiss to the back of it and causing a small smile to linger on her lips.

"Ima," Amali began while the doctor began wrapping the strap around her mid section, "now since you were kidnapped outside of my school, does that mean that I don't have to go back?" she asked.

"Um, no, you are still going to school," Ziva replied.

"Oh, yeah, and by the way, the school has rung multiple times over the past few days. Saying that Amali needed to be at school," Tony said, "they said they tried ringing you; but of course, that just was to happen. So this morning I told them to ring tomorrow - you can take care of it then."

"Gee, thanks," she replied, "what did you tell them?"

"That she wasn't able to come in due to family reasons. But I have a feeling that they are going to want a better explanation than that."

"I didn't realize you were married, Agent David," the doctor said.

"I'm not," she replied.

"Or that you had a daughter?" he asked.

"Yes, she is my daughter, but her father is not Tony," Ziva stated.

"Well, I think we're all done here," he stated.

"I can go?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, I have prescribed some painkillers and once you have gone to the front desk after you have eaten, you can discharge yourself and pick up the prescriptions," he informed, "I think your friend is awake too," he added as he walked out.

"Do you need crutches?" Tony asked as she edged her way to the edge of the bed.

"They said I should be able to walk," she replied. Despite her words, he still hovered around her just before she was about to stand.

"Where is Tim's room?" Amali asked.

"I am not sure; I have been stuck here all day," Ziva grumbled, "why don't you go and ask the nurses at he nurse station and then go and visit him; we will catch up?" she suggested.

"Do you want me to tell you the room number?" she asked as she walked out.

"No, we will find it," she replied.

Once the door shut behind Amali, Ziva looked up towards Tony.

"Was she okay?" she asked.

"She worried, didn't understand why I wasn't helping find you, but she was okay," he answered.

"And you?"

"Same," he smiled, "how was McGee when you last saw him?" he asked, letting his concern for his friend show.

"He was okay, a little shaken but okay," she replied.

She studied him for a moment: "Tony if there is something that you want to say - please say it, I am not going to try and read your mind."

"It's nothing, it's just... It's good to have you home," he said sounding almost awkward.

A smile graced her lips: "you make it sound like I went on holiday, not that I was abducted."

"Well, of it weren't for the underlying anxiety from both me and Amali, it would have been," he replied.

"You are not by any chance admitting that you missed me?" Ziva questioned.

He opened his mouth to pass it off as a joke, but something stopped him: "some things are better said than left to assume, what's the point in making you guess?" he rhetorically asked, "come on, let's see McGee," he said, offering his hand. She looked at it momentarily before smiling and taking it.

"Where have you been staying?" she asked as they slowly made their way through the halls of the hospital.

"Some safe house outside of the city," Tony said indifferently, "Amali will be happy that she can go home. As will I for that matter."

"You can count me in on that too," she murmured as she approached the nurses' station, "can we please have the room for Timothy McGee?" she asked.

The nurse gave them the room and they begun in the general direction of his room.

"Should we be getting you something to eat?" Tony asked.

"Later I'm more concerned for McGee than I am my stomach," Ziva stated.

"Okay, well if I go and get food in a minute, will you eat it?" he asked.

"Probably," she replied as she gently knocked on the door to McGee's room.

"Come in," someone said as Tony pushed the door open.

"You okay, McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, but my leg is numbed at the moment, so I can't feel it anyway," McGee replied a little groggily.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, completely ignoring the presence of everyone else in the room.

"Don't worry about it Ziva, it's not like you shot me. It comes with the job," he said.

"I'm fairly sure being taken hostage by a person from your partners past does not come with the job," Ziva stated.

"It does when we work with you," he joked.

Ziva ignored him and found an empty chair near the wall next to the door, lowering herself into it before talking again: "when do you go home?" she asked, noting that Tony walked closer to her side.

"Uh..." he thought about it for a moment.

"Probably over night," Abby spoke for him.

"How do you know?" McGee questioned.

"While you were still out of it the doctor told us," she smiled in return.

"Do you need crutches?" Amali suddenly asked from Tony's side.

"Amali!" Ziva said.

"What? I was just asking," she replied walking closer to McGee's bed, "I bet that if Ima didn't have broken ribs she would have needed to have crutches, did you see her try to walk in? I want to use crutches," she told him.

"I don't know, I have barely been awake for half an hour, the doctor has been in twice to take my blood pressure. I haven't spoken to him about anything else," McGee explained.

They sat talking for a little while longer, Tony had gone out to the hospital's cafeteria to buy food for everyone and both Ducky and Palmer had arrived to join them. After around half an hour later, the doctor that tended to McGee arrived, knocking gently before telling everyone visiting hours were over. They said their goodbyes to McGee before leaving.

Ziva hesitated at the door being the last to leave before she turned back to him. Tony and Amali stopping up the hall a little further noticing that she had fell behind. McGee looked over to her, watching as she almost struggled with words while the doctor had walked to the opposite side of the bed.

"Thank you Tim," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Every thing you have done over the past few months with my father's death and Ray and this," she explained as she walked fully into the room towards his bed.

The doctor looked between the two: "you need to leave, I'm sorry," he insisted.

"Why don't you go out there and tell the adult male and the adolescent girl with him to go and wait at the car and that I will be there in a minute," Ziva snapped, "I will not be long," she added her voice returning to normal but her state holding until the doctor walked out unhappily.

"I didn't do anything Ziva," McGee told her, "it was Gibbs and Tony; they were there for you a lot more than I was."

"You wound Ray up enough to punch you, for one. He was usually a little more tempted than that-"

"Tony was about to do the same," he shrugged.

"Despite what you think, you just being there - even if it was a _protection detail_ - was enough for me. You are one of those people who do not need to do anything for people to know you are there for them," she admitted otherwise ignoring his statement, "and secondly, for helping me the last couple of days. If you did not get out of the car, then it would have been Amali and me there and she does not need that kind of exposure. I have to thank you not only for my sake."

Her thanks was sincere and heartfelt, but McGee didn't feel he deserved it. He had done nothing anyone else would have done.

"Ziva-"

"Just accept the thank you for what it is," she demanded, "you are too modest. You _do_ deserve it," she smiled, slipping her hand through his and squeezing it gently for a moment as the door reopened.

"I better go," she said, seeing the doctor waiting impatiently by the door, "I will drop by tomorrow, or find out where you are staying and pay you a visit," she said, retracting her hand from his.

"See you," he replied watching as she tried to keep the limp out of her step while she attempted a graceful unaided walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and remember to tell me if anything didn't add up or is left untied - if you don't want to leave it in a review my PM box is open :)<strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Do you know how boring being kept in a safe house is?" Amali asked they were driving home.<p>

"Not as bad as being on a stakeout," Ziva murmured her head resting against the window.

Tony looked towards her momentarily before he looked back at the road. "I don't know Ziva, at least on stakeouts you can do stuff. We didn't even have a deck of cards."

"Should have taken a book," Ziva stated.

"Are we grumpy?" Tony asked, smirking a little as he looked at Ziva from the corner of his eyes.

His smirk faded when she lifted her head and shot him a deadly look. "No I am not grumpy; I am just tired and stressed."

"Why? Everyone is home, everyone is safe," He stated.

"It is because I am tired," She replied, "I will be calling the school in the morning." Her statement directed at her daughter.

"What? No," Amali said, "They'll kick me out."

"Then I will find you another school. Do not try to sabotage this either," Ziva warned.

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Amali asked as Tony pulled the car up front of the apartment.

"I know how much you don't want to go," Ziva replied, "Your father has warned me about you and school."

"I had been advised by your doctors that you go to bed when you get upstairs," Tony said before Amali could rebut which, no doubt, would cause an argument between the mother and daughter.

"You can put me in bed all you want, I am not sleeping though," Ziva stubbornly said.

Tony looked at her, frowning. "You just tell me that you are tired then that you're not going to sleep?" He said handing his keys over to Amali, who quickly hopped from the car and to the doors of the building. "Is your stubborn streak showing?" He asked.

"Maybe." She smirked. "What are you going to do about it?" She asked.

"Well, nothing. It's your body. But the pain killer will wear off soon and then you won't be able to sleep at all," Tony replied, "Look, Ziva, just make my life easier and just do it. I can't look after you when you won't look after yourself," He said.

"I do not need to be looked after. I am fine," Ziva insisted.

"Can you walk in a straight line without stumbling or limping? Climb stairs? Or bend down and touch your toes without pain?" Tony questioned.

"Why don't we see?" She asked, "I bet I could."

"This isn't a competition and I'm not going to let you hurt yourself," Tony stated.

He opened his car door and walked around to hers, opening it and helping her out. "This is stupid," She murmured.

"Go on then, limp to the door by yourself," He murmured back.

After a prolonged amount of time, they both made it to their apartment. Opening the door, they saw Amali curled up on the lounge already making herself at home with one of Tony's movies playing on the TV.

"What took you so long?" Amali asked, barely tearing her eyes from the screen.

"Your mother insisted on walking by herself," Tony stated, "It was painful watching."

Ziva made her way to the arm chair and eased her way into it.

"I'm going to take care of you and make dinner and you have to listen to Tony," Amali said, taking Ziva by surprise.

"Is that so?" Ziva asked, looking between Tony and Amali.

"Yes." Amali smiled.

After they had eaten, it didn't take Amali long before she went to bed, and Ziva didn't seem like she was too far behind. But she wanted to talk to Tony. At the hospital, the conversation seemed a little unfinished.

"Tired?" Tony asked as he watched Ziva's eyes droop as she stared at the glaring light from the TV.

"No." She forced her eyes open.

"Okay, what do you want to do then?" Tony asked.

Ziva moved from her arm chair to sit beside Tony on the larger lounge. "Talk?" She suggested.

"About...?"

"The hospital. What you were saying; it seemed unfinished. Like you wanted to say more." She said.

"Yeah, there probably was." He shrugged. "I can't remember it now though."

Ziva watched him carefully for a moment. "Do not do this, Tony," She stated.

"Do what?"

"The thing where you shut down everything that gets too personal for you," She replied, "I thought we were past this - or at least getting past it."

"How are you coping?" Tony asked, "With everything, going back months from when you found out your dad died 'til now?" He asked, the topic changing from him to her.

She didn't answer for a moment. She was trying to figure out what it was that Tony was hiding from her.

"I am fine. Eli's death was sudden but not unexpected-"

"That's not what I asked," Tony stated.

"Tony, I am fine. Eli is gone. I no longer have to worry about needing to return if he ever needed me. I have somewhat re-established my relationship with my mother, found out that I am not the only child left of that family. I now live with my daughter and you. My life is pretty good right at this point in time. I have a good job, surrounded by good people, I have you by my side and McGee should be out of hospital tomorrow," She said, "Now back to you."

"It's nothing Ziva, it's fine," Tony said, "Amali is very clever, just some of the things that we spoke about had me thinking. And I will tell you about them another day. A day when you're not falling asleep while I'm trying to talk to you. Ziva, come on. You're worn out. Let's just go to bed," He said.

"Have I thanked for the past few months?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter; you don't need to thank me. I wasn't going to not help you," He said.

Ziva edged closer to Tony. "Thank you," She stated, looking deep into his eyes.

"I know," He smiled, leaning forward and kissing her. She eagerly kissed back, relishing the feel. "You still didn't need to thank me."

"Am I allowed to say that I love you then?" She asked.

Tony, caught off guard, let the smile that was still gracing his lips slip a little while Ziva continuously kept her eyes on him. Her gaze holding steady, never faltering, gauging his reaction, but her face never giving anything away. It surprised her to see his smile falter, but when it reappeared brighter than it was before; her façade broke her own smile spreading across her face.

"I love you, too." He stated, leaning forward and kissing her again, his hand carefully snaking around her waist and holding her closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the end. I'm sorry for the ending, I hate ending stuff because it never turns out as good as I hope to have it... I wrote this like three times.<strong>

**Thank you to those people who have kept reading this and the people who have reviewed :)**


End file.
